


Nightmares in Dakota

by scarletsptember



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Dakota wasn't anything special but it was the perfect place for Harry and Teddy to start over at. Nothing was going to get them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted January 01, 2010

There was an ache in his chest, an emptiness that nothing could ever manage to fill. At least not since Harry left London and every memory of someone who was no longer alive, lingering amongst the sea of people littering the sidewalks that he tried to get lost in. Harry tried to stay, if not for himself, but for the others that still needed him: Teddy, Andromeda, and Mrs. Weasley. There weren't many people left that needed him but he stayed for them. At least until Andromeda passed away, leaving Teddy with no one but Harry. Before Harry left he grasped Molly tight and promised to write, leaving each and every one of his ghosts behind in London.

South Dakota wasn't anything special but it was the perfect place for Harry and Teddy to start over at. There wouldn't be any Death Eaters chasing after him for revenge and Lord Voldemort was long gone. Nothing was going to get them here. Not with Teddy enrolled in a Muggle grammar school. Second grade was only made possible with the glamour Harry applied every morning as part of their daily routine to mask Teddy's abilities.

Wake up, make breakfast, apply Teddy's glamour, and bring Teddy to school. After dropping Teddy off Harry would head into the garage that doubled as Singer Auto Salvage Yard. It was enough to keep him busy and enough to keep his mind away from the memories and nightmares. Around four-thirty Harry would pick Teddy up from after school care and head home to start on homework, dinner and bickering with Teddy on the merits of hygiene before tucking Teddy into bed. Rinse and repeat.

But this morning the routine was sent off kilter. Teddy woke up in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares and with a fever. Hoping that simple children's ibuprofen would calm the fever and send Teddy back to sleep, Harry woke to find Teddy had either one hell of a cold or the flu. So instead of frozen waffles or Fruity Pebbles, Harry cooked oatmeal and only managed to get a few bites into Teddy before officially giving up on breakfast and grimaced at the task of packing him into the truck.

"Alright, Ted. Let me just put your glamour on you and we'll get some cold medicine on the way to work."

"No school?"

"No school." Harry nodded. "Hopefully Bobby will have a couch I can bundle you up on for the day." Harry moved to gather blankets and a couple of things to keep Teddy occupied if he didn't stay asleep most of the day.

"I want to stay here."

"I know you do, believe me I would rather us both be at home, but I have to finish up a car today and you can't stay by yourself."

"I don't want to go."

"It's either the garage or the school."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

When Harry pulled the Ford through the leaning tower of junk cars, Teddy's face was glued to the window in awe. It made Harry smile at the wonder painted across Teddy's face. His eyes were starting to droop from the effects of the cold medicine that Harry dosed him with as soon as he purchased it from the convenience store on the way in. Pulling up outside of the garage Bobby had added on to his lot, Harry frowned at the Impala parked near it.

"Come on, Teddy. Let's see if Bobby wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you while I finish up today."

"Tired." The response was muffled into Harry's shoulder as Harry lifted him from the seat and climbed the stairs of the porch and knocked lightly on the door waiting for Bobby.

"What is it?"

"Hey, Bobby." Harry shifted his weight nervously. "We promised we'd have that Volkswagen done today and Teddy is sick. He's out of it right now and I just need a place for him to rest and I'll be back and forth checking on him. I just didn't have anyone to watch after him."

Bobby stood dumbstruck and starring at the bundle of Teddy before he looked back up at Harry. "I thought you were joking when you said you had a kid."

"I wasn't. So either let him sleep on your couch or we call Volkswagen guy back and lose some money." Harry shifted Teddy's weight on his hip. The seven year old was heavier than he looked.

"I got a couple of boys your age staying here. That going to be a problem?"

"Not a problem. Just if he wakes up before I check up on him call the shop?" Harry moved passed Bobby and settled Teddy on the couch before jogging back out to the truck to get the blankets and Teddy's books. "I'm sorry about all this, Bobby." Harry softly apologized as he headed back outside.

"We'll have some stuff to talk about later on. This isn't any trouble, Harry. We all have things we don't advertise."

"Thanks again, Bobby."

"Go to work, kid. I'll give you a ring if the monster wakes up."

The Volkswagen was easy to get lost in. It was only a year or two younger than Harry was. All he had left to finish with was a few smaller components on the engine to clean up or replace. After finishing up he'd give the owner a heads-up that the car was ready and head over to Bobby's to check up on Teddy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was up before Sam and as much as he wanted to stay in the actual bed that Bobby had gotten, the odd mixture of new attachments that Bobby had built around the salvage yard and the voices had him padding down the hallway to see who Bobby had been talking with at seven in the morning.

Seeing a kid bundled up on the couch was not what Dean was expecting, at all. Dean turned around and headed back to the room he and Sam were sharing and patted Sam on the chest to wake him up.

"Sam, you have to see this."

"See, what? I think I realize that Bobby has changed the place up a bit since the last time we were here." Sam rolled away from Dean and growled when Dean yanked the covers away.

"Wake up, Sasquatch. There is a kid sleeping on Bobby's couch."

"What?" Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Stop it, Dean. I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah well I'm not messing around here, Sam. And if there isn't a kid in there then I need you to check me for whatever spell we missed."

"Fine." Sam stood up and followed Dean back down the hallway and stopped to rub his eyes. "There is a child sleeping on Bobby's couch."

"And if you two idjits stand there staring he is bound to wake up and I'll have one frazzled Dad hovering around here. Get in the kitchen."

Once they were each settled around the kitchen table Dean broke the silence that blanketed the room. "So what's with the kid?"

"His name is Teddy. He's the son of the guy who runs my garage, Harry Potter."

"So why is Teddy here?" Sam asked softly.

"Teddy was sick and Harry doesn't have anyone to look after him while he's working."

"Why not just close up the garage?" Sam asked.

"Harry promised a customer that he would have their car ready this afternoon and that boy does not go back on his word. On anything." Bobby explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How often do you look after his kid?" Dean ground out from between his teeth.

"This is the first time Harry has ever asked. Harry is pretty good about keeping to himself. I thought he was joking when he said he had a kid. Harry's only twenty-seven and that kid has books that I'd expect a maybe a twelve year old to be reading, but I haven't been around kids in a long time. I don't know."

"Maybe he knocked a girl up." Dean suggested before frowning. "Who knows? Do you trust the guy?"

"Harry? Yeah, I'd trust him with my life. That kid has some scars on him. He keeps to himself. It's like if he gets too close, someone's going to get hurt. He kind of reminds me of you Winchesters."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry had gotten lost in the Volkswagen and let time slip through his fingers. It was almost eleven-thirty before he finished up and he realized that he hadn't checked on Teddy since dropping him off. Harry scrubbed the grease and grime from his hands then beneath his nails before leaving a quick message with the owner of the Volkswagen and running over to Bobby's.

Harry opened the door without knocking and froze at the sight of Teddy reading on the couch to two men seated on the floor. The lighter haired man was slipping in and out of a doze and the shaggy haired man let out a booming laugh at the way Teddy voiced a character in the story and the other man jerked awake.

"Harry?" Teddy always seemed to know when Harry was around. Both heads swung around quickly and Harry finally entered the room fully taking note of the nasally tone of Teddy's voice.

"Hey, Squirt." Harry squatted next to the couch ignoring the observers in the room. "I see you need some more medicine." Harry commented to himself before continuing, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Sam was letting me read to him." Harry gave Teddy a small smile before ruffling his hair.

"I saw that. Are you hungry?"

"We made soup around eleven." Sam interrupted softly. "Well Dean made it."

"It was chicken noodle from the can. It wasn't as good as yours though."

"Did you say thanks?" Harry asked, wondering where all the manners he had been teaching Teddy had disappeared.

"Yeah I did."

"Let me go get the medicine from the truck." Harry sighed at the sour face Teddy made. "I know it's nasty but you have to take it so you can get better. Maybe I'll make one of your favorites for dinner?" Harry smiled at how wide Teddy's eyes got in anticipation. "Be right back, Squirt."

Harry headed out to the truck to pick up the bottle of liquid medicine before another par of shoes joined him.

"I'm Dean Winchester and that giant in there is my brother, Sam. Sorry if that freaked you out. The whole walking in and seeing your kid in a room with people you've never met."

"Bobby told me that he had two guests. It was only surprising because he never talks to strangers, much less asks to read to them."

"Quiet kid, huh?" Dean cocked a brow as he looked towards the house.

"A bit of an understatement, but he's had it rough. We both have." Harry shrugged and locked the truck up. "Thanks for feeding him."

"Even if it was Campbell's from a can?" Harry started laughing.

"He's spoiled when it comes to food, I like cooking." Harry shrugged. "But yes, thanks for taking care of him."

"No big deal."

Both Winchester's moved to the kitchen to give Harry a moment with Teddy and they watched as he sat on the couch running his fingers through Teddy's hair, soothing him into sleep.

"Harry?" The small voice was riddled with sleep.

"What is it, Teddy?"

"Sam and Dean. They are good. Just like you are."

"That's why you were talking to them?"

"Yeah, cause I could feel it." Teddy nodded. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Teddy. Get some rest."

Harry looked up to see two pairs of eyes trained on him as if they were attempting to figure out what Teddy meant by what he had said. The Winchesters were trying to figure out who Harry and Teddy really were. Harry hesitantly nodded good-bye as he left Bobby's and headed back for the garage. His nerves couldn't take leaving Teddy alone with the calculating looks and sick so as soon as the owner of the Volkswagen picked up her car and left, he locked up and planned on taking Teddy home.

Bobby gestured Harry into the kitchen, putting a halt to his plans. "So I couldn't help but notice that Teddy's doesn't even have the same eye color as you do. Not anywhere near your weird green eyes with his amber eyes. Then he calls you Harry. I just need to know one thing."

"Alright."

"Should I be worried about cops showing up here one day hauling your ass out of my garage in handcuffs or asking questions?"

"No! Not at all, Bobby." Harry rubbed his face. "He's mine, but not biologically."

"You adopted the kid?" Bobby asked.

"No. Well, yes." Harry laid his head down on the table in frustration as he tried to figure out the easiest way to explain this without telling all.

"How about you start from the beginning?" Sam suggested from the doorway where he and Dean stood listening in.

"His parents were killed and his grandparents also. I am his Godfather, all he had left, you know? So I became his official guardian when his grandmother passed away so I could move us over here."

"That's all I needed to know, Harry." Bobby patted Harry's shoulder. "You're a good man. Nothing to worry about from my end."

"I closed up early so I could take Teddy home."

"That's fine by me. Dean, Sam, help Harry get everything packed in his truck."

"I can get it." Harry protested but both Winchesters had already started moving and grabbed the odds and ends leaving Harry to fold the blankets and to wake Teddy to get him into the truck.

Once they had packed everything into Harry's truck and he pulled out of the gravel drive and onto pavement Dean and Sam headed back in and sat heavily on the couch.

"Something is different about him." Dean commented.

"Did you see his arms?" Sam asked.

"Looked like he had been burned." Dean nodded and added, "But he looked like he was ready to bolt or have a panic attack when Bobby started asking questions about Teddy."

"I'd be a little freaked out too, Dean. If he's as private as Bobby is making him out to be, even that much is like letting everything sit out on the table. Then Teddy's parents were killed, even his grandparents."

"Like I said, something is different about him."

"He looks haunted." Sam rubbed his chin before looking up at the stains on the ceiling.

"He reminds me of Dean." Bobby said as he walked into the room, carrying a few books. "Just by some of the things he does." Bobby tossed the heavier book to Sam and the smaller one on Dean's lap. "He's got the instincts of a hunter. It makes you wonder what he's been through."

"What's with the books, Bobby?" Dean asked as he flipped his over in his hands.

"You two need to figure out what you did wrong and how not to let it happen again. The only way I see that working out is by both of you researching."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Teddy was still sick. He was temperamental and running a slight fever, so Harry dosed him with the medicine and stuffed him back into the truck. Teddy had curled up in his blanket cocoon and fallen asleep by the time Harry had parked outside of Bobby's.

Sam was sitting on the porch in a light sweatshirt and headed over to help Harry with the items littered around the truck.

"Still sick?" Sam asked softly so not to wake Teddy up.

"Yeah, but he'll probably be better tomorrow and throw a tantrum about going back to school." Harry grabbed Teddy and started walking towards the house. "You okay?"

"Couldn't really sleep. Crazy dreams." Sam shrugged and nudged the door open allowing Harry to go through first.

"Hopefully you'll manage to sleep better tonight." Harry gave a slight smile. "Sometimes dreams come in cycles, yeah? Anyways, do you think Bobby will mind?"

"No, I think he liked looking after Teddy yesterday morning when Dean and I were still sleeping."

"Thanks for helping. I really appreciate ya'll watching out for Teddy."

"I know." Bobby answered as he watched Harry settle Teddy on the couch. "Work half a day and close up."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"It just two tune-ups that are waiting for you today." Harry brushed a hand through Teddy's chestnut hair before nodding in thanks and heading over to the garage.

A familiar pair of boots entered Harry's view as he worked on the car. Dean looked uncomfortable as he waited for Harry to acknowledge his presence.

"What's up, Dean?"

"Bobby sent me out here to help you out."

"Why?" Harry wiped his hands on the rag he had hanging is his back pocket.

"So you can finish up earlier and take care of Teddy."

"Right." Harry nodded at the logic before continuing. "This is the last car and I'm just about finished."

"I can finish it up if you want to go ahead and head over." Dean offered.

"That's okay, I've got it."

"Okay." Dean rocked on his feet as Harry kept working. "So do you have any family?"

"It's just Teddy and myself." Harry answered.

"Mind me asking how it dwindled to you two?"

"It's just you and Sam, right?" Harry asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"Right." Dean answered.

"Mind me asking how it got down to you two?"

"Mom and Dad are dead. Mom was murdered and Dad died in a hunting accident."

"Right. Try and sound a little more convincing when you lie." Harry commented under his breath. "What about your grandparents?"

"Hunting accidents."

"Mafia?" Harry asked. "Cause that's a lot of hunting accidents in one family."

"Shit happens." Dean snapped out.

"It sure does." Harry agreed.

"So why'd you move here? Don't your friends miss you back from wherever you used to live?"

"They're dead."

"Dead?"

"Bad things happen to good people." Harry shrugged. "Teddy's grandmother was the only thing keeping us there. Once she passed away there wasn't any reason to stay."

"Sam's good at talking if you ever need to."

Harry snorted in amusement. "Wasn't that what we were just doing, Dean? Thanks, but we all have our burdens to bare." Harry wiped his hands off. "Are you done with your fishing expedition? Cause I'm finished with this car."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure you out."

"It's fine. You're just looking out for Bobby and your brother. I'm going to wash up and I'll head over in a few."

When Harry made it over to Bobby's, both Bobby and Dean were sitting at the table while Teddy was on the countertop chattering away while Sam cooked something on the stove.

"Feeling better?" Harry questioned Teddy, gathering the attention of the rest of the kitchen.

"Yep. Sam is cooking spaghetti."

"Smells great." Harry commented and Sam sent a smile over his shoulder towards Harry.

"We can stay and eat it, right?"

"Were we invited to do so, Teddy?" Harry asked as he moved to pick Teddy up off the counter and set him in a chair at the table.

"Stay and eat." Bobby turned to look at Teddy. "It'll be nice having someone worth talking to here. Right, Ted?"

The laughter that spilled from Teddy's lips warmed Harry. Teddy never smiled or laughed when he was sick. But here, he was in heaven and enjoying every moment he spent sick it seemed.

"So, are you two staying?" Dean asked as he moved to grab plates.

"Sure." Harry finally decided. Anything that made Teddy smile and laugh the way he had been would be worth getting to know a little better.

Everyone was quiet as they started eating and Teddy squirmed and shifted in his seat from the silence.

"So how old are you, Teddy?" Sam asked as he spun the pasta around his fork.

Teddy looked over at Harry before answering. "Seven, almost eight."

"Really? You're pretty smart for a seven year old." Dean commented.

"That's what Harry tells me." Teddy sounded like he had heard the same statement numerous times before.

"So how long are you two here for?" Harry asked.

"For awhile." Dean answered.

"As long as Bobby will put up with us." Sam amended. "We needed a little break and Bobby's family so we headed here."

"A break from what?" Teddy asked, spaghetti sauce all over his face. Harry passed him a napkin.

"Wipe your mouth, squirt. You're making a mess over here." Harry chuckled as Teddy snatched up the napkin and made a quick swipe at his lips missing everything on his face. The action caused enough of a distraction for the question to remain unanswered. The rest of the meal was accompanied by Teddy's chatter about school or different stories he had read and wanted to read.

"That was great, Sam." Harry wiped his hands clean and pointed to the barely used napkin for Teddy to do the same as Dean and Bobby chorused their thanks. "Do you need help cleaning up? Teddy looks well enough to pack his stuff up while I help you out in here."

"I got it." Bobby waved Harry away from the sink and into the living room. "If Teddy is sick tomorrow you can bring him here or just stay home. It's not a problem either way."

"Bobby." Harry started to protest but Bobby cut him off.

"Harry, I don't mind looking after him and if you need to stay home Dean can handle the garage. He's been keeping up with cars since he was a teenager so he's capable." Bobby pulled his hat off and fixed it back on his head.

"Whenever you do that, messing with your hat, you usually tell me something I won't like hearing."

"Dean needs something to do while he's here, something to keep his mind occupied. I want him working in the garage."

"It's your garage, Bobby."

"It's your territory, Harry."

"It's your garage, I just work there." Harry repeated.

"You run the place kid." Bobby was trying to get Harry's okay rather than just hoisting someone over there with him.

"It's fine with me. Send him over as soon as he wakes up. I could probably use the help. Dean manages the Impala out there?" Bobby nodded and was about to start speaking when he heard Teddy asking the Winchesters about their job.

"We, uh," Dean stumbled over his words and Harry moved to apologize and say it wasn't their business but Bobby shook his head, 'no'. "We chase bad guys." Dean finally figured out how to answer Teddy's question.

"Really?" Teddy sounded excited and ready to unload a truck full of questions.

"To make sure people like you are safe." Sam reached out and ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Harry used to chase bad guys back home." Teddy stated, matter of fact.

"Did he?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Granny used to tell me how brave he was."

"Alright, time to go." Harry put a stop to the chatterbox before the story could go any further. "Thanks again for the food, Sam."

"No problem."

"And thanks, everyone, for watching out for Teddy."

"Again, no problem." Bobby supplied as they walked Harry and Teddy to the porch and watched as they tail lights of the Ford faded into the evening.

"What do you know about Harry, Bobby?" Sam asked as they headed towards the kitchen to start cleaning up the dishes.

"What every employer knows about their employees." Bobby shrugged. "The basics but not much else."

"Says the man who has phones labeled FBI and US Marshals." Dean rolled his eyes. "What did you find out about him?"

"That's not any of your business now is it?" Bobby growled. "He's a good man. Just like the two of you."

"Well you heard Teddy. Harry used to chase 'the bad guys'. Should we be worried?" Dean argued as he tried to pull more information from Bobby.

"There isn't any reason you boys should be worried. At least get some rest while you are here. Maybe do some research on what got you in this situation."

"We just need time to heal up all the way." Sam finally moved over to the sink and started washing the plates and silverware.

"How long did you pea-brains wait before showing up here? Cause healed bones take more than a little time and you're both still stiff as boards."

"We made a damn mistake, Bobby. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Bobby left Sam and Dean standing in the kitchen.

"Well that went well." Sam wiped his hands dry on the edge of his shirt before pulling out one of the chairs to sit in.

"How'd he know what happened?" Dean asked.

"He's Bobby." Sam suggested.

"And Bobby knows everything, Sam?"

"Pretty much." Sam smirked at the aggravation painted across Dean's face and they sat in silence for a few moments before Dean spoke up.

"That kid though. He is something else. He kind of reminds me of you, Sam."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Squirt." Harry shuffled Teddy through the door. "Go take a bath real quick and we'll watch that movie that's been sitting in it's wrapper since last week after I give you your medicine."

"Why do you make me take Muggle medicine? Wouldn't a potion work faster?"

"Potions don't work for you, Teddy. You know that."

"But why?"

"Because you're special."

"You always say I'm special." The statement was completed with an eye roll.

"Well it's the truth. Sometimes, people like you, get sick from certain potion ingredients and you're lucky Muggle medicines work for you because that's the only medicine we can give you."

"What if there weren't any Muggle medicines?"

"Well," Harry nudged Teddy towards the bathroom and started the bath water while he thought up an answer. "I'd do my best. For one, I'd give you soup."

"With noodles?"

"Chicken and noodles. Your favorite." Harry nodded in agreement. "Then I'd make sure you stayed comfy and I would look out for you."  
"I'd look out for you too, Harry."

"Alright. Just yell if you need anything." Harry left the door open a crack and checked to make sure all the doors were locked. Harry placed the folded blankets on the edge of the couch and hoped he wouldn't need them tomorrow and moved on to place the books on the bookshelf that housed all of Teddy's favorites before sitting down on the couch.

"Harry?" The small voice caught his attention.

"What is it, Teddy?"

"Why don't you like Sam and Dean?" Harry was taken aback by the question. So he moved to unwrap the DVD and placed it in the DVD player to buy himself some time. It wasn't that he didn't like Sam and Dean. It was the fact that he could trust them so quickly without knowing a damn thing about them that unsettled him and made him cautious around them.

"I like them just fine, Teddy." Harry sat back on the couch and Teddy scooted closer as the previews started playing and Harry picked up the remote to skip straight to the menu. "It's just that I don't know them."

"But I didn't know anyone at school and you said all I had to do was talk to them and I'd make friends. Why don't you do that with Sam and Dean? Sam is funny and always lets me read to him. Dean is funny too, but he likes to make sure I'm not hungry and always fixes my blankets."

"Teddy, it's only been two days that we've known them."

"They're good though."

"I know, Teddy. I understand that they are good but it's hard okay?"

"What's hard?"

"Making friends." Harry could have smacked himself over the head with that one.

"Just talk to them, that's what you told me to do."

"I have you, and you're all I need right now. The movie is starting." Harry shushed the questions and Teddy started to watch the movie quickly losing interest in what they were arguing about.

What's hard? Harry answered the question in his head. Everything was, starting over and having nothing, having no one to rely on when you needed someone to talk to. What the worst part of it was that every ghost he had been running from had just reappeared with Teddy's insatiable curiosity. Harry couldn't take losing another person. It would probably rip his soul to shreds and there was no way he was going through that agony again. Finding that you loved someone so much and then having them ripped from your hands.

But Teddy was right whether or not he stated it out loud, Harry needed a friend and the Winchesters were starting to become people he could rely on. Even Bobby who he thought was just an employer was beginning to shift from an acquaintance to a friend. Perhaps he should take a lesson from Teddy and embrace the newness of the situation and make a few friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy was okay to go to school so Harry grabbed the backpack, scribbled out a quick excuse and dropped Teddy off in the car-line before heading to work. When he parked the truck, Sam was sitting outside on the steps of the porch with his head resting on the railing with his eyes closed.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Just had some really crazy dreams again. I see that Teddy made it to school today."

"Yeah, I just about had to kick him out the truck. He decided he liked it here better than he likes school. I told him I'd pick him up right after school instead of him having to go to after school care like usual so he could see you and Dean."

"Social kid." Sam commented and Harry laughed.

"No, he really isn't." Harry asked as he moved to sit next to Sam on the steps of the porch. "How long have you been having nightmares, Sam?"

"It's been a few weeks now. Hopefully you were right, about the dreams coming in cycles."

"I may have something that'll help you sleep better tonight. When I go pick up Teddy I'll stop by my house and get it for you."

"What is it?" Sam asked skeptical.

"Just an old home remedy. Teddy calls it my dreamless sleep potion." Harry shrugged. "It's nothing bad. Just mix it into a cup of water or tea and hopefully you'll get a better night's sleep."

"I'll try anything at this point."

"Want to tell me what's going on? Sometimes it helps just talking about it. Our heads make it seem worse than it really is and all that rot." Harry gave a small smile as Sam chewed on his bottom lip trying to decide whether or not to talk about his dreams.

"What are you two talking about this early in the morning?" Dean asked with a yawn as he sat next to Harry on the stairs.

"Nothing important." Sam answered quickly. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Bobby told me to help out in the garage. Hey, where's Teddy?" Dean asked looking around.

"He made it to school today. I'm going to pick him up early and bring him by." Harry couldn't help but grin at the way the Winchesters seemed as attached to Teddy as he was to them. "Come on, Dean. Two cars are on their way in and I have a couple more that might show up." Harry stood and looked down at Sam. "If you get bored, head over."

"I don't know a single thing about cars."

"You can still hang out. Bring one of those books you're always reading." Harry shrugged and a rumble of a tow truck hauling a car in made Harry grimace. "I just fixed that damn car and look at it. Looks like a piece of shit."

"Is that going to salvage?" Dean asked as he noticed the mangled front end on the bed of the truck.

"No, we're fixing it." Harry shrugged. "She ran into someone, busted the radiator and who knows what else is destroyed. I'll have to order some parts for the body of the car but it'll be good money."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched as his brother and Harry disappeared into the garage before he turned to see Bobby leaning against the doorframe. "Does he seem friendlier to you, Bobby?"

"Harry?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded. "He did seem a little more chatty than usual. Maybe it's because the kid is back at school or maybe he likes you."

"What?"

"Sam, you and that kid have more in common than you think. He may see something that is relatable in you, or maybe he's trying to make a friend." Bobby shrugged. "From what I figure, Harry just takes care of that little boy. He doesn't have friends and I don't think he ever felt like he needed to have any. But something about Teddy laughing and smiling when he was sick around you and Dean sparked something in Harry. Maybe he's trying to get to know the people who made his kid happy. You two are the only people other than himself who have probably ever done that."

"He offered to try and help with the nightmares." Sam absently stated. "Everything we've tried hasn't helped. The pills, hot chocolate, even exhaustion."

"It might work, what is it anyways?" Bobby pulled his hat on. "He's going to bring it to you tomorrow?"

"No, he said when he picked up Teddy he'd go get it from his house and stop by for a little while." Sam turned to look at Bobby. "Some kind of old home remedy he uses. Apparently Teddy calls it, Harry's dreamless sleep potion."

"Hopefully it'll work. Whatever it might be. I don't see how Dean manages to sleep with you tossing and turning and some nights hollering in your sleep."

"He doesn't." Sam stood up. "Time to hit the books."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, Bobby told me you've done body work before." Harry filled the silence the garage had fallen into as both he and Dean gave the car a good once over for external damage before even bothering to look passed the mangled metal.

"Yeah. Just get me the parts or give me the tools and I can do it." Dean nodded before moving around the front end of the car. "So the bumper, side panels and the hood are definitely going to have to be replaced."

"Looks like it, maybe even this axle." Harry kicked at one of the tires.

"They're paying out of pocket for this?" Dean asked incredulously and Harry nodded. "They should just buy a new car, the repairs are going to cost about the same as a good used car."

"Sentimental value." Harry looked over the roof of the car. "It's her brother's car."

"He's dead?"

"For about three years now. I fix it up every year around this time at least since his funeral."

"I can understand that. I fixed the Impala up after a big wreck and there really wasn't any hope."

"Been in the family for awhile?"

"It was my Dad's." Dean shrugged. "Now it's mine."

"Sam doesn't drive a lot does he?"

"Nah, mostly it's me. If we're on the road for long we switch up but the Impala? She's my baby I can't risk Sam scratching her."

Harry chuckled as they started work on disassembling the front end of the car in a comfortable silence. Harry took note of the parts and later on he'd search out in the salvage yard to see if he could grab any cheaper parts rather than ordering them all new. Dean was working on getting the front bumper loose when the next car pulled up.

"Tires." Harry muttered out loud. "You want to do that or keep working on this?"

"Whatever you want to do." Dean shrugged.

"Keep with the car." Harry moved to start the paper work and soon had the keys in his hand. As Harry started the process of changing the tires Dean started talking.

"Sam told you about his nightmares?"

"No, I offered to listen to him if he wanted to talk about it but as soon as you came out he stopped talking."

"He needs to talk to someone about them. They're killing him."

"Do you have any idea as to what is going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Harry. Anyways you said you have some kind of home remedy that might help?"

"Yeah. It's just something you put in your drink and you don't have dreams." Harry frowned at how that sounded. It sounded like he was offering Sam drugs. "That sounds horrible, but I don't know how to explain it any other way. It's like a liquid sleep aide but it keeps the dreams away. It always works for me."

"Cause we've tried everything: warm drinks, exhaustion, sleeping pills. Nothing is working and he isn't getting any sleep."

"It'll work but he can't take it all the time, Dean. He'll never dream if he takes it every night."

"Isn't that the point?"

"I know it sounds great when all he has is nightmares, never dreaming again. But dreams do something for you. They give you hope when there isn't any and you don't want Sam to loose that."

"If it doesn't work or even if it does will you listen to him?"

"Why me?"

"Cause I'm not someone who sits and talks about his feelings and Sam knows that and I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't want to scare Bobby."

"I offered once to listen, so I'll listen to him if he does ever want to talk about it."

"Good." Dean nodded and they both got lost in the oil and grime of the cars they were working on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You find anything, Sam?" Bobby asked as he passed a sandwich to Sam as he sat on the couch.

"I don't think the nightmares are the cause of a spell, Bobby. I'm not finding anything." Sam answered absently as he bit into the sandwich. "It wasn't a spell either. It's just me and until the dreams stop I can't hunt."

"Was it that bad?"

"Bobby, I was ready to give up. Half the time I thought I was in a nightmare."

"Why won't you or Dean tell me what happened?"

"Because we just don't know. We don't know everything that happened to us." Sam shrugged. "I'm going to get Harry and Dean, make them eat some lunch."

"I made sandwiches already just bring them over there." Bobby pointed to the two paper plates sitting on the counter. "Sam?"

"What is it, Bobby?" Sam asked with two cans of root beer tucked under his arm and the plates in hand.

"Just if you need anything, I'm here. I'm always here. Anything that you tell me I'll handle. Somehow I'll manage."

"I don't think you will." Sam whispered.

"Then talk to Harry. He can handle it." Bobby pulled off his hat. "He ain't as human as he seems but he's one hundred percent good. Talk to Harry because he'll understand."

"What is he, Bobby?"

"Someone worth getting to know. Now go bring those sandwiches before they end up starving themselves."

Sam slipped in through the bay doors and saw Dean and Harry leaning against a cabinet gulping down bottled water.

"Thank God, there's food." Dean grabbed a plate and handed it to Harry before taking the other and started on his own sandwich. "Busy day, Sam?"

"Lots of reading." Sam answered. "Not a lot of activity compared to you two." Sam took in the cars. One fitted with new tires and the other had it's insides littering one part of the garage.

"I need to go and talk to Bobby about something." Dean said as he headed out the garage and Harry set his plate on the hood of the car and moved to wash his hands.

"So what were you reading?" Harry asked as he dried his hands off with a clean rag. "Anything remotely interesting?"

"Not really." Sam answered. "Bobby said something to me when he was trying to get me to talk about my nightmares earlier."

"What did he say?" Harry asked around a mouthful of food.

"That you might be able to handle hearing about my nightmares and what happened to me and Dean." Harry mulled the statement around his head and saw where Sam's gaze had landed. The burn marks on his arms.

"I can handle most things, Sam. If I couldn't I probably wouldn't be alive." Harry rubbed at the skin on his arms.

"It's just in most of them, I can't figure out if they are memories or nightmares. I know some things happened but others could have happened and then again they could just be my mind running with things you know."

"What happened to you, Sam?"

"Dean and I aren't taking a break because we needed a vacation. We're taking a break because we can't do our jobs because I can't sleep and I can't function."

"Okay, well you try the stuff I give you tonight and if it works you decide if you want to talk to anyone but Bobby's right. I'll listen and be able to handle what ever is going on in your dreams." Harry spotted Dean walking back with two more sandwiches. "Dean's coming. Are you going to hang out for a little while? It's what one thirty or so?"

"One forty-five." Sam corrected.

"I've got an hour before I've got to go and get Teddy. You can hang out here if you want."

"I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't," Harry shrugged and tossed the paper plate in the garbage and washed his hands clean. "Just hang out for a little while, Sam."

"Maybe you'll learn something." Dean moved back to the car, beginning to survey the internal damage as Harry moved over to figure out which parts he would need to order and what parts he would already have on hand.

"So did you always work on cars, Harry?" Sam asked as he watched both Dean and Harry fall into similar rhythms as they worked.

"No, not always." Harry scratched at his forehead. "I stayed at my Godfather's house and he had an old motorcycle. When he died it didn't get the care it needed, so I brought it to a garage. The guy there said I needed to learn how to fix the bike myself because there weren't many bikes like my Godfather's and if I ever planned on traveling I should know how to fix it if something happened. After we fixed up the bike I kind of just found my place and it's what I do."

"What did you do before this?" Dean gestured to the engine of the car.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged and a beeping sounded and the Winchesters looked around the room, "That's the alarm I set so I go and pick up Teddy. I get lost in here sometimes." Harry explained as he headed towards the sink to wash his hands up. "We can either close up now or you can keep working, Dean. It's up to you."

"Just close up." Dean answered. "As much as I like this kind of thing I don't do it for long periods of time."

"Alright, well I'll be back in about an hour and a half with Teddy in tow." Harry pulled the bay doors closed and locked them at the bottom and then ushered Sam and Dean out the door and locked it behind him.

Sam stopped Dean before they walked back into Bobby's house. "Dean, Bobby told me something earlier about Harry."

"What did he say?"

"That Harry isn't as human as he seems. I don't think Teddy is either."

"What do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we can trust him Dean."

"Sam, you get feelings about all kinds of things and half of the time they are right and the other half they're wrong. What if he ends up giving you something that'll kill you tonight?"

"We have to try something. These dreams, I'm not the only one having them." Sam sat down on the steps and Dean followed suit. "I know you see what I'm dreaming. Something happened when we were caught by those witches and they did something to us. They did something to our minds, Dean."

"I know that Sam. I was there, remember?" Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's just I don't dream them, you are shooting dream beams over to me in your sleep so it isn't as bad for me."

"Maybe we missed something. Maybe there was some kind of curse that we didn't find after we managed to get the damn blocks off."

"What type of people does that kind of thing? Torture curses, killing curses?" Dean shook his head. "Then after all that, we couldn't heal because they did something to us."

"They're dead now." Sam shrugged. "We found and killed every last one of them that did this to us and now we're screwed."

"Sam, we're going to figure this out. We've got Bobby and you researching everyday. I'm even researching. We're going to figure out how to fix this."

"What if we can't, Dean? You don't understand how it feels. I feel everything in those dreams. It's like we never healed up, Dean. It's like I'm feeling every curse over and over every single damn night. I don't know how much longer I can take this before I do something stupid."

"Don't talk like that, Sam. Don't you ever talk like that." Dean shot up and headed into the house, the door slamming behind him. Bobby slipped out and sat next to Sam.

"What was all that about?"

"The dreams."

"I've still got nothing, Sam."

"Its okay, Bobby. I just set Dean off with something I said."

"What did you say that got him all riled up like that?"

"That I don't know how much longer I can take having these dreams. I have them every night and I feel every curse and everything they did to us but that's not the worst part of it, Bobby." Sam sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"What's the worst of it, kid?"

"I can't remember what's real and what isn't."

"Well hopefully whatever Harry is bringing you will work and if not we'll have to figure something else out. Harry might have a few more ideas that I might be able to get out of him."

"Bobby, what is he? Why are you protecting him like this?"

"That little boy can't afford to be left alone in this world. Not because Harry was born different. All you need to worry about is healing up."

"Physically I'm fine, Bobby. Both Dean and I are pretty much healed up physically but mentally I'm a mess."

"Well like Dean probably told you. We'll figure it out, just let me talk to Harry and see if I can get him to help you."

"What can he do for me that no one else can?"

"He can tell you what is real and what isn't. He can probably find out if we missed something and that is what you need."

"But how can he do all that, Bobby?" Sam groaned in frustration at how vague Bobby was being.

"He has his ways. Just make sure he doesn't leave here without talking to me first, got that?"

"Sure thing, Bobby."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black Ford truck pulled up to Bobby's and Sam could see Teddy's chestnut hair peeking out from the windshield, bobbing around as the seatbelt unlatched at the passenger door popped open.

"Teddy, slow down." Harry was laughing as he came around the front of the truck and watched as Teddy jumped from the seat to the ground.

"But we're going to see Sam and Dean!" Teddy was bundled up in a hoodie and his shoes were untied.

"Sam's right there, but first you have to tie those shoe laces. You're going to end up falling over."

"Okay." Sam watched as Teddy sat in the dirt to tie his shoes up tight and Harry disappeared into the cab of the truck and pulled out a few vials of liquid before making a face at the fact that Teddy situated himself in the dirt to tie his shoes. "Got it." Teddy exclaimed as he brushed his pants off and took off running towards the porch.

"Sam! Guess what I did today at school?"

"What did you do?"

"Well after everyone asked where I was and we did math," the word math was spoken with disgust making Sam smile, "we got to draw pictures and guess what I drew?"

"What?"

"Did you bring it, Harry?" Teddy spun to look at Harry and he had a piece of paper behind his back. "Give it to Sam. I made it for him."

"Squirt you have got to calm down." Harry chuckled and passed Sam the picture and Teddy sat next to Sam to explain what he drew.

"See that," Sam nodded when Teddy looked up for confirmation, "that's Bobby's living room where you and Dean let me read to you. And that's you, and that is Dean. He's sleeping."

"It's an awesome picture, Teddy."

"Keep it, it's for you. But can I show Dean?"

"Sure, he's probably in the kitchen or in the living room if you want to check. If he's not there me and your, well Harry, will go find him and bring him to you."

"Alright." Teddy pulled open the door and went in search of Dean as Sam stood up and gestured for Harry to follow him inside.

"So you keep it in vials?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I know it's odd but it keeps better this way." Harry shrugged and they saw Teddy pointing and explaining different parts of the picture he drew as Dean asked questions. "Okay, so what you want to do is just take a teaspoon before bed. If a teaspoon doesn't work then try a tablespoon. Don't take it more than three nights in a row." Harry pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I wrote everything down for you."

"Why do I not want to take it more than three nights in a row?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at that comment.

"There are just some undesirable side effects if you do."

"Such as?"

"Just do what the paper says, Sam. There isn't anything illegal in this but you have to be careful." Harry pushed the three vials into Sam's hands.

"Bobby wanted to speak with you before you left. I just didn't want to forget to tell you if everyone ended up doing something and lost track of time or something."

"Well I'll go talk to Bobby now." Harry craned his neck around the doorway and saw Bobby leafing through a few books in what Harry deemed his study. "Mind watching over Teddy? He's a little rambunctious even though he went to school today."

"I'll get him to help make dinner if you don't mind staying."

"Sounds good." Harry headed into the study and waiting for Bobby to look up but he got a, 'one moment' gesture from the man so Harry decided to look at the books Bobby had shelved.

It took a moment for everything to break through the barriers of his mind. Every book in Bobby's collection was a book on the occult. More specifically they were about demons and any type of lore. There were a few odd titles that referenced witches, spirits, and specific demons. Harry grabbed one of the books from the shelf and flipped through the pages.

'Witches and their counterparts, wizards, borrow their power from demons and other beings who will trade use for power' 

"Harry I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Bobby?" Harry swallowed and turned to face Bobby.

"I know what you are. I always have I just didn't think you were the same brand as what you are reading about in that book." Bobby pointed to the page Harry's hand was hovering above. "I know a lot about you."

"What do you know?" Harry took a step back towards the hallway.

"I know what Harry Potter means to all the witches and wizards across the pond. What you did for them and what it cost you."

"How do you know any of that?"

"You can't tell me you haven't seen the phones I have labeled in my kitchen, Harry."

"But why would you dig that up?"

"I had to know I could trust you. It was just a background check more so than anyone else would have done, but the things I found out about you. Not what I was expecting to find out about a new citizen of the states."

"I did what I had to do. What is this all about, Bobby?"

"I need you to help Sam."

"I'm trying."

"No, I need you to see if we missed anything. What did this to those boys, it was your kind of magic. They didn't worship any demons, they were born that way and you know the magic. You can't tell me you don't."

"Bobby, you don't know what you're asking of me."

"I'm asking you to save, Sam."

"I can run a diagnostic and that will tell me what you missed, but he has to agree to it. He has to know what I'm doing and it has to be done here. If you and Dean were there it would keep Sam calm."

"I need time to tell him, them, what you are." Bobby pulled his hat off. "They aren't going to like it one bit."

"They aren't going to believe you, you mean?"

"No, I mean they aren't going to like it." Bobby narrowed his eyes. "You're telling me you ain't ever heard of hunters?"

"What kind of hunters Bobby?"

"For a person of the supernatural you should know who hunters are."

"Just tell me."

"They hunt supernatural things and kill them. Sam, Dean, and I are hunters, kid."

"So why aren't I dead if you already know that I'm not exactly human in these parts of the world?"

"You aren't like the rest of those things out there. The only things we kill are things that need killing. Vampires, werewolves," Bobby stopped at Harry's cough.

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"Teddy's father was a werewolf."

"He ever eat human hearts?"

"Not that I'm aware of and he's dead."

"Well then, nothing to worry about. Plus from what I've learned about your world over there, werewolves and vampires and all that are different breeds from what we've got here. We've got the more sinister, life sucking types, while you got the more gentle beings."

"Not all of them." Harry rubbed at his neck. "Do you think Sam will even accept my help after you explain to him what I am?" Harry sounded like he was already convinced Sam and Dean would load him full of bullets.

"Sam already knows you aren't all that you seem to be and I think even Dean has it figured out. At least they figured out that you've gone through some torture in your time and that's enough for them to relate to and understand."

"See if he sleeps tonight before telling him anything." Bobby stood to interrupt Harry but Harry continued speaking. "He needs to be well rested before I can help. That's if he will even accept my help. Promise me that you'll let him try and sleep tonight."

"I can do that."

"Teddy is out there and Sam invited us for dinner."

"I don't mind having you here. It's actually nice to have someone like you and Teddy around here. Even Sam and Dean like having you two around and they really haven't been social butterflies in the past years."

"How much longer is that going to last, Bobby?" Harry whispered as he left the study and headed into the kitchen where Sam was starting on burgers and Dean was gesturing wildly as he told Teddy a story. Harry passed by the refrigerator and paused at the sight of Teddy's picture tapped to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The meal was filled with tension and forced conversation, at least from Harry and Bobby's end of the table. Sam and Dean kept Teddy entertained with stories Harry now understood were watered down, Disney versions of creatures they had at one time or another encountered. Harry only managed to eat half of his burger before he gathered Teddy up and ushered him into the truck.

"What was wrong with Harry?" Dean asked as he piled the paper plates in the trash and sat back down at the table.

"We all have our bad days, Dean." Bobby sighed and stood up to leave. "Sam, I'd try that stuff Harry gave you. You look like crap."

"I will when I head to bed." Sam rolled a vial between his fingers, studying the smoky swirl that formed from the movement. "This isn't just an old home remedy is it, Bobby?"

"Just see if it works, kid."

"What's going on, Sam?" Dean looked at the chair that Harry had been sitting in before glancing back at Sam. "What did they talk about that got Harry acting like that? Even Teddy knew something was off, he was too quiet the entire time we were eating."

"I have a feeling that Bobby asked Harry to do something he isn't ready for." Sam stared out through the doorway and into the living room where Bobby had seated himself staring blankly at the walls. "He asked Harry to help me and I figure the only way Harry can do that is to show us who he really is. I think Harry is terrified at the thought of us knowing what he is."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry parked the truck outside and instead of Sam sitting on the porch waiting for his arrival it was Dean and Bobby. Harry hesitated with getting out of the truck and thought it might just be better to leave. Hundreds of different scenarios were running through his mind, but the one closest to the surface was Bobby telling Dean what he was and the thought of what could happen to a wizard who interacted with a hunter.

Dean stood up and made to start walking to the truck leaving Harry no choice but to open the door and get out. Gripping his keys tightly, Harry watched as Bobby headed back inside the house.

"Whatever you gave Sam, it worked." Dean's voice broke through his thoughts. "He's still asleep, no dreams."

"That's good." Harry mumbled before turning to head towards the garage.

"What's going on? You've been acting weird since last night."

"It's nothing." Harry's hand loosened around the keys before he pocketed them and started walking towards the garage.

"Really because even Teddy noticed something was up last night."

"Dean, would you just leave it alone?" Harry took a deep breath before unlocking the door and repeating the process with each of the bay doors and lifting them up from the floor allowing the air to filter through.

"Fine I'll just work on the car."

"I'm going to head through the yard, see if I can find the hood for it. I'm pretty sure there is one we can smooth out and repaint that'll be cheaper than ordering a new one completely."

"Anything coming in that I should be aware of?" Harry flinched at the growl of Dean's voice.

"Nothing major, there's an older man coming in for an oil change and to get his tires checked. Nothing you can't handle if I'm out there." Harry pulled a clipboard with the paperwork on it and set it on the counter. "Just have him fill this out and he usually comes back around three to pick up the car."

"Great."

"You'll understand it all later, Dean." Harry plucked a piece of paper up off the counter that had the information he needed to find the hood scribbled on it.

"Understand what?"

"Everything." Harry sent Dean a sad smile before leaving him alone in the garage and disappearing between rows of wrecked cars.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby watched from the window as Harry left the garage, stuffing a loose piece of paper in his pocket and headed towards the maze of cars that had been left over the years. Dean made to follow him but stopped at the bay doors and threw the clean red rag against the ground in frustration. Bobby wanted to do the same with the book he had been clutching in his hand but the soft sounds of bare feet pulled him away from where he was watching.

"Slept well?"

"Like a rock." Sam yawned and laid back into the couch. "I haven't slept that well in months. It was a nice change, sleeping through the night for once."

"I bet it was." Bobby pulled at his hat. "I'm going to go get your brother. I have something I need to tell the both of you."

"I can get him." Sam stood up but Bobby pushed him back onto the couch.

"It won't hurt me to walk over there, kid." Bobby left, wondering how smart it was to give news to the brothers when one finally managed sleep and the other was frustrated with the wizard in question.

"Harry might be able to help Sam with his nightmares and he might be able to tell us if we missed something when we checked you for spells." Bobby started as he pulled a chair to sit in the living room with Sam and Dean.

"He already helped, Bobby. What else can he do?" Sam asked. "He already gave me something that let me sleep."

"What he gave you, Sam," Bobby pulled off his hat and set it hanging off his knee, "Was a potion. That's why he gave you those strict instructions."

"A potion?" Dean asked. "He told us that it was an old home remedy."

"From where he's from it probably is." Bobby shrugged. "The only way Harry said he'd help Sam was if you knew what he was doing and if that potion worked."

"What the hell is he, Bobby? Cause the last thing we encountered and slipped one of us a damn potion was a witch. And that potion didn't react so nicely, did it Sam?" Dean cast a glance over towards Sam and saw him staring at the wall. "It made it feel like we had fire burning everything inside of us and you let him give Sam a potion?"

"Harry is a wizard but he's not anything like what you two encountered." Bobby grimaced before continuing.

"A wizard." Sam whispered. "He's a wizard and he's taking care of a child."

"When I looked into his past, to see if I could trust him to be here and not come in here when I was off helping you two or whoever else, I learned a lot about him."

"Does it matter?" Dean's voice was steadily rising. "He's a monster, Bobby."

"That boy is a much of a monster as you two are." Bobby stood up, knocking his hat to the ground ignoring it as he tried to explain everything to the Winchesters. "He fought and was tortured by the same group of people you were. They called themselves Death Eaters and when Harry left they were supposed to be dead. Every, single, last one of them. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because when he killed their leader, Lord Voldemort, it ended up killing everyone linked to the monster."

"That doesn't mean anything." Dean rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans. "It doesn't mean a damn thing and you know it, Bobby."

"He doesn't worship demons and he didn't trade his soul for his magic." Bobby was struggling with this as Harry probably figured he would. "He was born this way, just like Sam was changed into what he is now. It's not either of their faults, but they played the cards they were dealt. Harry just happens to have magic running through his veins and Sam has demon blood. He could have gone dark, with the power he has but what is he doing? Working in a damn garage and raising a kid who doesn't have any parents. And he's doing this after he saved his world. So what kind of person do you think that makes him? You've both seen him and you've both seen Teddy."

"He knew you were going to tell us, didn't he?" Dean asked, recalling the way Harry had been when he pulled up. Tension riddled his shoulders and he kept searching for easy exits and didn't stand behind anything that could hinder his escape route.

"After I told him what you two were, yeah he knew. But I only asked if he would help, Sam. The only way he'd help Sam was if Sam knew what Harry was and what he was going to be doing."

"So he knows we're hunters. That we kill witches and he still showed up?" Sam asked softly.

"I have a feeling he did it so he could help you, Sam."

"If he can help, then I need it."

"Sam." Dean protested.

"He's not going to hurt us, Dean. As much as it's a possibility, Harry isn't going to hurt us. Not after the trust he's put in us to take care of Teddy. He just wants some peace and quiet, that's why he's out here."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about any of this. What if he does something else to you while he works his voodoo?"

"We'll be there." Bobby interrupted. "Harry told me that Sam needed rest and that we'd be there."

"So we can keep a watch on him."

"His words were to keep Sam calm, but yeah so we can keep a watch on him." Bobby nodded and glanced out the window to see Harry walk into the empty garage. "He's back from whatever he was doing."

"Went to find a hood for that car we were fixing up. Now I understand why he wanted to get the hell out of dodge earlier."

"Go and get him." Bobby motioned Dean to do it but Sam stood up and gestured for Dean to stay.

"I'll get him. Dean's bound to pull a gun on him."

"I would not." Dean shot back as Sam headed towards the garage.

"You okay with this?" Bobby asked.

"We knew something was off about him, Bobby. Was I expecting it to be that he was a wizard? No, but I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're asking." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck as he looked out the window to where Sam and Harry were walking in. Harry's face hidden beneath the fringe of his hair as Sam spoke to him. They stopped by Harry's truck and Harry rummaged around for something before they finished the walk to the house. "You ever get that feeling that someone is just good and someone is just bad?"

"I generally just get the, that person is a demon feeling." Bobby answered with a grin.

"Well, Harry he isn't bad. At least I hope he isn't after everything he's done for Sam. Even just one night of sleep is more than we could have done for him." They paused when Harry and Sam walked into the living room.

"Sam told me you were okay with this."

"What are you going to do, exactly?" Sam questioned as he sat down.

"Just a diagnostic spell that'll show me what is wrong with you, if there is anything wrong with you. From there I can either counter the spell if I know it, or research it and reverse it later. It may call for a potion which might take longer for me to get everything together."

"What did you get from your truck?"

"My wand." Harry answered with a shrug and placed the holstered wand on the table so they could all see it. Dean reached out to pick it up but Harry snatched it up before he could. "Just don't touch it, my magic doesn't like others touching."

"Okay, so can we do this?" Sam was starting to get impatient with all the talking and explanations.

"You need to lie down, flat on the floor or on a bed would be best." Harry instructed and Sam settled himself on the floor as Harry kneeled next to him. "All I'm going to do is see what's wrong with you. There might be a few colors you see but don't let it alarm you. Most of the time people close their eyes for this because the light can be distracting and you don't want to move. No tilting your head to get a better look either."

"Why?"

"It'll mess with my concentration." Harry gave a small smile and looked over his shoulder at Dean and Bobby to make sure he had the go ahead and with a nod from both hunters he focused on Sam's breathing. With a gentle waving motion the spell began to register past injuries, the demon blood floating with each beat of Sam's heart, and the ribs that were still healing. The most surprising discovery was the spell that had linked Sam and Dean's minds, leaving them both susceptible to Sam's dreams.

There was a flutter of greens and blues that flowed over Sam's body and disappeared as Harry spoke softly, "Sam."

"What?"

"I'm going to heal your ribs for you."

"So there isn't anything wrong with me?" Sam started to get up but Harry pushed Sam's shoulder so Sam would lie back down.

"There is but first this will make you more comfortable and if you're still healing from whatever happened, Dean probably is still healing." Harry looked over his shoulder and watched as Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "It'll feel strange but you won't be as sore anymore."

"Okay, go for it." Sam could make out the soft words that flowed from Harry's lips and recognized it as Latin and the warmth that spread over his chest caused Sam to gasp in surprise.

"Take a deep breath," Harry instructed and Sam did and smiled, "Didn't hurt, did it?"

"Not at all."

"Do you want me to check you over, Dean?"

"How about you figure out what's wrong with Sam first." Dean suggested, arms folded over his chest.

"That requires a bit more intricate magic, and I don't think you'll like it very much." Harry rocked back to stand.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go into his mind, look through his memories to get the exact spell. There are a few possibilities but this spell was tweaked and it linked your minds together. The only way I can help either of you is this way. It'll be like the nightmares except you're going to be awake the entire time."

"Mind magic?" Bobby asked. "You can do mind magic?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it." Harry's shoulders were stiff. "I just need to make sure I don't mess this up or there can be some pretty bad consequences and the only way to avoid them is by letting me into that memory."

"Do it." Sam shrugged. "But first you need to check Dean over."

"There isn't anything wrong with me, Sam."

"Humor me."

Dean stood looking at Harry for a moment and watched as Harry stood still under the scrutiny. Gone was the terrified man. Harry looked alive with the use of his magic. "Fine, but do I have to lay on the floor?"

"Floor or bed, it's your choice." Harry shrugged not caring either way.

"I'll take the floor for two hundred." Sam snorted in amusement as Dean sat on the floor and laid back with his arms tucked tightly to his body, hands fisted.

"You need to relax." Harry breathed over Dean and touched the back of Dean's hand. "Whether you want to believe it or not, I'm not going to hurt you." The instant Harry's hand touched Dean's skin his hands loosened and he took a deep breath. "Better." Harry whispered to himself as he began the spell.

The same greens and blues hovered over Dean's body as every injury registered and just as Harry thought his ribs were still healing and Harry worked quickly to ease the pressure before patting Dean on the shoulder signaling his was done. "Better?"

"Lots." Dean sat up and glanced at Sam. "You ready for this, what ever this is?"

"What do I have to do, Harry?"

"It's better if you're sitting," Harry turned and found another chair he could sit on. "You have to allow me in. You have to bring me to that day, when it first happened.

"So you need to see everything." Sam twined his fingers together before letting go.

"If I didn't need to I wouldn't ask, but you don't even remember what was real and what wasn't. I can help you there, too, Sam. I can show you if you want."

"Just take care of the nightmares first."

"Alright."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was hazy, which caused a struggle for Harry to push into Sam's mind. As soon as Harry saw when Dean and Sam were fighting, the cacophony of sounds and colors assaulted his vision. Encased in a basement that was reminiscent of the dungeons, there were gunshots and violent jades, purples, and reds flying through the room and memory. Harry watched as Dean put himself in front of a cutting curse to protect Sam Harry watched as blood soaked through their clothes and crusted against their skin as they continued to fight, ignoring the pain that was crawling through their skin.

Harry could see the mouths of the offenders speaking but couldn't hear anything as they gestured towards Dean before a stunner was sent flying into his chest. Dean staggered and Sam grabbed hold of Dean's shoulders as he grasped his chest but managed to remain standing. Harry could see the anger light both brothers' eyes at the action and everything blurred and changed.

The abrupt change from ear bursting sound to almost complete silence startled Harry. Sam was tied, biting his lip clear through as he endured a torture curse, body contorting from pain. Harry saw Dean struggling against his restraints, fighting to get loose to find a way to help Sam. The awkward angle of one of Dean's arms had Harry grimacing in pain. The agonizing scream tore Harry's attention towards Sam and he watched as Sam vomited from the pain.

Harry remembered the curse and potion combination all too well that Sam was experiencing. It made your blood feel like it was boiling inside your veins. But that wasn't the only spell they had placed on Sam; his chest was torn to ribbons and they weren't stopping.

Everything blacked out and as Sam came around and Harry could hear what Sam's eyes wouldn't allow him to see. Dean was undergoing the same treatment and he caught bits and pieces of what their captors were saying. It was enough for Harry to know what spell they used and why they were treating the Winchesters they way they were.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched as Harry entered Sam's mind, the way his eyes glazed over in concentration at first but slowly into nothingness as he dug deeper into Sam's mind. The way Sam's breathing grew frantic and his fingers curled into his palms, Dean knew it wasn't going to be good once they came out of what ever Harry was doing.

Sam gasped and as soon as he gathered himself enough he made a run for the bathroom. Harry remained sitting in his chair as his chin tucked into his chest, catching his breath. Dean followed after Sam and listened until Sam was finished heaving. "You okay?"

"Fine, I just didn't want to remember some of that." Sam looked up and Dean wet a cloth and handed it to Sam to wipe his face clean. "I didn't want to remember and now I know it wasn't just my mind making things up."

"So he knows what happened?" Dean questioned as Sam brushed his teeth clean and rinsed his mouth.

"I don't think he stuck around to watch it all." Sam muttered as he stalked out of the bathroom and Harry was sitting in the same position, chin tucked into his chest and his eyes closed. "You brought me through all of that and you didn't see everything."

"I didn't need to see everything to know what spell they cast on both of you. I pulled out as soon as I got it. I figured it would be better than making you see all of those memories just yet." Harry still hadn't looked up.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked angrily and Harry finally looked up at the Winchesters and Bobby, his eyes had dulled.

"You both need to sit and I'll break the spell." Harry swallowed before motioning Dean to sit next to Sam. "I have to sever the bond in Sam's mind and then yours. So you can't block me from doing this."

"Am I going to see everything?"

"Flashes maybe, I can't say for sure." Harry watched as both brothers took a deep breath and Sam waited for Dean to give the go ahead.

"Are you going to do this any time today?"

It wasn't hard to find the strands that weaved together linking the Winchester's minds and the simple intent of breaking the strands achieved what Harry needed. The emotional out pour that followed caused Harry to jump out of their minds and Bobby must have noticed how sick Harry was feeling.

"Kitchen sink." Bobby mumbled as he pulled Harry into the kitchen and towards the sink. Bobby left the kitchen as Harry was sick and looked at Sam and Dean. "You two okay? Harry ain't."

Sam grimaced at the sound of retching. "I'll go check on him."

"No, you stay in here. I'll check on him." Dean watched as Harry cleaned the sink out and reached for a paper towel to wipe his mouth clean after washing his mouth out the best he could manage with water. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Harry stumbled as he made to head back into the living room where Sam and Bobby were sitting but Dean looped an arm around Harry's waist and made him take a seat in the kitchen.

"Take a minute there." Dean looked back towards the living room and Harry motioned for him to go in there.

"Go make sure your brother is alright." Harry said softly. "I doubt you even want to be in the same room as me and your brother needs you."

"You're sure?"

"Go." Harry waited until he could hear Dean checking on Sam before he laid his head on top of the table and closed his eyes. Using powerful magic after you haven't really used it is a terrible idea. Harry groaned at the ache that started behind his eyelids.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean asked as he took the chair Harry had been sitting in.

"Exhausted." Sam gave Dean a shaky smile, "I feel different though. Not a bad different but it's like whatever Harry did was good. It's kind of like he took a weight off my chest."

"Good." Dean nodded. "You want to go sleep for a little while. I'm sure me and Bobby can figure out something for dinner if you want to sleep until then."

Sam raised a brow at Dean. "Since when did you gain the title of, 'mom'?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you're alright. You want to make a big deal out of it, fine." Dean rubbed at his eyes.

"It looks like both of you could use some sleep." Bobby suggested as he took in the sluggish movements of Dean and the wide yawn coming from Sam. "Get some rest. Take a few days before you go hunting again. I know you two and that's what you'll want to do."

"Let me go tell Harry thanks." Sam mumbled before he walked into the kitchen and turned right back around. "Harry's out like a light, Bobby."

"What?"

"He's sleeping." Sam shrugged. "Guess I'm not the only one who's tired."

"I guess I need to wake him up."

"Let him sleep until he has to go and get Teddy." Dean said and the statement effectively stopped Bobby in his tracks. "Just remember to wake him up around two thirty."

"You, Dean Winchester, are okay with Harry sleeping in my house?" Bobby stared incredulously. "Who is a wizard, and you were none to happy about earlier."

"Let him sleep." Dean waved it off and headed down the hallway. "Let us all sleep. Apparently we need it." Dean added with a yawn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry jerked awake when Bobby shook his shoulder, causing the chair to tip over behind him as he moved to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Sorry," Harry rubbed his eyes and righted the chair, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not sure, but it's around two-thirty. Dean said to wake you up around this time." Bobby watched as Harry stretched.

"I've got to go and pick up Teddy." Harry looked around the kitchen and into the living room. "Where are they?"

"Sleeping." Bobby answered with a shrug.

"I probably should have realized that would happen. The whole not getting sleep because of a spell and removing said spell, probably wiped them out."

"Well whatever you did wiped you out. As soon as you sat down in here you were out."

"I haven't done magic like that in a long time, Bobby. There really isn't a need to use it around here."

"You'd be surprised." Bobby said under his breath. "Anyways shouldn't you be heading out to get Teddy?"

"Well am I going to have a job tomorrow morning or should I just not bother driving over here?"

"You've got a job, be here bright and early."

"Right, thanks, Bobby."

"If you're tired, don't come in but call and let me know."

"Right," Harry nodded to himself, "You're probably going to be eating alone tonight, Sam and Dean will probably sleep straight through the rest of the day and tonight. Having someone in your mind does that to you."

"So I shouldn't be worried is what you're saying."

"Not really, but I figure with you being a hunter and all you're bound to worry about them until they wake up." Harry pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed for the door, "But there really isn't any reason to worry, Bobby. They should be fine now, well, as fine as they can be."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fridays were nice change of pace. Teddy would be home for the weekend and on Saturdays he and Teddy played soccer in the back yard. Plus, if Harry needed to he could pack everything with a quick flick of the wrist and he and Teddy could be out of there.

Teddy was bouncing in excitement as they headed out to the truck that today was Friday and Harry was ready to face the music when he got to the garage. What Harry did not expect was what came out of Teddy's mouth. "You think Sam and Dean will want to play soccer with us on Saturday?"

Harry choked on the water he was drinking. "I don't think so, Squirt."

"Ask them. Please?"

"Why?"

"Cause it will be fun."

"I'm sure they probably have plans."

"How do you know? Not like you were talking to them the last time we saw them. No one was talking but me."

Harry narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. This was why he didn't have friends, because kids get attached and when things don't go their way they get upset. "What if they say no?"

"They won't." Teddy shrugged and pulled his bag onto his lap when he saw they were getting close to the school. "And they're your friends too, aren't they?" Teddy pulled on his backpack as Harry pulled up to drop Teddy off. "Just don't forget to ask."

"They'll say no." Harry answered and Teddy gave Harry a look that appeared calculating.

"That's the worst they can do." Teddy slid out the truck and headed into the school leaving Harry alone to face a garage full of hunters.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pulled up by the garage instead of his usual spot outside of Bobby's and looked over at the house. Everything was quiet. No one was waiting on the steps for his arrival and the garage was all locked up. Pulling out his keys Harry braved the garage and hoped for the best from both of the Winchesters and Bobby.

Throughout the process of unlocking each bay and starting up everything for the day Harry kept reflecting on Teddy's words. 'Just ask them, what's the worst that can happen?' Obviously Teddy was too young to understand what the worst could end up being, but Harry couldn't picture the Winchesters ever agreeing to play soccer with a seven year old kid while they were supposed to be recuperating. Especially not after they had found out that Harry was a wizard and Harry had an inkling that the Winchesters had figured out that Teddy wasn't as human as he looked either. The thought of the Winchesters knowing anything about them sent chills of fear down Harry's spine.

Deciding that it would be better not to worry until he absolutely had to, which by Harry's estimate he would start worrying in a few hours, he glanced at the car sitting in the last bay. Harry had a lot of work to start on with a car that resembled his nerves. All over the damn garage.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At half past ten Sam surfaced from sleep, his stomach growling in protest at the lack of food. Sam looked over and Dean was still sleeping, sprawled out on his stomach and lightly snoring. Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slid out from the covers and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and intended on eating as soon as possible.

Venturing into the kitchen Sam saw Bobby sitting with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Sam stole a quick glance at the date, three weeks old. "Looking for a hunt Bobby?"

"No I'm just keeping up with the news, Sam." Bobby sarcastically answered as he folded up the paper and looked at Sam. "Manage to sleep okay? No crazy side effects that you noticed so far?"

"Not that I can tell. Dean's still sleeping but I think that has to do with the fact that he's Dean and nothing can touch him." Sam sifted through Bobby's fridge and managed to find some bacon and a couple of eggs. "And I slept fine, Bobby. Great actually, I'm just starving."

"Might have to do with the fact neither of you boys ate anything since yesterday at lunch. Wake your brother up if he ain't up by the time you're done eating."

"Will do." Sam moved back to the fridge and grabbed a couple more eggs to make for Dean. "You need to go to the store, Bobby."

"Maybe you and your brother can do that today, seeing as you're both eating me out of my house." Bobby answered as he flipped open a book and started reading.

By the time Sam had everything cooked Dean was stumbling into the kitchen, freshly showered and in search of a cup of coffee. Spotting the pot and the still warm coffee, Dean poured a cup before inhaling it and going back for another. "Made enough food for me?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd end up waking up at the prospect of food." Sam set a plate in front of Dean and took a seat with his. "This is delicious."

"Probably tastes like shit and it's only good because you're hungry." Dean joked between bites.

"Thanks, Dean. Not like I haven't cooked any other time we've been here."

"That tasted like shit, too." Dean smirked but kept eating.

"I'll believe that when you refuse to eat something. As soon as you do that I'll be worried that I might poison myself. Until then I think I can manage just fine. Thanks."

"Sleep well, Dean?" Bobby managed to ask between the bantering.

"No dream beams for a second night in a row, so hell yeah." Dean drained the last of his coffee and leaned back in the chair with a satisfied smile on his face. "Did Harry end up showing up or did he end up high tailing it out of here?"

"He's in the garage. It looks like he's made some real progress with the car. Had a delivery guy drop off some parts about an hour after he got here and he's brought some junk out to the salvage yard." Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Why are you asking?"

"Just figured he'd tuck tail and run." Dean shrugged, "He's got more balls then I thought he did." Sam choked on the water he had been drinking. "You okay over there, Sammy?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Where's his truck at? It's not where he normally parks it." Dean looked out the window not seeing the bulky black truck outside.

"Parked right outside the garage." Bobby filled in and continued with what he was reading before he stopped with a sigh. "What are you planning, Dean?"

Dean took in the suspicious looks he was getting from both Bobby and Sam. "I'm not planning anything. Can't a guy just ask a few questions or is that against the law now, too?"

"Would you care if it was?" Sam raised a brow and Dean smirked. "I'm going to go tell Harry thanks, for whatever it was that he did." Sam stood up and searched for his shoes.

"Same." Dean stood up and shoved his boots on and waited for Sam to finish lacing his shoes up. "Really Sam, could you take any longer to put on a pair of shoes?"

"Where's the fire, Dean?"

"Shut it." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and they headed over to the garage. When they passed through the bay door Dean took in the junk pile and the new parts that Harry had strewn across various surfaces in the garage. Bobby was right. Harry did manage to get a lot of work done this morning.

"Where is he?" Sam asked and spotted a pair of legs and shoes underneath the car. Harry slid out on the trolley with oil and grime smeared over his arms and on his face. He was holding a wrench in one hand as he stood and Sam noticed the white knuckled grip Harry had on the tool. "Hey, Harry."

"Sam, Dean."

"I just wanted to say thanks for whatever you did." Sam noticed Harry's grip loosen but Harry looked over towards Dean.

"Yeah, same here." Dean kicked at the floor and Harry nodded in acknowledgement. They stood eyes flickering from one and other before Dean broke the silence. "So how much longer you think it'll take to finish up this car?"

Apparently that was enough of an, 'I'm not going to kill you today' and Harry set the wrench down on the rag he had sitting on the car. "Probably next Tuesday everything will be finished up."

"Dude, do you just magic everything back to how it's supposed to be? It took me awhile to fix up the Impala."

"Nervous energy and no, I don't use magic to do my job." Harry shrugged.

"Right, well I'm heading back to Bobby's." Sam turned to leave and Dean followed behind him.

"Wait!" Harry took a step forward but moved back when both Winchesters looked back at him waiting for him to say whatever he needed to say. "Look, you're okay with me and Teddy right?

"Yeah, we're fine with everything." Sam answered before Dean could say anything sarcastic.

"Yeah, no ganking the nice wizard and his kid."

"Okay." Harry swallowed and debated a moment before asking his next question. "If you found out where I lived and decided later on down the line that I was evil, would you end up finding and killing me?"

"We just established that we wouldn't hurt you or Teddy." Sam scratched the back of his neck before looking over at Dean. "He makes us seem like serial killers."

"I have a right to be cautious." Harry snapped before taking a deep breath.

"It's not like you're inviting us over to your house or something." Dean shot back but cocked his head in thought. "What are you about to ask us to do?"

"It's Teddy's idea. I already told him you would probably say no. He really doesn't have a clue about what has been going on but I can't lie to him and tell him I asked you and you said no." Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Not like I can say no to him anyways and he damn well knows it."

"Just ask whatever you plan on asking, Harry." Sam smirked at the bundle of nerves standing in front of them.

"Saturday's are football, well soccer days."

"And…" Sam prompted and Dean smacked him on the back of the head.

"Teddy wants us to play soccer doesn't he?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you don't have to and you probably don't want to at all. But I told him I'd ask."

Harry fumbled as Dean and Sam both looked at each other for a few minutes as if they were having a conversation in their minds. Sam appeared to be winning what ever they were silently arguing about as Dean sighed loudly and brushed a hand through his hair none to gently.

"Sounds like a blast." Sam gave a bright wide smile.

"What?" Harry's jaw dropped at the aspect of them having agreed to come to his house and play soccer with his kid.

"We'll be there. Might not play soccer with the runt but we'll be there." Dean answered amused at Harry's response. "So what time and where at?"

"Around lunch I guess and at my house. I'll make something." Harry moved around in slight shock before turning back to the Winchesters. "You want to play soccer with a seven year old?"

"It's Teddy." Sam answered with a shrug.

"What he said." Dean added.

"Should I be worried?" Harry eyed the brothers before Sam started laughing before turning around to leave the garage.

"Think of it as a truce or something." Dean shrugged. "Plus you helped Sam out so I figure you can't be all that bad."

"Oh, tell Bobby he's welcome to come along. He knows the address."

"Okay but I doubt Bobby and soccer are the greatest combinations in the world."

"I doubt you and your brother are either." Harry muttered under his breath as Dean headed back towards Bobby's.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Soccer, Sam? We did not just agree to go play soccer with a seven year old!"

"I think we just did, Dean." Sam sat on the couch and listened to Bobby puttering around before Dean stood in front of him.

"Why? Why did we say we'd go? We don't know Harry and we're going to his house, it could be a trap or something. Did you even think about that? We don't even know how to play soccer, Sam."

"You really think Harry's going to hurt either of us after he took the time to heal a couple of bones and fix my brain? I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Right, because it makes total sense to play soccer with wizard spawn?" Sam bit back a laugh before scowling at his brother.

"We don't know that Teddy is a wizard also, but yes it makes sense."

"How does playing soccer make sense?"

"It's a peace offering, Dean. Being invited into his home, that's a lot."

"Invited into whose home?" Bobby asked as he moved from his study into the living room.

"Harry's which you're invited to tag along also." Sam answered.

"For what? He ain't ever invited anyone to his house."

"Lunch and soccer." Sam answered.

"What are we really invited for, Sam?"

"Exactly what he said, Bobby," Dean snorted, "Lunch and soccer."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday morning had Harry making sure the house was clean. Not like cleanliness was important compared to Bobby's but everything was neat and probably looked a little OCD with the way Harry kept everything in its designated area. Teddy was sitting in front of the television watching cartoons and Harry thanked Merlin he invested in some more kid friendly channels and couldn't help but stop and watch the Scooby Doo episode that Teddy had settled on as he finished picking up a few books and magazines he had left scattered around the living room.

"Teddy, did you clean your room up like I asked?" Harry prompted when a commercial rolled around.

"Made the bed and everything." Teddy looked around the living room and back towards Harry. Teddy stared a little too long and Harry felt Teddy trying to figure out why Harry was so frantic and cleaning everything in the house.

"Don't do it, Teddy. You know I hate it when you try and read me."

"Sorry." Teddy mumbled and turned back towards the television. "So what's for lunch?"

"Just work on it, Squirt." Harry sighed and threw the magazines on the coffee table before moving into the kitchen. Harry's nerves were dancing and the only way he could manage to calm them was by cleaning or cooking and he was thankful he made it to the store earlier in the week. "I figured some barbeque chicken would be okay. You think that's okay?"

"It's good." Teddy stood up and followed Harry into the kitchen. "When are they going to be here?"

Harry looked up at the clock over the stove top, ten o'clock. "Probably in a couple of hours." Harry moved to click the radio on and let the sounds of classic rock filter through the kitchen.

"It's going to take that long for this to cook?" Teddy eyed the chicken Harry had been seasoning with distaste.

"I'm baking it, so yes it'll take a couple of hours. I figured we'd make some macaroni and green beans to go with it."

"Can you make a pie?" Teddy's eyes danced in merriment.

"Maybe if I had some help and knew which kind to make." Harry watched as Teddy scanned the fruit that was placed on the table and he snagged an apple. "I'm pretty sure we have enough of those."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can do that if you promise me something."

"Promise what?"

"No using magic while everyone is here." Harry watched as Teddy took a moment to think about it.

"But we're at home and you said I could use magic when we were here."

"Not around the Winchesters or Bobby. Not yet okay?" Harry sighed when Teddy nodded. "Thanks, Squirt."

"I'm going back to Scooby."

"Alright you have fun with that." Harry moved to turn the music down a little bit so not to bother Teddy before he started pulling different utensils out to begin the process of making the meal.

A few minutes after twelve Harry was waiting on the pie to finish when he heard the distinctive growl of classic muscle and Teddy looked up as the sound grew closer and pulled into the driveway and everything went quiet.

"They're here!" Teddy stood up and made a run for the door and pulled it open to see Bobby, Sam, and Dean sliding out of the Impala. Harry deserted the pie and made to follow Teddy. Harry watched as Teddy began chatting and led them into the house.

"Hey." Harry greeted at they finally all made it into the house.

"Smells good." Sam commented before Teddy drug him in one direction shouting about showing his room to him.

"I'd offer a tour but I've got a pie in the oven and I don't want it to burn." Harry gestured to sit down in the living room or the kitchen and both Dean and Bobby moved to sit in the kitchen.

"What kind?" Dean asked as soon as he was seated.

"Apple." Harry answered as he checked it and decided another few minutes and then it needed to come out and clicked the radio off.

"Great choice." Dean commented as he took in what he could see of the house so far. It was homey. That was the only word Dean could come up with. It was homey but he could tell the money Harry had put into it, especially kitchen. Top of the line appliances is what Dean was guessing.

Harry was pulling out the pie as Teddy ran back into the kitchen with Sam trailing him. Harry cautiously set the pie down and leveled Teddy with a glare.

"Sorry." Teddy's shoulders slumped.

"You know better, especially when I'm cooking. You remember what happened last time you flew into here and knocked into me when I was making pasta."

"Yeah, it was so cool." Teddy smiled but covered his mouth with his hand. "I won't do it again. Sam said my room was awesome."

"I bet he did, what did you show him?" Harry asked Teddy hoping Teddy stayed away from any magical items that he had in his room, like the snitch Harry bought last year or even the child's broom he let Teddy ride around on every so often.

"My books and all the pictures I drew."

"Uh huh." Harry pulled out plates and silverware and set them on the end of the counter. "I figured it'd be easier to load your plate up with whatever you wanted and then sit. Everything is ready if you want to eat." Harry started making Teddy's plate and sat in down on the table and waited for everyone else before getting his own.

There was an awkward silence as Harry waited to see what the hunters thought of his cooking but Dean broke the silence. "Where the heck did you learn to cook like this? I haven't eaten anything this good in forever"

"From Grandma Weasley." Teddy supplied.

"Well this is brilliant." Sam agreed with Dean.

"Oh, if all this is good I can't wait for the pie." Harry gave a chuckle from the praise.

"So what did you do yesterday, Teddy?" Sam asked and Teddy launched into the epic tale of the races he got into during recess.

"I was the fastest! I beat a third grader and everything. It was awesome."

"A third grader?" Dean looked over towards Sam. "I bet you couldn't beat me or Sammy."

"I could too! I'll show you after soccer."

"Are you sure about that, Teddy?" Harry asked as he stood up to grab the pie and set it on the table. "Sam and Dean have pretty long legs. I don't think you'd beat them."

Teddy opened his mouth and glared at Harry. "I could beat you, too."

"Really? Last time you lost, if I remember correctly."

"Once." Bobby watched in amusement at the bickering going on between Harry and Teddy and how Sam and Dean were both slowly getting drawn into it as they finished up the pie they were eating.

"That was great, Harry."

"Can we go play soccer, now?"

"A few minutes Teddy. I'll show everyone around the house and then we'll go out and play but first you need to wash your hands." Teddy stood up and headed off before everyone else made to stand up.

"So you saw the kitchen and dining room." Harry headed down the hall and pointed out Teddy's room and Dean could understand why Teddy said his room was awesome. The room was definitely not boring and it was pretty big for a kid's room. "Bathroom." Harry pointed out and led the further down the hall ignoring on of the doors they passed by. "My room and that's my study. I don't really use it. But that's pretty much it." Harry pointed to the room across from his, "that's the spare room, even thought I haven't much use for it."

"What's this room?" Sam asked pointed towards the door they passed earlier.

"That's my training room." Harry shrugged and hoped they wouldn't get to curious about it.

"Can we see it?"

"Maybe later. Teddy's probably out back dying of boredom." Harry stopped before opening the back door. "You know you don't have to stay."

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to be." Sam answered and opened the door and headed out but stopped.

"What?" Harry stepped around him and tried to see what Sam was seeing.

"I didn't expect the backyard to be this huge."

"It's a couple of acres. It's not really that big." Harry shrugged.

"It's awesome. That's what it is, Harry." Sam said before moving off the porch and onto the grass.

"We didn't have a yard growing up." Dean supplied as he followed behind them.

"We can play right?" Teddy had already gotten the soccer ball and was nudging at the ball with his foot.

"I promised didn't I?" Harry jogged out towards Teddy and watched as Teddy tore off kicking the ball around the yard. Sam, Dean, and Bobby stood watching as Harry chased after Teddy his eyes alight with joy. Harry stole the ball from Teddy and took off running in the opposite direction laughing as Teddy tried his best to steal it back.

"You're not playing fair!" Teddy shouted as he kept running trying to catch up.

"Oh I'm not?" Harry glanced up at Sam and Dean and smirked. "Maybe you should get another team mate to help you out."

"Sam!" Teddy yelled in excitement and Sam turned and looked at Dean.

"Looks like I've been summoned." Sam jogged out to where Harry and Teddy were running and stole the ball from Harry and passed it to Teddy.

Dean watched as Harry ran behind both Sam and Teddy trying to get the ball back but with a heroic kick from Teddy the ball went through a set of trees they were using as a goal. Harry ran over and plucked Teddy up off the ground and Teddy started laughing.

"Oh not fair? I think it isn't fair that it's two against one!" Harry was carrying Teddy around under his arm and Dean wondered how often the two played like that and how it could have been if he and Sam had grown up a little differently than they had.

"You going to make Sam do all the work out there?" Bobby asked from where he had taken a seat on the porch and pulled out a small book out of the pocket of his vest and began flicking through until he settled on a page.

"Dean!" Teddy came running up to the porch out of breath. "You have to play on Harry's team. Come on." Teddy grabbed for Dean's hand and Dean let himself be pulled out of the chair and into the grass. "All you got to do is kick with your feet and try and make a goal."

Harry could have laughed at the face Dean was making between horror and confusion at the thought of playing soccer but he nodded to Teddy. Soon they were running back and forth across the yard chasing after the ball. After Sam assisted Teddy with another goal Dean grabbed at Harry's arm. "Dude, we're losing to a seven year old, two to zero. Last I checked that's pretty bad. Even if we're going to lose in the long run it can't be by much."

Harry cocked a brow and smirked at the competitiveness from the elder Winchester Harry stood thinking for a moment before getting an idea. "Grab Teddy, he'll expect it from me but not you."

"What?"

"Just scoop him up when I signal and I'll even us out a bit." Harry didn't wait for an answer but Dean figured that it was Harry's idea. They waited until Teddy had the ball before Harry signaled him over and Dean snagged Teddy around the waist and took off running with a giggling Teddy as Harry stole the ball and started for their goal.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he closed in on Harry, "You're stealing a team mate from me."

"No rules, Sam!" Harry grinned and kicked the ball into their goal.

"Oh you two are going down." Sam declared as he kicked the ball back into play as Dean set the giggling Teddy down on the ground.

The end of the game was called when Teddy tripped over his feet and instead of getting up he stayed sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath but still smiling. Sam sat next to him checking his hands and Harry watched in fascination at the care the Winchesters had been showing Teddy. Sam said something that made Teddy smile and soon Teddy was being run around the yard on Sam's back chanting that they had won.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the red cheeks on Teddy and the scene of someone as big as Sam toting Teddy around like he was. Harry ducked inside to grab everyone a bottle of water. When he came out they were all sitting around on the porch. Harry cracked open Teddy's water before handing it to him and tossed the other bottles to Sam, Dean and Bobby before taking a gulp from his own.

Harry watched as Teddy downed the water but the way his head ticked to one side after he finished made Harry a little suspicious as to what was going on in his mind or what he was picking up from them. When Teddy's head swung around and landed on Dean and his mouth opened Harry intervened before Teddy could manage to form the words he was thinking.

"Teddy, why don't you go and throw that in the bin."

"Okay." Teddy left the porch and headed inside.

"Thanks for doing this," Harry said softly. "You didn't have to come much less humor Teddy. Thanks for doing that."

"You're always saying thanks," Dean commented as he stood up and stretched. "We know we didn't have to be here but we came."

"It was actually kind of nice." Sam added surprising everyone. "What? How often have we done anything like this? We don't really sit down and enjoy an afternoon so it was kind of nice, that's all I'm saying."

"Right." Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder with a closed fist signaling that it was time for them to head back to Bobby's.

"So we'll be seeing you on Monday?" Bobby stood and placed the book he had resting on his lap back into the pocket of his vest.

"Bright and early just like usual." Harry nodded and started to lead the Winchesters through the house and out front when Teddy came running out to say goodbye to everyone.

"Later, Ted." Dean ruffled his hair and Sam squatted down and whispered into Teddy's ear for a moment before straightening out with a grin.

"See you Monday." Bobby shook his head before opening the passenger side door and scooted in the Impala and waited for Sam and Dean to do the same. As soon as they pulled out the driveway Harry nudged Teddy back inside.

"So what did Sam say to you?"

"It's a secret." Teddy grinned at Harry and headed straight for his room.

"Right, I just love secrets." Harry rolled his eyes and moved to the kitchen to start cleaning the soaking dishes from lunch.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What did you tell him?" Dean asked as soon as they made it back to Bobby's and Bobby threw two more books at them to start reading.

"It's a secret, Dean." Sam smirked at the glare Dean sent his way.

"So, you can tell me. It's not like he's going to know." When Sam stayed quiet and focused on the pages in front of him Dean smacked Sam shoulder. "Come on, Sam."

"Just told him that you and Harry would never beat us, cause we are the best."

"Uh huh." Dean picked up his book and moved into the kitchen to start reading and scrunched his nose. "Why are we still reading about spells and different types of magic that we could come across when Harry fixed you?"

"Cause you never know when any of this information is going to be useful." Bobby shouted from his study. "Especially when you two start hunting again."

Dean looked into the living room where Sam was reading and scribbling notes down. Dean wasn't sure when he and Sam were going to be ready to start hunting again but he had a feeling that something was going to pull them away from South Dakota sooner or later and he wasn't sure how he felt about leaving. From the way Sam started chewing on his lip and looking around Bobby's, Dean was pretty sure Sam didn't know how he felt about leaving either.


	5. Chapter 5

Something did end up pulling Sam and Dean away from the sanctuary they had found at Bobby's. According to Bobby there was a quick salt and burn that needed taking care of. It would only be a day's drive to get there and a couple more days to wrap everything up and head back to Bobby's. At least that's what Bobby told them but knowing their luck they'd be back in two weeks because they had to stitch up an arm here, a leg there.

So the Monday after a day of sun and soccer, the Winchester's packed everything they needed into the Impala and left town before the sun had risen. Bobby made a waspish comment about not telling Harry and the kid where they were going as they settled into the Impala and Dean cranked the car to leave.

"Think we should have waited?" Sam asked as Dean steered them through the rickety towers of cars and onto the highway.

"Sam we're going to be back by the end of the week, at the latest."

"I know that but still, don't you tell friends when you're going out of town that you're going out of town so they don't worry."

"Harry isn't going to worry about us, Sam. He'll just keep going into work and doing what he does. He probably won't even notice we're gone. Plus, Bobby will tell him we needed to do something."

"I think you're wrong, Dean." Sam answered as he focused on the lines slipping past them on the blacktop.

"Well Bobby will watch out for him." Dean wiped a hand over his lips.

After an hour of silence Sam shifted on the seat, leaning his head back to look at the roof of the car. Dean glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye and refocused on the road when Sam sighed. If Sam wanted to talk he'd talk. No reason to jumpstart a sharing is caring moment.

"Do you think I'm ready to be doing this?" Sam asked softly.

"Ready to hunt again?"

"Yeah," Sam rubbed beneath his eyes before straightening up in the seat. "We haven't been out on a hunt in almost two months, Dean."

"Are you saying you don't think you can handle a salt and burn, Sammy? Cause that's what I'm hearing and we both know that even if we're still having issues from the witches there are still things out there that shouldn't be there and someone has to kill them."

"We're?" Sam caught Dean's slip of the tongue. "We're still having issues? I thought it was just me, Dean."

"Look, Sam. They tortured us and we should probably be dead. We both still know how to shoot a gun. We both know how to get rid of angry spirits, exorcise demons, and how to kill werewolves. We still have everything we need to get the job done and that's what we're going to do."

"You're right." Sam bit on his bottom lip. "We have a job to do and we're going to do it. I just don't want to mess this up."

"Like we messed up the last time?" Dean said softly. "We both made mistakes but the only way to get over it is to learn where we screwed up and to keep going." Dean turned on the radio and Metallica filled the car cutting off any further discussion. After a few minutes of music and road passing by filtered through the car Dean turned the volume down. "We can pass this one up if you want."

"Thanks, but you're right, Dean. Just got to get back in the saddle and do what we know best."

"You're sure?" Dean looked over at Sam. "Cause I'll turn around if you really think you can't handle a salt and burn."

Sam ignored the need to rise to the bait Dean had thrown out to get him riled up. "No, let's go burn some bones." Sam smirked.

"That's more like it." Dean grinned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala was gone when Harry made it over to the garage. Not only was the Impala missing but Bobby was sitting on the front porch steps with a cup of steaming coffee in hand. Harry locked up the truck and sat next to Bobby.

"What's up?"

"The Winchesters had to go handle some business out of town this week."

"I figured something was up when the Impala wasn't here." Harry's gaze focused on the numerous cars and all the junk out towards the salvage area.

"They should be back by the end of the week."

"This business," Harry looked over at Bobby. "It's not business but a hunt?"

"Yeah." Bobby answered as he waited for Harry to get to what he was fishing for.

"What is it this time?"

"It's just a salt and burn." Bobby waited for Harry to say the inevitable, 'I hope they're careful.' But it never came.

"Well, then." Harry stood up and brushed the dirt off the back of his pants. A hopeless gesture when he was probably going to destroy the pants with grime and oil from working in the garage. "I guess I'll see them whenever they show back up."

"Guess so." Bobby gave half a smile before standing to head back into the house. Harry stood on the last step for a moment before walking over to the garage.

The garage was empty. Even if it had been a few days of working with Dean and listening to his comments about different cars and his humming to random rock songs until Harry gave in and switched the static filled radio on. This week was going to be different. Even if he had only just met the Winchesters and started to become friends with them, Harry had gotten attached to their presence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Thursday evening Sam had called and left a message saying he and Dean had stumbled across another case after the salt and burn and they were heading over to check it out. They wouldn't be in until next week the earliest and that was if the case went well. Otherwise Bobby would be seeing them in two weeks or so. Bobby heard Dean yelling in the background to tell Harry and that they would be careful.

Bobby sat on the porch steps waiting for Harry to pull up and park out by the garage as he started doing on Tuesday. He not only parked over at the garage but he also stopped coming by to chat with whoever was sitting outside when he arrived. Bobby noticed a lot about Harry within the last week.

Harry was attached to the Winchesters and it showed. He was missing them. The car that he and Dean had been working on was finished by Tuesday morning and he was left to his boredom as handled the handful of oil changes that had come in over the week. Harry was listless and it annoyed Bobby to no end. He wasn't much for talking things out and he assumed Harry wasn't that type of fellow either since he really didn't talk much. Well, he didn't talk much before the Winchesters got here. Bobby needed to come up with a plan to get the kid out of his funk if the weekend with Teddy didn't do anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday morning at the Potter household was a subdued affair. Teddy ate his pancakes sitting at the coffee table watching Scooby-Doo and Harry sat on the couch with a plate of eggs and bacon. Before Harry made to scoop up the dirty plates and watch more cartoons with Teddy there was an incessant tapping against the window pane.

"Harry?" Teddy looked over and saw a Barn Owl with a thick envelop attached to its leg.

"I'll get it Teddy." Harry stood up slowly to open the window. They never received owl mail except a few letters from Molly but those tapered off after the first few months of living in America. Harry pulled the window open and the owl flew in and settled on the back of the couch.

Harry approached it cautiously and untied the letter and started to read it.

Mister Harry Potter,

Who am I kidding, Harry? I can't do this formally or any other way than just telling you. Mom's passed away. We had her funeral a few weeks ago because I couldn't find you. You've gotten too good at hiding yourself away from the rest of the world. I didn't know you moved that far away and I bet you didn't know that I was still living and breathing? Right?

I guess it was her time you know? She wasn't the same after the war. Who would be? Anyways I'm coming to visit since I finally found you. You're the last of my family, even if you aren't family by blood. I'm not sure when I'll be getting across the pound but hopefully in a few weeks after I managed to get everything fixed on my end I'll be able to come see the black sheep of the family.

Love, 

Charlie Weasley

"What's it say?" Teddy handed over a few pieces of his left over pancakes to the owl and stood next to Harry waiting.

"Um, give me a few minutes, Teddy." Harry folded the paper up and stuffed it into his pocket and wiped furiously at his eyes. "I'll tell you about it in a minute. You just watch the rest of your cartoons and I'll be in the study. Okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in a little while, okay?" Harry tried his best not to snap at Teddy, reminding himself that Teddy was only seven and not to take it out on him. "I just need a moment."

Teddy nodded before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and moving back to settle on the couch. "Love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Squirt." Harry walked down the hallway, hand brushing against the wall and he sat heavily in the study. How did Harry tell Teddy about Grandma Weasley? How did Harry know for sure that Charlie was who he said he was and actually alive?

First things first, Harry needed to get in contact with the ministry to verify everything. There would be someone there who could tell him for sure. Spinning in his chair Harry eyed the fireplace that was intended to be used for floo-calling.

Harry made his way down the hall and back into the living room. The call was quick and simple. Everything was verified and Charlie Weasley was alive. He hid out with the dragons during the worst of the war and when it was over he went out to aid in helping other dragon keepers around the continent. He disappeared for years and that's why everyone assumed him dead.

"Teddy?"

"Something's still wrong." Teddy cocked his head as he looked at Harry. His hair was pink this morning but it faded to a dull black within the short amount of time that Harry was in the study.

"It's Grandma Weasley," Harry paused for a moment. "She's in heaven now."

"Heaven." Teddy repeated. "Like Mum and Dad?"

"Exactly like that, Teddy." Harry nodded as he sat down next to Teddy on the couch and wrapped an arm around him. "She's with her family now."

"She's happy?" Teddy asked softly.

"Yes, she's happy."

"But I won't get to see her anymore."

"No but just like your Mum and Dad, I'll tell you everything I can that you didn't know about her."

"I'll miss her."

"Me too, Teddy. Me too." Harry held Teddy tightly to his chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday Harry wasn't any different. He drove straight up to the garage and started working as soon as a car was towed in. Then later on a truck came in with junk and Harry was out and telling the driver where to drop it off before Bobby had his boots on. Bobby groaned in annoyance and decided to head over and see what as going on with him.

Harry was scrubbing at the stained bay areas, trying to get the oil up off the floor. Bobby stood watching even as Harry's fingers slipped lose on the brush and scraped against the floor and he'd right the brush and keep scrubbing.

"Harry?" Bobby stepped into Harry's line of view but Harry kept scrubbing, ignoring the fact that someone was in the garage and talking to him. "Harry." Bobby prompted again but didn't get any response out of him. Bobby looked around trying to see what was causing the distress and he spotted the crumpled up letter on the counter and moved to read it.

The ink was fading and the folds were going to eventually tear. Bobby moved back over to Harry after reading the letter and bent to put a stop to the motion. "Harry you need to stop."

"This needs to be cleaned." Harry pointed to the ground. "I didn't clean last week and if I don't do it now it'll just start layering up until it's too much."

"We can do it later, right now I want to talk to you about this." Bobby held the paper out to Harry and waited for a response.

"I hadn't talked to her in two years, Bobby." Harry said softly. "The last person of my family I left alone. I promised I'd write to her but as soon as she stopped sending letters, I just stopped writing."

"Doesn't look like she was the last of your family if this, Charlie guy is for real."

"I should have written to her. I should have taken Teddy to go see her again."

"Harry, you were starting over. She would have understood that." Bobby pulled Harry up from the floor and directed him towards a chair. "How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday." Bobby grimaced at the state Harry must have been in to continuously reread and fumble with the letter.

"Did you tell Teddy?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"You could have stayed home today if you needed. You could stay home for however long you need."

"I can't." Harry looked over to Bobby. "It's just she was like a mom to me and sometimes you just need to keep busy to not get lost in your thoughts. I'm not ignoring it, it's just that I need to keep busy. It's how I deal."

"If you want to work then you can work. I'm not stopping you."

"Thanks Bobby." Harry gave a half-hearted smile before moving to wash his hands. "I just couldn't act funny around Teddy yesterday and every time someone dies I tend to go overload with the cleaning."

"Some people laugh." Bobby grinned at the chuckle that erupted from Harry.

"That they do."

"So tell me about her and this Charlie fellow." Bobby prompted as Harry sat back down next to him.

"Her name was Molly Weasley and she was one hell of a woman." Harry smiled at the memories. "She took me in like I was one of her own and took care of me when everyone else wouldn't."

"She made these sweaters every Christmas for all her kids and the first year I got one, I was so happy I could have cried. It was maroon with an H on it. Each of the Weasley's got a knitted sweater from her and I wore each and every one of them until I grew out of them."

"Sounds like a good woman."

"You would have liked her." Harry nodded. "Now Charlie, he gave his Mum a heart attack every time he wrote or showed up. "

"What did he do?"

"He worked with dragons over in Romania." Harry explained.

"Dragons? Like real, live, fire-breathing dragons?"

"Yeah. I fought one in my fourth year. Well not really fought but I had to find a golden egg it was protecting and it chased me all over the school." Harry smiled briefly as he dropped into silence.

Bobby took that as his cue to get up and leave but stopped at the door. "You know if you ever want any company you just got to ask. I wouldn't mind having you and Teddy over for dinner."

"Only if I cook. I don't know if I can trust you're cooking by the way you keep your kitchen." Harry smirked.

"Right, I'll get right on cleaning my kitchen right after I kill some demons." Bobby snorted as he headed back to the house. He needed to call the Winchesters and see when they were planning on coming back. It might do Harry some good to have his friends around.

As soon as he was inside Bobby pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam. After the fifth ring Bobby was about to hang up when Sam answer.

"Hello?"

"Sam."

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"When are you boys coming back?" Bobby almost choked at the thought of wanting to say, 'when are you boys coming back home?' Bobby listened to Sam's muffled tones.

"The case was a bust so we'll probably be back tomorrow evening. Why?"

"Just don't go finding anymore cases and be back tomorrow evening." Bobby answered.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Dean's voice came over the line and figured Sam had put him on speakerphone again.

"Nothing bad," Bobby reassured them, "Just needed to make sure you're in one piece for one."

"And?" Sam prompted.

"And Harry got some bad news and he's handling it but I think he'd be handling it better with his friends around."

"What happened, Bobby?"

"He lost someone that used to watch after him."

"How's he handling it?" Sam asked softly.

"Cleaning the garage top to bottom," Bobby snorted in amusement. "That garage is going to sparkle."

"We'll be there tomorrow evening." Dean butted into the conversation. "We need to swing by his house or what?"

"I'm going to try to get him to cook dinner for me and Teddy here." Bobby rolled his eyes at the laughter. "Look, he ain't been talking and he kind of shut himself in the garage since you two have been gone. Probably worried him to death just up and leaving without saying goodbye to him."

"Did he ask about us?" Dean asked as Sam said, "I told you so, Dean."

"The first day he asked if you were going on a hunt and just said he'd see you when he'd see you next. Other than that he hasn't said much."

"Well, we'll be seeing you, Bobby."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hanging up Sam looked over towards Dean. Dean feeling Sam looking him looked over and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You tell me one more time, 'I told you so,' I'm pulling over and kicking you out."

"I'm not saying anything."

"But you're thinking it." Dean pointed out before exhaling loudly. "Look we don't do friends, so how was I supposed to know? Plus we managed a lot with in the time that we were gone."

"Apparently a lot has happened since we were gone, too."

"We'll be there tomorrow evening." Dean filled the silence in the car as he hummed along with the radio, slightly nodding his head in time with the song.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby dialed the garage as soon as he hung up with Dean and Sam. He waited a few rings before Harry answered.

"Singer Salvage and Garage."

"Harry."

"Bobby you just left. What could you have forgotten to tell me in the last ten minutes since you saw me?"

"I didn't forget anything, kid. Just wanted to see if you'd mind bringing Teddy to hang out and maybe we could have dinner or something."

"That's fine. I wouldn't mind doing something besides watching cartoons. How about tomorrow, that's okay with your right?"

"The only thing I'm doing is research and something other than a sandwich would be great."

"You know you don't have to do this, Bobby." Harry sighed.

"Do what?" Bobby feigned innocence.

"You don't have to hang out with me and Teddy just because Molly passed away."

"If you want to think I'm inviting you two over because of that then you go on ahead and keep thinking that."

"I will," Harry informed Bobby before continuing, "but we're still coming over tomorrow. Is there anything in particular that you wanted for dinner?"

"Nope, whatever you feel like picking up and cooking."

"Right I'll pick Teddy up after school, head to the grocery and come over and cook for you." Bobby could feel Harry's eye roll through the phone before hanging up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was bouncing next to the shopping cart as Harry sorted through the fresh vegetables trying to decide what to cook with the chicken. His eyes landed on the fresh yellow squash and the green beans. One was his favorite and the other was Teddy's favorite vegetable.

"We're eating at Bobby's tonight?" Teddy asked for the fourth time since they moved from proteins to vegetables.

"Yes we are."

"Why are you getting so much?" Teddy eyed the overabundance of items in the cart.

"So Bobby can have left-overs for a couple of days. I figure he might like to have something to go with those sandwiches he seems to like so much."

"What kind of sandwiches?"

"What kind do you think?"

"Bologna." Teddy answered quickly causing Harry to burst out in laughter. A few shoppers around them turned to look before going back to their own shopping.

"We'll have to ask and find out." Harry pushed the cart towards the checkout and Teddy eyed the candies next to the register as Harry placed everything on the counter. "No you can not have M&M's. Not today."

"Please?"

"Not today. We're going to have a big dinner at Bobby's tonight. You can't spoil your dinner because I don't think Bobby will be able to handle two weeks of left-overs because you couldn't manage to eat your portion."

"Okay." Teddy's shoulders slumped as he started pouting.

"Squirt." Harry sighed and gave in and tossed a bag of M&M's up on the counter getting a grin from the cashier.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Still can't have them until after dinner." Harry grinned as the slump reappeared but the pout disappeared.

"Okay." Harry paid the cashier and grabbed Teddy's hand as he maneuvered the parking lot and headed towards the truck. Harry handed Teddy' the light bags and they placed everything on the floorboard before buckling in and heading to Bobby's.

After parking around back due to Bobby's odd request, Harry and Teddy set up in the kitchen. Teddy took up his usual residence on the countertop next to the sink after Harry gave the counters a thorough cleaning. Bobby was at the table listening to Teddy ramble on about what he had been learning in school. It was amusing to hear how much Teddy disliked anything to do with numbers. Even the color-by-numbers one substitute gave him when he finished his work earlier than the rest of the class.

Harry had the bag of M&M's in his shirt pocket as he set to cooking and when Bobby commented Teddy laughed.

"He always tries to steal them when he thinks I'm not looking." Harry supplied as he went back to cooking the squash and turned the chicken over in the pan.

"I never get them, he always catches me." Teddy's legs were singing and lightly bumping against the already battered cabinets.

"At least I let you get them this time." Harry grinned over his shoulder as he finished seasoning the chicken and declaring everything finished. Harry searched through the cabinets quickly before finding the plates and fixing each of them a plate. Harry cut Teddy's chicken into bite size pieces and set the plate on the table before helping Teddy down off the counter.

Bobby grabbed his and Harry's plates and set them on the table and grinned when he caught the sound of the Impala pulling into the driveway. Harry's head snapped up and he fixed onto Bobby. "Looks like we've got company."

"Who?" Teddy asked with a piece of chicken barely hanging onto his fork.

"You'll see." Bobby smiled and scooted away from the table and headed towards the front of the house to greet the Winchesters. Harry ignored the need to jump up from the table and to see if they were in one piece.

The footsteps were heavy in the hallway and loud thumps sounded close to the kitchen. Harry assumed it was their bags.

"It smells amazing in here, Bobby." Sam commented as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, since when did you cook?" Dean asked.

"I don't." Bobby answered.

"Sam and Dean?" Teddy's eyes widened in excitement and he wriggled in his chair.

"Go see em'." Harry nodded for Teddy to go see them and he slowly stood up himself. He slowly made his way around the corner and stopped at the sight of Sam plucking Teddy up off the floor and hugging him tight and then Dean squatting to ruffle Teddy's hair.

When Dean looked up Harry sighed. His left cheek tinted yellow from a faded bruise and his arm had stitches. Harry quickly eyed Sam and saw the fading bruises on his arm and spotted a slight limp as Sam moved towards the kitchen.

"Harry." Dean said standing back up.

"Dean, Sam." Harry nodded in greeting. "Glad to see you're back."

"We're glad to be back." Dean answered as he took in the shadows around Harry's eyes and the more the usual pale complexion.

"Yeah," Sam glanced between Dean and Harry before making to move towards the kitchen. "So is there anything left."

"Yeah, we just started eating when the two of you got here. There's plenty to go around."

"Kid made enough to feed an army for some reason." Bobby answered as he moved into the kitchen and back to his plate.

"Figured you would want something for lunch tomorrow." Harry shrugged before taking his own seat.

"How sweet of you, want to do my laundry too?" Bobby grinned but laughed when Harry threw a green bean at him.

"See if I'm ever nice to you again. At least I didn't say you ate Bologna sandwiches."

"Do you?" Teddy looked at Bobby waiting for an answer.

"Where's this coming from?" Dean asked as he sat next to Harry with a plate full of chicken, green beans, squash and bread.

"The store earlier," Harry answered quickly but turned back to Bobby waiting for an answer.

"Turkey." Bobby finally told Teddy before digging into his food once again.

"Turkey?" Teddy asked with a scrunched nose before turning to Sam. "Where were you?"

"We went back to work." Sam supplied and hoped Teddy left it at that.

"We're you fight the bad guys?"

"Mhm," Sam nodded and looked over at Harry.

"Be careful next time." Teddy said softly before giving a smile and tucking back into his food.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the meal passed quickly and after everyone was finished Harry started cleaning the dishes allowing Sam, Dean and Bobby to talk about whatever happened while the Winchesters were on their hunt and Teddy was settled on the couch with a book mouthing the words as he read.

Harry sat in one of the chairs with his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds of Bobby's house, enjoying the renewed energy and warmth that the Winchesters brought back with them. Even if it was the dirty bags in the hallway or the muffled voices in Bobby's study it was what Harry expected.

"Harry?" Sam's voice pulled Harry's eyes back open.

"What's up, Sam?" Harry stood up but was surprised when Sam wrapped his arms around harry.

"Bobby told us what happened."

"Oh." Harry awkwardly returned the hug. "I'm okay and so is Teddy."

"I'm sorry." Sam stepped back and looked at Harry.

"Its okay, Sam."

"Mind if I go see what Teddy's been up to the past few days?"

"Go." Harry motioned Sam towards the living room. "He missed you while you were gone."

"I'm sorry about that, too."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sam. Everyone has a job and yours and Dean's are a little more dangerous and takes you around the country. That's not something to be sorry about."

Sam nodded before heading into the living room and settling on the couch next to Teddy and Harry heard Teddy ask to read to Sam. Harry smiled as he sat back down in the chair waiting for the next Winchester to come visit.

Dean ambled into the kitchen and sat in the empty chair next to Harry and let the room remain quiet before he nudged Harry's ankle with his foot. "You alive in there?"

"Yeah, I'm alive and kicking."

"Good." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. "So."

"Spirit beat the crap out of you?" Harry eyed the bruise again.

"Right before burning the bones she got a little angry with us but we handled it."

"I don't doubt that you did." Harry stood up and without thinking brushed his thumb over the bruise. "I could heal this for you, if you wanted."

Dean looked up at Harry and took in a deep breath. "It's almost gone. A couple more days isn't going to hurt. Thanks though, if it were any worse I'd say yes."

Harry pulled his hand away from Dean and sat awkwardly. "Do anything exciting while you two were out?"

"Not really. Saw a pink hearse on the highway." Dean smirked at the looked of disbelief on Harry's face. "That's what Sam said when I tried to get his attention." Dean shifted and pulled out his cell phone and shuffled through his pictures before handing it to Harry to look.

"It really is a pink hearse." Harry grinned and looked up at Dean. "That is definitely one interesting choice of vehicle."

"Great gas mileage I'm guessing."

"Lots of cargo room." Harry snorted and sobered quickly.

"Sorry, shouldn't have showed you that."

"No, it's alright." Harry scratched at his forehead. "Molly would have wanted people to celebrate life not mourn it and that," Harry pointed to Dean's open phone, "is definitely a celebration."

"I'm telling you the dude was rocking out to AC/DC which made it even better." Harry grinned before he looked up and checked the time. Eight o'clock and Teddy had school tomorrow. "What's with the M&M"s?" Dean pointed to Harry's pocket.

"They're actually for Teddy, who I need to get home and into bed." Harry chuckled before catching Dean's eye again. "By the way, I'm glad to see that you're alive and whole.

"Yeah," Dean stood up and debated with himself for a moment before wrapping Harry up in a hug and held him there for a moment. Dean let his hands linger Harry's back and finally stepped back with an awkward cough. "Working the garage tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Harry nodded as shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Right, I'll see you then." Harry gave a smile and stole Teddy away from Sam and bundled him into to the truck feeling a little lighter than he had been feeling the past few days.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bobby said the garage was going to sparkle he really wasn't kidding. Dean looked at the floors and imagined when any garage could have seen floors as clean as the ones in Bobby's garage. Bobby had laid out a spare key for Dean the night before, saying it was for the days Harry didn't come in and the Winchesters where in town and he wanted to take care of the Impala. Dean recognized the gesture for what Bobby left unsaid.

Since he couldn't sleep and he already downed half a pot of coffee, Dean headed over to the garage and he got a head start on opening everything up. The garage was different without Harry puttering around like usual but he could see the little touches of Harry all around the garage. Everything was meticulously organized. Every tool was put up, and spare parts were shelved. In the corner Dean spotted pictures Harry had tacked up that Teddy had drawn.

Dean was still looking that them when Harry pulled up in his truck. Teddy really liked drawing him and Harry outside their house and in a few others that looked a little newer Dean guessed the added people might have been him and Sam.

"Did Bobby open up this morning for something?" Harry asked as he slipped through the open bay doors and flipped on the computers before turning to look at Dean.

"No, he uh, he gave me a key." Dean shrugged.

"Oh," Harry raised a brow and turned to shuffle through the papers that littered the counter.

"I take it Bobby didn't tell you he was going to do that," Dean put his hands in his pockets in a silent apology.

"I don't mind, Dean. I just was kind of used to it being only me in here." Harry noticed what Dean was standing next to and felt the need to explain the mass amounts of Crayola art. "The fridge was getting kind of full and like I said it's usually just me here." Harry nodded to the pictures on the wall.

"It's…"Dean trailed off before the words he really wanted to say spilled out of his mouth. "Got anything planned today?" Dean rubbed at the back of his neck when the words kept prodding at the forefront of his mind. That it was nice seeing Harry putting Teddy's pictures up, to see how much Harry cared about Teddy.

"Just the usual stuff. There's nothing strenuous on the books today." Harry leaned up against the counter. "So the hunt went okay?"

"The first one we got a little banged up but the other was a bust, " Dean shrugged. "That's pretty good for me and Sam."

"Sam's ankle?" Harry questioned remembering how Sam had tried t hide the limp.

"Tripped over a grave marker. It's probably just a sprain." Dean answered looking at Harry. "We'll heal up in a couple of days. How are you and Teddy doing?"

"We're good."

Dean eyed Harry believing that maybe Teddy was doing alright but Harry wasn't. Even if Harry had claimed that he had not spoken to Molly for while, Harry was still grieving. Hell he and Sam still had their moments when something reminded them of Dad. Dean heard the grumble of a beat up truck as it pulled up to the garage and Harry put an end to the conversation by grabbing one of the clipboards and heading out to find out what the problem was.

By the time they started doing the usual maintenance duties on the truck Sam sauntered out from Bobby's with a book in hand and sat on top of the counter reading. After fifteen minutes of reading Sam set the book down and watched Harry and Dean working.

They worked well together. The garage was quiet except for metal clicking against metal. Anytime Harry needed to say something to Dean it was through gestures and quick looks. Dean picked up on everything and as soon as Dean started humming Harry would give a roll of his eyes and moved to flip on the ancient radio Sam was parked next to.

"I can't take his humming." Harry muttered as he attempted to fix the station so it wouldn't sound as full of static.

"Try his singing." Sam smirked at the grimace that passed over Harry's face.

"He really isn't that bad," Harry murmured, "I had a friend who was probably twenty times worse than Dean is."

"I can hear you. You of you," Dean grumbled as he came out from under the hood and fixed them both with a glare. "And I don't appreciate you two rallying against me."

"We didn't say anything." Sam smirked as Dean wiped his hands clean with a rag and moved to stand next to Harry.

"Right, so that bit about the humming and the singing. All part of my imagination."

"You said it." Harry grinned before giving up on the radio. "That's as good as that radio is going to get."

"Got any plans for the weekend?" Sam asked.

"Not anything in particular." Harry shrugged. "Instead of soccer Teddy's spending the day with a friend from school." Sam watched as Harry shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"You nervous about that?"

"No." Harry looked down at his shoes before scuffing the toe of one at the floor. "After I drop him off I'll be okay. It's just strange not having him around."

"Why don't you come hang out here for the day?" Sam suggested and Dean nodded in agreement.

"I have some things I need to do," Harry thought about the training he had been slacking on. Ever since the Winchesters showed up he spent Saturdays doing normal things with Teddy or running out to the store to make a big enough lunch to feed three more grown men along with himself and Teddy.

"Like what?" Dean raised a brow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry teased before nudging Dean with his shoulder. "What do you two have planned?"

"Not a damn thing." Dean shrugged.

"Are you two planning on heading out anytime soon?" Harry asked softly, ignoring the hope that they were staying for longer than a few days.

"No plans as of yet," Sam answered before pushing away from the counter. "You two should get back to work. That car isn't going to fix it self." Dean managed to cuff Sam in the back of the head before Sam made it out the garage.

"You two should get back to work." Dean mocked Sam as he moved back over towards the car. "So you're really not going to tell us what you have planned?"

"Why's that so important?" Harry asked as he joined Dean under the hood. "All you need to do now is flush transmission and this is ready to go."

"Right, all I need to do," Dean nodded with an added eye roll, "and maybe, friends, are curious as to what other friends are up to."

"Just some training. It's nothing to get worked up over." Harry finally answered before nudging Dean to get started.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dropping Teddy off was always a strange for Harry. It was great seeing Teddy excited about spending time with a friend but there was always that itch in the back of his mind that drenched his mind in fear. So Harry changed into looser fitting clothes and made his way down the hallway and into the training room.

The floor was covered in blue mats that caused Harry's spine to sigh in relief as he padded over them and started to wrap his hands before starting a slow and steady warm up. It was calming to feel the stretch of his muscles before moving to the red leather punching bag in the corner of the room. Alternating between kicks and jabs Harry could feel the heat crawling against his skin as his heart pounded against his chest. These were the moments he could let everything run rampant without worry. There was no one here to judge or think him a freak if he lost his control on his magic.

This was where he could let his magic break loose from the walls he encased around it, hiding it from Teddy and Bobby. Harry could feel the magic crackling along his damp skin as he tore away from the bag and towards the targets that lined one wall of the room. Wandless magic came naturally to Harry and feeling all that power rush from his fingertips to the targets was exhilarating. Harry poured every emotion out with each spell he cast.

Harry moved over towards the targets, three stray shots. Not too bad but not as good as he needed to be. With a huff Harry banged a closed fist against the wall between targets. His skin was still crawling with the buzz of magic so he retied his shoes and headed out for a run.

Harry got lost in the feel of his shoes pounding against the ragged pavement and the burst of cool air biting at this skin. Running calmed his mind from the ever present worry about Teddy and the, 'what ifs'. Running kept his mind quiet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, why is it so boring around here?" Dean leaned back on two legs of the kitchen chair as he waited for Sam to suggest something, anything for them to do.

"I don't know, Dean. I'm not particularly bored." Sam answered gesturing towards the book Bobby had said might be good to get a look at while they were taking a break. "Why don't you go out back and shoot targets or clean the guns again."

"Cleaned the guns last night, no point in doing it again," Dean rocked the chair forward and back on all legs before huffing a breath.

"What?" Sam slammed the book closed.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what I'm going to do while your reading and Bobby's doing whatever he does." Dean shrugged a shoulder and began tapping his fingers against the table.

Sam sat watching Dean before groaning and pushing away from the table. "Come on."

"Where we going?" Dean scooted away from the table and snagging his jacket off the back of the chair and following Sam through the living room and towards the door catching the keys to the Impala as Sam tossed them over his shoulder.

"We're going to Harry's."

"Why?" Dean stopped right outside the doorway.

"Cause he doesn't have Teddy and even if he's busy at least the drive will shut you up for a little while."

"Okay, but if he asks it was your idea just showing up out of the blue." Dean slammed the door shut and moved to the Impala and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Sam to get in. As soon as Sam shut the door Dean peeled out of Bobby's and onto the highway heading towards Harry.

"Impatient much?"

"Just that damn bored, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes before looking over at Sam. "I was sitting for hours and I didn't even think to go for a drive, that's how bored I was, Sam."

"Uh huh and it has nothing to do with the fact that we're going to see Harry?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Sam?"

"Nothing, Dean." Sam smirked as he looked out the window.

"Nothing, Dean." Dean mimicked Sam and focusing on the road. Pulling onto Harry's street Dean frowned. There was an old beat up pick-up parked next to Harry's polished Ford.

"Maybe we should just keep going." Dean rubbed at his chin.

"No, look." Sam pointed the bulky man perched on the front steps of Harry's house and then down the street to Harry's slowing form. "We've been spotted so we can't just keep going."

"Fine." Dean pulled next to the mailbox and parked the Impala and watched as the man on the front steps stood up. "Sam."

"I see him, Dean. The guy is huge." Sam eyed the muscle and the red hair from the curb as he stood up to made his way over towards the Impala. The guy was in jeans and a black button down that made his blue eyes glow bright. "He's heading over, might as well show him we're not Harry." Sam pulled open the door and Dean followed suit leaning against the Impala.

"Oh, I'm looking for Harry. Do you two know him?" The thick accent made both Winchesters share a look of surprise before looking back at the man.

"We were just stopping by." Sam answered and glanced down the street and Harry was slowing down to a jog with a grin.

"Who are you?" Dean bit out not bothering to check and see how close Harry was to them or how he sounded.

"Oh, the name's Charlie, Charlie Weasley."

"Weasley?" Dean thought back to where he heard Harry say the name before grasping at it. "Any relation to a Molly Weasley?"

"Harry told you about her? About us?" Charlie rubbed a calloused hand through his hair before it trailed over his blue eyes and his chin. "Molly was my mother."

"Dean, Sam? Who are you two talking to?" Harry looked between the brothers and over to Charlie before stepping back, emerald eyes taking in the red hair. "Charlie? That you?"

"Told you I'd be stopping by, just didn't know you'd have company other than Teddy when I managed to get over here." Charlie slightly tiled his head towards the Winchesters before he had an armful of Harry. "I'm glad to see you too, Harry."

"I thought you were dead, Charlie. I thought you were dead." Harry whispered into Charlie's ear before letting go and turning to see both Winchesters turned towards the street. "Charlie this is Dean and Sam. Dean's been working with me at the garage I work at and Sam's his brother."

"Right," Charlie gave both Winchesters a quick once over, "just work together."

"Yeah," Harry gave a quick glance to the brothers before looking over at Charlie. "Want to come inside?"

"That'd be great." Charlie gave a quick smile.

"Dean, Sam, you're more than welcome inside, too."

"Don't want to intrude. You've got some catching up to do. We'll just see you at the garage on Monday. Right?"

"Yeah, bright and early, just hold on a second. Teddy made something for you," Harry turned and ran into his house and came out with two sheets of paper covered in colors. "Made them the other day after working on homework, I was going to just bring it to you on Monday but since you're here."

Dean took the offer page and looked at the newest picture he'd be adding to his collection and Bobby's refrigerator. Teddy did his best at drawing the Impala which tore a grin from Dean and he handed it over to Sam and got a laugh.

"He's getting good." Sam looked over to Harry. "Tell him we said hey and thanks for the pictures. The next time you two stop by Bobby's for dinner or for whatever he'll be excited seeing them all up on the fridge."

"See you later." Dean nodded good bye as he and Sam slid into the Impala and pulled away from the curb and headed back towards Bobby's. The Impala was quiet as Dean drove along the bumpy highway. "Never realized how short Harry was."

"That's all you can say? After driving over there, seeing Charlie and deciding to head back, that Harry is short?"

"It's true." Dean muttered.

"Well yeah, but come on, Dean. Aren't you curious as to who the guy really is?"

"Yeah I'm curious, Sam but it's not like I'm going to get any answers now."

"Harry didn't look like he was expecting Charlie to be at his house when he got back from his run and did you hear what Harry said?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss that one, Sam. Thought the guy was dead."

"And you're just sitting here like that's no big deal."

"We'll figure everything out on Monday." Dean bit into his bottom lip before turning into the salvage yard. "That's all we can do, all I know is I'm not going to be bored for the rest of the weekend."

"No, you're just going to be obsessing until Monday morning."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who were they?" Charlie asked as he watched the Impala pull away from the curb with a purr.

"Sam and Dean? I told you Charlie," Harry answered as he headed towards the door and motioned Charlie inside. "I work with Dean at the garage and Sam's his brother."

"Little protective for just working together. Just the fact that you let Teddy meet them is something. So if Teddy's drawing them pictures they must be something special."

"Charlie," Harry shot a look of disbelief towards Charlie before sitting down on the couch. "They're friends. That's all."

"They're pretty protective for just being friends, Harry."

"What are you getting at, Charlie?"

"They wouldn't even give me their own names or yours until you showed up and gave any indication that you actually knew who I was."

"They're just cautious, Charlie." Harry explained but felt a warmth spread through his chest at the thought of the Winchesters caring enough for his safety.

"It's just strange seeing someone looking out for you instead of it being the other way around. Not that it's a bad thing." Charlie shrugged. "So where is Teddy anyways?"

"He's over at a friend's house. I've got a couple of hours before I have to go and pick him up. Where have you been Charlie? I thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead."

"I know, Harry." Charlie covered his face with his hands. "I didn't know what to do with everyone gone. You know what it's like losing everything and everyone so I did the only thing I knew how to do."

"You took care of the dragons." Harry nodded. "Did you see her, before it happened?"

"Mum? Yeah, I started writing a few years ago and then I moved back to the burrow about a year and half ago."

"Why didn't you write, why didn't you tell me?" Harry stood up from the couch and began to pace across the length of the living room. "She may not have been my mom but she took care of me just as she took care of the rest of you."

"She told me not to," Charlie looked up. "That you left because it was too much to handle being three. She told me that you were raising Teddy and starting over. She showed me the letters you wrote and the pictures of Teddy."

"I should have written more."

"Harry, you did enough and she knew it. She was happy that you were finally okay again." Charlie tracked the Harry's movement as he fiddled with the leather bracelets adorning his wrists.

"How long are you here for?"

"As of now?" Charlie looked down at his boots, "a few weeks but I'm thinking about settling out here somewhere."

"That's great Charlie." Harry moved to plop down on the couch. "Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"I've got a hotel about twenty minutes down the road but I'm looking for a flat."

"What are you doing for work?"

"The next few weeks I'm working at a dragon reserve and then I'm trying to live the Muggle way for a while. I've worked with horses before and I've got some stuff lined up with a stable so maybe I'll be working there as a trainer. I just need to be outside." Charlie shrugged a shoulder before looking over at Harry. "You work at a garage, fixing up cars?"

"Yeah, not what anyone would see me doing, right?" Harry grinned, "I love it there. It used to be just me and the guy who owned the salvage yard but Dean and Sam showed up and Dean helps out and is willing to take the time to learn so it's good there."

"I bet he's willing to take the time to learn." Charlie muttered under his breath and laughed at the look Harry gave him. "What?"

"Just friends Charlie, we're just friends." Harry reminded him.

"Don't tell me you haven't looked, though."

"Charlie, I'm not talking about this with you." Harry pushed away from the couch and moved towards the kitchen to figure out what he was going to make for dinner.

"So you have looked. I mean they're both enough to make my blood run hot and I prefer the company of a woman more than the company of a bloke but those two are something." Charlie stood to follow Harry in the kitchen and leaned against the countertop.

"Charlie," Harry spun around, "Stop it."

"So how are they with Teddy?" Charlie's abrupt subject change didn't go unnoticed.

"They're great, especially Sam. I think it's the fact that Teddy' loves to learn and Sam always has his nose in a book and Dean is always willing to listen to Teddy prattle on about whatever happened at school and makes sure he eats." Harry closed his mouth and frowned before deciding on chicken and vegetables for dinner.

"So they're good with your kid and you're telling me you haven't looked? I checked them out as soon as they stepped out of that car." Charlie grinned at the speed Harry moved away from him and towards the sink. "You have looked, haven't you?"

"No, and I don't intend to." Harry chewed on his lip for a moment. "It's the first time I've had friends since being here, Charlie. I'm not going to screw it up."

"Okay, whatever you say, Harry." Charlie watched as Harry set up everything he was going to need to prepare the meal with an efficiency that reminded Charlie of his mother. "So any other probing questions about what I've been doing with my life since I've disappeared?"

"No," Harry answered as he pulled a paring knife out of the knife block and began to peel the potatoes. "If you have anything important to tell me I expect you'll tell me sooner or later."

"You used to ask questions about everything and now your fine with just leaving everything how it is?"

"People change, Charlie. You should know this by now." Harry answered as he rinsed the potatoes off and began to process of cutting them up to boil. "Want to stay for dinner and meet Teddy? He might be a little quiet and worn out by the time I get back with him but he's part of your family."

"That'd be nice, meeting the latest member of the clan." Charlie gave a sad smile. "I just need to run out to the reserve to let them know I'm here but I can be back within an hour or so."

"That's fine, I need to shower and pick Teddy up anyways."

"What about all this?" Charlie gestured towards the chicken, potatoes and greens.

"It'll sit just fine while I run and get Teddy. You go and tell the dragon keepers you've arrived."

"When I pull up am I going to have to worry about any other overprotective friends or am I in the clear?"

"Just go." Harry groaned, "See you in a bit." Harry watched as Charlie shook his head and walked out the front door and heard the noisy rumble of the truck cranking and leaving the driveway. Harry made sure the potatoes were submerged in the cool water before locking the door and taking a quick shower.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks so much for having Teddy over, Mrs. Daniels." Harry tapped Teddy's shoulder for Teddy to do the same.

"Thanks, I had so much fun!" Teddy chimed in and got a bright smile from the women.

"It was no problem, he was well behaved. Anytime they want to get together again just let me know and they're more than welcome to play here."

"That'd be great. Thanks again Mrs. Daniels, you have a great evening." Harry ushered Teddy down the pathway to the truck. "So did you have fun?"

"Yes! Luke has a tree house! We have to have one."

"Hm, I think you've got enough already." Harry answered with his eyes fixed on the road. "So what else did you two get into?"

"Video games, but I didn't like them as much as he did. We played soccer and Luke's brothers played too. It was awesome."

"I bet it was." Harry nodded. "We're going to be having company for dinner tonight, Teddy."

"Sam and Dean?" Teddy bounced in his seat in excitement.

"No, it's someone else, Squirt."

"Who else is there?" Teddy scrunched up his nose trying to figure out who it could be.

"His name is Charlie Weasley, he's the son of Molly Weasley."

"Okay." Teddy nodded and turned to look out the window as the passing trees turned into passing houses before Harry turned onto the lonely street containing their home.

"He's a good person, Teddy. He's like us." Harry said softly as he parked the truck. "Just go and clean up, dinner will be ready shortly."

"Okay." Teddy nodded as he hopped from the truck and shuffled towards the door and through it after Harry unlocked it.

"Great, the last of the family shows up alive and the youngest doesn't seem too happy about it." Harry grumbled as he moved into the kitchen and turned the stove on to boil the potatoes and tossed the chicken and rest of the vegetables in their pans.

First Sam and Dean randomly show up, which made Harry happier than he wanted to admit. The thought of having someone or two people showing up unannounced because they wanted to see him was something new. Then there was Charlie. Of all things, he starts suggesting there was something more than what was actually there between himself and whichever Winchester. And Teddy. Teddy who latched on to the Winchesters but was so obviously not interested in meeting the last of the Weasley's, the last of their family.

"Can I help?" Teddy grabbed Harry's attention. His hair was wet and smelled of soap.

"Of course," Harry nodded a plucked Teddy up to sit on the kitchen counter next to the strainer of snap beans. "You can do one of your favorite things to help me with dinner. Snap the beans and toss them in here." Harry slid the pot over.

"How long till dinner's ready?" Teddy asked over the crisp snaps of the beans.

"The sooner we get those beans on the stove, the sooner it'll be ready." Harry answered as he salted the chicken and added a little Tony's to it.

"Is he good? Like Sam and Dean?" Teddy asked softly.

"Of course he is. He's family."

"You didn't talk about him as much as Fred or George."

"I didn't see him that often when I was younger. He was always in Romania working with the dragons."

"Dragons?" Teddy's head jerked up. "He works with dragons?"

"Yep, dragons."

"Like the one you saw at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah and some other kinds of dragons. Charlie takes care of them on a reserve and makes sure everyone is safe." Harry felt a little better that Teddy was growing a little more interested in meeting Charlie. "Did you finish up those beans? Those always take the longest to cook."

"Finished!"

"Good," Harry grabbed the pot off the countertop and placed it on the burner. "So do you have anything you need to do for school next week?"

"Nope," Teddy started kicking at the cabinets but stopped as soon as Harry pinned him with a warning glare. "Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"What do you want to watch?"

"Luke said Robin Hood was a good movie and we still haven't watched it yet."

"Well we'll watch it after dinner."

"Awesome."

"Uh huh," Harry plucked Teddy off the counter, "Now go get a book or something to read while I finish up." Harry moved to click on the radio and grinned at the song that filtered through the air. Dean tended to hum to it whenever they worked in the garage.

Teddy ended up ignoring the book and humming along with the song until there was a heavy knocking against the door. "That's him?"

"Probably, let me go check." Harry moved through the kitchen and glanced out the window and saw Charlie leaning against the wall. Pulling the door open Charlie straightened up. "Hey, come in. We're in the kitchen."

"Smells great."

"It's almost ready." Harry gestured for Charlie to take a seat across from Teddy. "Teddy, that's Charlie Weasley. Charlie, that is Teddy Lupin."

"Hello, Teddy. I've wanted to meet you for a long time. I'm glad to finally get the chance to do so. "

"You work with dragons?" Teddy asked and Charlie started telling the most entertaining stories he could remember happening on the reservation and Teddy loved every second of it. Charlie only paused briefly when Harry set a plate in front of Teddy and Charlie stood up to make his own.

As they started to finish eating Teddy's eyes were drooping and his head was nodding. "Alright Squirt, lets get you into bed."

"But we're supposed to watch Robin Hood."

"No, you're already falling asleep you should probably get to bed." Harry stood up and pulled Teddy's chair away from the table waiting for Teddy to get up and move towards his room. "Come on." Harry followed Teddy down the hallway and got him settled into bed before moving back into the kitchen to where Charlie had already started cleaning up. "You don't have to do that Charlie."

"You cooked, I don't mind helping out." Charlie shrugged before clicking on the radio station. "Good station you've got picked out."

"A favorite of everyone's." Harry grinned, "I like it, Teddy likes it, Dean likes it."

"Dean likes this station." Charlie cocked a brow. "So I can't tell, is it Dean or Sam that you've got it bad for?"

"Charlie, leave it."

"Okay, I'm just saying. Teddy makes you happy but sometimes you need a different happiness if you get my meaning."

"And you have that?" Harry shot back.

"No, but I'm going to find it. Anyways I should head back out. One of the dragons may be laying eggs tomorrow or Monday."

"You'll stop by again?"

"I don't think you can get rid of me now that I've tracked you down." Charlie grinned before wrapping Harry in a soapy hug. "I'll be seeing you and Teddy soon, okay."

"Yeah." Harry answered returning the hug and walking him out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Dean and Sam were sitting in the garage waiting for Harry Monday morning when he pulled up and parked. Harry slipped from the truck and into the garage and nodded in greeting. "You're here early."

"We just wanted to make sure your weekend went okay," Sam said as he hopped up on the counter to free a stool for Harry to sit on.

"It went fine," Harry answered cryptically checking to see if there were any messages or anything Bobby wanted to let him know of. "How did your weekend go? Anything interesting happen?"

"Met this guy, a red head. You might know him," Dean said.

"Charlie? You're curious about him aren't you?" Harry watched as each Winchester nodded in interest.

"Kind of hard not to be. Stopped by to see you and he's sitting on your front porch. Which you weren't expecting otherwise you wouldn't' have been out," Dean crossed his arms across his chest. Harry took a moment to look at the posture of both Winchesters. Dean's shoulders were riddled with tension and curiosity while Sam still had that same tension but he was looking between his brother and Harry. As if he was trying to put his finger on something but couldn't quite get it.

"Charlie said he'd be stopping by, I just didn't expect him so soon," Harry toed at the floor. "Charlie is like family to me, the last of it you know? Anyways it was just surprising to see him so soon."

"What's he do?" Sam asked, "The guy is huge."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry grinned as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Try us," Dean suggested. "We probably know of a few things that you wouldn't even believe so, just try us."

"He works with dragons," Harry shrugged it off as if it were no big deal but smirked at the twin looks of disbelief of Sam and Dean's face.

"Real, live, fire-breathing dragons?"

"Yeah, the only kind there is. You really didn't know about dragons?"

"We had no idea about them. I just thought they were just in storybooks," Sam answered in awe.

"Funny, there's apparently a reserve not too far from here that Charlie is going to work on for a few weeks before gong to work on some stable not too far from here. He wants a change."

"So he's going to be living here? And he's like you?" Dean asked tring to pull as much information about Charlie out of Harry as possible before getting called out on it.

"Apparently and what do you mean, like me?" Harry cocked a brow at the question.

"He has magic?"

"In that respect yeah he's like me. Anyways, why did you stop by the other day?"

"No reason," Dean responded, "We just got antsy sitting around Bobby's and thought we'd see what you were up to."

"Actually it was Dean who got bored. I was busy researching like we should be doing." Sam corrected.

"What were you reading this time?" Harry questioned moving towards the closet sized office and grabbing the paperwork he was behind on.

"Lore," Sam looked at the paper Harry was loaded down with. "What's all that?"

"Paperwork, Sam. Some is just disposal paperwork that I need to make sure is up to date and the rest is just junk mail that I haven't had the chance to go through yet. I just picked it up from the PO Box and tossed it in there."

"Why doesn't Bobby just do all this?" Dean asked as he flipped through ads for retirement homes and local stores.

"I wondered that myself for the longest time," Harry tossed a few flyers in the trash before moving an envelope over to the keep pile. "I think I figured it out though. He's a little busy with research and doing whatever it is you all do."

"Oh," Dean tossed a few other advertisements in the trash. "So Charlie, he's like family?"

"Yeah, why are you two so worried about him?"

"We just want to know more about him," Sam interrupted, "Just curious, that's all."

"Maybe if you would have stayed you could have gotten to know him." Harry suggested before tossing the rest of the junk and opening the two letters he saved. "Maybe you two should stop by whenever he's around and get to know him instead of playing this crazy game of twenty questions. I need to go get Bobby to sign this so I can send this out."

"I'll do it. I need to talk to him about something anyway." Dean grabbed the paper and strode out the garage feeling the heat of Harry and Sam's eyes following him.

"He's just," Sam floundered for words.

"Worried about a friend?" Harry suggested. "I think I understand but there isn't a reason to be worried Sam."

"It's just different having someone that isn't in the same business as us that we," Sam trailed off. "I'm going to go see what Bobby's up to."

"Alright, Sam. See you later?" Sam gave a sharp nod before leaving the garage.

Harry stood still in the empty garage as Sam disappeared into Bobby's. Both of the brothers hightailed it out of the garage at the thought of caring about someone other than each other and Bobby. Harry kicked the trash can under the counter and carried the remaining envelope back to the office and wished he could just lock up the garage and go for a run.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday was the calm before the storm in the garage. Tuesday evening cars started pulling in slowly but by Wednesday morning every car in a ten mile radius of Bobby's decided it was time to start to sputter, stall, and break down on the side of the road. Some of the cars just needed fluids replaced, others Harry had to rush order parts from the next county over and hope like hell they came in fast as the surrounding garages and auto-parts companies could get them out to him. In the mean time Harry and Dean were pushing as many cars through as they could manage.

Sam stopped by momentarily during the day bringing in lunch before Harry shooed him out of the garage as soon as the plates were set on the counter to avoid distraction. Both sandwiches were eaten and the trash sat forgotten on the counter top as they moved back to the cars.

Harry jolted when the alarm set off bumping his head against the undercarriage of the car he had been under. "Fuck," Harry groaned as he slid out from the car hand clutching his forehead. He remained lying on the trolley and the alarm was clicked off before Dean leaned over him.

You okay?"

"Fine, I just was concentrating and it startled me." Harry moved his hand and groaned, just great. He cut his head on a car. No telling what kinds of infections that could set in.

"You're going to get all kinds of shit in there," Dean held a hand out to help Harry up, "You got a first aid kit around here?" Harry grabbed Dean's dirtied hand and his muscles groaned as Dean pulled him from the floor and to his feet. As soon as Harry managed to gather his equilibrium he ambled over to a stool and sat on it heavy.

"Was one under the counter," Harry answered as he bent and grabbed the kit, "but I tend to have small accidents and forget to restock it." Harry shuffled through the pointless burn salves and pain relievers before sighing. Dean took a look at what it contained and shook his head.

"Come on, Bobby's bound to have some hardcore antiseptics and bandages in the house and then you can go pick up Teddy." Dean rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as he led them out towards Bobby's.

"Thanks, hopefully I won't be too late picking him up."

"Sammy could always run and get him if you're worried about it but it shouldn't be long. Me and Sam are pros at cleaning stuff like this up," Dean offered as he held open the door to Bobby's and Harry slipped through to see Sam sprawled out on the couch book resting on his stomach. "Rise and shine, Sammy." Dean smacked a dirty hand on Sam's white shirt jarring him awake.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam sat up frowning at the dirt on his shirt before he spotted Harry. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Smacked my head when the alarm went off reminding me to go pick up Teddy. Do you know where Bobby keeps the first aide kit?"

"Yeah, let me go grab it," Sam stood looking at Harry for a second, "go into the kitchen and clean your hands and I'll meet you two in there."

"Do I even want to look at it?" Harry questioned as he scrubbed his hands clean with sudsy water before drying them and leaned against the countertop. "You're both making it seem like I'm about to need a transfusion or stitches."

"Nah, just with the stuff that cars pick up you never know what's going to settle in," Dean answered as he started scrubbing his hands clean up to his elbows. "Plus, head wounds, even small ones bleed like no one's business."

"Alright," Sam set the kit on the counter next to Harry and moved back to let Dean take over with the doctoring, "Bobby said whoever needed this better not be dying and they better be able to finish up all those cars tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll just head to the bathroom and clean this up."

"It'll be faster if you let one of us do it," Dean pointed out as he moved in front of Harry and grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and searched for something to wipe the wound clean with but only found cotton balls.

"Paper towels will work just fine, Dean." Harry pointed out and waited for the sting of the antiseptic. "Glad to see Bobby was really concerned about me."

"Probably wouldn't know what to do without you," Dean answered as he gingerly wiped the scrape on Harry's forehead. "Interesting scar you've got here, Harry."

"I've got worse," Harry answered trying not to watch the way Dean's lips curved and formed each word when he spoke. The effect was even worse as his eyes latched on to a droplet of sweat that was traveling down Dean's neck.

"We've noticed," Dean responded as he tossed the stained paper towel down on the counter top and shifted closer to grab gauze and tape.

"What do you mean?" Harry grew foggy at the statement as soon as Dean's fingertips brushed against his skin.

"Your arms," Dean answered and he outlined the tape sealing the gauze over Harry's skin. "Keep this covered, especially when you're in the garage." Dean stepped back and took in the glazed over jade orbs and looked over at Sam in question but saw his brother turned away from them with a wide grin on his face.

Harry cleared his throat before pushing away from the counter to start picking up the soiled materials and tossing them into the trash. "I'm going to go and get Teddy and I'll head back and finish up a few more things before closing up. You can either take a break or stop for the day."

"Dude, you just need to go home and get some rest. You're head is going to be pounding in an hour or so. Trust me, Sam and I have both had enough stuff like that to know." Dean looked towards Sam to get some sort of agreement out of him.

"He's right, Harry. Just go pick up Teddy, get something to eat and get some rest. You two haven't stopped working since this morning. You're both probably ready to collapse so just go." Sam stood up from the table.

"I'll close everything up. If I have any questions I'll give you a call," Dean began stuffing the first aide kit back together and snapped it closed. "I Promise your garage will be just fine tomorrow. I doubt any of the suppliers will get here tonight anyways."

"Fine, but if you need anything or if you decide to start working call me," Harry scribbled his cell number out on a paper towel before turning to leave.

"I'll call if I need to but as soon as you're on the street I'm cleaning and locking up," Dean hid a yawn as Harry nodded before moving to leave Bobby's.

"Thanks, for taking care of the garage and my mess," Harry said softly before finally making it out the door and out to his truck.

As soon as Harry cleared the house Sam moved over towards Dean and bumped shoulders with him. "So, you took care of him and got his number. What's next? Going to buy him roses and take him out?" Sam chuckled ducking away from Dean's fist and into the living room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hated the wide eyed looks he got from the teachers that were watching over the students at after school care when he went in to pick Teddy up. They all looked like they wanted to ask what happened but just nodded in greeting before pointing Teddy out to him. Teddy unfortunately lacked the tact to keep quiet until making it to the truck.

"What happened?"

"Accident at work but I'm okay," Harry shouldered Teddy's bag as he led them towards the truck, "I figured we could stop by and pick up dinner somewhere and eat at home. Something that's quick and easy. What are you in the mood for?"

Harry pulled the door open and tossed Teddy's bag on the floorboard and Teddy climbed in after. "How about a burger?"

"Sure, from Lucy's." Harry nodded before heading towards the diner.

"Did Sam and Dean help you?" Teddy asked softly looking at the gauze on Harry's forehead. "Does it hurt? Can I see it?"

"Dean fixed me up and it's not that bad. I just smacked my head on a car that I was working on and ended up cutting myself. I just had to make sure everything was cleaned out of it so it wouldn't get infected and maybe later if I decide to redo the bandage."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine, Teddy. So what did you do today at school?"

"More math," Teddy's huff filled the truck and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"It'll get better. You just got to keep practicing. We can work on it some more later on," Harry pulled up outside of Lucy's and parked the truck. "Come on, lets make this quick. No sweet talking any of the waitresses for pie. We go in, order, grab the food and get on our way home."

"Okay," Teddy slid out of the truck on Harry' side and stuck close to Harry's side as they maneuvered through the early evening crowd.

"Oh lord, are my eyes playing tricks on me? Is that Harry and Teddy coming to visit after months of not stopping by? The usual for my favorite customers?" Harry grinned at the blue hair that peeked out from the order window.

"Yeah, but make them to-go." Harry yelled back before making sure Teddy managed to get himself up on the stool without tumbling over.

"What? I don't get to sit and visit?"

"Not tonight, Taggart. Plus it looks like you're about to get hit with the dinner crowd." Harry rubbed a hand over his eyes and ignored the subtle pulsing that was starting to spread across his forehead.

"Uh huh, I think you're just trying to get out of telling me what happened to that pretty little skull of yours." Taggart came through the swinging door with two Styrofoam boxes stacked atop of each other. "If you tell me I'll throw in two slices of apple pie for free."

"Bumped my head while working," Harry answered quickly with a quirk of his lips.

"Want to tell me about it?" Taggart leaned across the counter peering at Harry curiously. "Cause you're always one to be aware of your surroundings. You happen to be thinking about that new employee over at the garage?"

"How do you even know about him? You don't even have a car."

"Doesn't mean I don't have ears," Taggart snorted as he wrapped the slices of pie and set them in a separate box. "You should come in more often, Harry. Even if it's just me gossiping about the customers and chatting with Teddy while you sit there and listen. I've got a couple new guys I've got to tell you about."

"I bet you do," Harry pulled a couple bills out his wallet and set it on the counter before grabbing the food and standing. "Maybe I'll bring in a couple of friends I made the next time I stop by."

"You made friends?" Taggart gave an over exaggerated look of surprise before grinning. "You should. Teddy you tell Harry that he should bring you in here more often I miss our discussions about the finer points of life. I have something very important to discuss with you about lions."

"Lions?" Teddy scratched his head looking from Taggart to Harry.

"Yes, lions. Now you off with you two. I've got food to make and customers to anger."

"Night, Taggart."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time their food was cleared and Teddy was put to bed, Harry just wanted to fall into bed and forget about the shower. The thought of falling asleep on clean sheets after a day of working the garage had him groaning I annoyance and peeling his clothes off leaving a trail towards the bathroom. After two seconds of heavenly bliss someone decided it would a grand idea to ring the doorbell in the middle of the night.

Slipping into a pair of sweat pants Harry jogged for the door hoping they wouldn't ring the door bell again at nine o'clock at night. A quick peek out the window showed Charlie with bags looking a little scorched and worse for the wear.

"Charlie, not that it's awesome to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Well, good news, the eggs hatched," Charlie gave a tired grin from the wall that was supporting him, "and bad news, I forgot to pay for my room and need a place to stay."

"Well come on," Harry opened the door further and waited for Charlie to get his bags through the door before turning to lock it.

"What happened to your face?"

"Very funny," Harry grabbed one of the bags and started leading Charlie to the spare room, "You can sleep here."

"Really, what happened, Harry?" Charlie stopped Harry with a hand on the shoulder before removing it and shaking the water off it. "And why are you wet?"

"I was in the shower. I hit my head at work, nothing big."

"Uh huh, and that looks like you had some help bandaging that up. Happen to be Sam or Dean?" Charlie wriggled his brows before tossing his bag on the ground and taking the other from Harry.

"Dean," Harry muttered, "I'm going to finish my shower and go to sleep. If you're lucky I'll be nice and let you sleep in but for that I'll make sure Teddy is noisy tomorrow morning before we head out for school and work."

"Thank you, for letting me stay here, Harry. I'll try and get out of your hair as soon as I can."

"Charlie, you're family. You can stay as long as you need to stay." Harry waved it off as he moved back towards his room and turning the shower back on. "Tomorrow is going to be hell," Harry groaned to himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled up to the garage and spotted Dean's boots beneath the car that cut a gash in his forehead that would probably leave a light scar. The fucker. Harry couldn't help the anger that seeped out even if it was from his own carelessness. It was bad enough that Charlie sang when he showered and snored like a lumber jack which kept waking him up all night. So when Harry passed the car he couldn't help but kicking the tire.

Dean slid out from beneath the car, eye brow cocked in question. "What did the car do to you?"

"Other than the obvious?" Harry retorted, "It existed."

"Right, do I need to call Sam over here or are you going to be okay?"

"Just had a shit night," Harry rubbed a hand over his mouth, "Did those parts come in?"

"Yeah, I just figured I'd finish this car up and when you got here start on all the next few." Dean eyed Harry and the bags around his eyes. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Not really," Harry shuffled through the parts and sighed. "I'll pull that Toyota around and I'll need your help on that when you finish up."

"Okay, I'll be done in a couple of minutes." Dean leaned back down and slid under the car but Harry put a foot next to Dean's side and pulled him back out. "What?"

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour, that a problem?"

"I got here early so you didn't have to. Did you close up last night after I left or did you keep working?"

"Why's it matter?"

"It doesn't." Harry kicked the trolley back under the car with a little more force than needed and turned to walk off but a hand wrapped around his ankle almost knocking him off balance.

"Apparently it does."

"Just leave it," Harry yanked his foot away and moved to the key rack and snatched the keys to the Toyota off it and striding out of the garage.

"Dude," Dean grumbled from beneath the car and choose to ignore the emo overload Harry was experiencing that reminded him way too much of Sam and to finish up the car so maybe by the time they started working on the Toyota Harry would get over whatever was going on in that head of his.

Apparently Harry could brood just like Sam could. And they could take the gold metal if it were an Olympic event. It was killing Dean because even though they normally worked in relative quiet this wasn't the same kind of quiet.

They were working slower than usual but they finished up the Toyota and started on an ancient Pathfinder. "Hey, you two mind taking a break." Sam tried to grab their attention from working on the Pathfinder.

"We're busy," Dean answered as they kept working.

"Well Harry has a visitor so I guess you can stay busy, Dean but Harry needs to take a minute," Sam informed them and they both pulled away from the car to see Charlie standing with one hand stuffed in his jeans the other was holding a styrofoam box.

"Give me a minute, Dean." Harry mumbled wiping his hands on the red rag perched on the side panel of the car and walking over towards Charlie as Sam headed towards Dean. "What are you doing here, Charlie?"

"Brought you lunch, figured if you were as wiped as you were last night you'd be busy today and forget to eat. Like you used to do all the time," Charlie gestured towards the counter with the box and Harry moved to sit for a second.

"I'm really not hungry, Charlie, but thanks."

Charlie took a minute to really look at Harry. The way his shoulders were hunched and his spine was curved in fatigue. Charlie turned Harry on the stool to face him and let his thumbs outline the dark bags around Harry's eyes. "No, not hungry you're just extremely tired."

"It's your fault." Harry mumbled before patting a dirty hand against Charlie's chest. "You sang in the shower last night and then you snored, all damned night. If you do that every night I'm going to kick you out."

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, just I was exhausted and I snore when I'm that tired. I promise I don't do it on a regular basis. You should eat, and refuel. I've got to head out to that stable, they wanted to talk to me again to make sure I was still interested."

"Good luck," Harry tapped Charlie's chest with a closed fist.

"Oh, I'm not the one who's going to need the luck, Harry." Charlie nodded over Harry's shoulder and towards Dean and Sam. Dean's back was to them but Sam was having a hard time not laughing as he told Dean something. "Just so we're clear, you're sure you haven't been looking because it's kind of obvious that he has."

"Get out of here, Charlie."

"Eat your food honey," Charlie teasted as waved at only Winchester looking towards them and headed for his truck.

Harry looked at the Winchesters before huffing out a breath and flipping the box open. Two burgers and a whole hell of a lot of fries. Cute, real cute.

"That's a lot of food for one person," Sam said from over Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, Charlie was being thoughtful," Harry answered before looking at Sam. "What were you two talking about over there?"

"You," Sam answered with a shrug, "What we were talking about? That's between you and Dean. I think it's fairly obvious but apparently people like you two don't get it. Charlie does if the food is anything to go by and the overly touchy feely, loud speaking about singing in showers and snoring has anything to do with it."

"Sam, you have to spell it out for me here."

"Spell what out?" Dean asked as he sat down next to Harry and eyed the extra burger and fries hungrily. "You going to eat all that?"

"Nope, you can have half of it," Harry took his burger and some of the fries and set it on one side of the Styrofoam box before turning it so Dean could have the other.

"So you're feeling better? No more of that kicking random cars and me as you walk by?" Dean asked before shoving a few fries in his mouth.

"I did not kick you," Harry nudged Dean with his knee. "And I had a right to kick that car earlier after what it did to my forehead."

"Right, well you two have fun with lunch. I'm going to go bug Bobby. He was talking about a case that he might ask us to take on."

"A case?" Dean's shoulders slumped at the thought of packing up and leaving soon. "We've been overloaded here, Sam. Can't we get a few days?"

"He didn't give me all the details, Dean. Eat your lunch, and do your job," Sam waved it off and left Harry and Dean in garage.

"Didn't sound too excited to get back on the road again to get back to hunting," Harry broke the quiet that settled around the garage before taking a bite from his burger.

"Just tired and there' something I'm trying to figure out," Dean avoided looking at Harry.

"What are you trying to figure out? It probably isn't as complicated at you're making it out to be." Harry suggested wiping his hands off on his pants leg.

"It wasn't so much at first," Dean turned to face Harry. "Then there's more than one thing to think about and something else was added to the mix and I don't know what to think anymore."

"You're talking about a person," Harry made the statement sound like a question as he polished off the fries, "Just ask them or talk to them about it. If they could stand your presence so far then what's there to lose? At least you'll know one way or another and you can stop guessing."

"It's not a person," Dean protested before sinking back into his food.

"Right, and I'll believe that as soon as I stop believing in werewolves," Harry snorted as he moved to wash the salt from his hands and back over to the car. "Finish eating and get back over here so we're not working all night. Plus I've got an hour or so before I have to go pick up Teddy."

"How'd last night go, wasn't to wild was he?" Dean asked before tossing the box in the trash and washing his hands clean to the clicking and clacking of Harry already working.

"Wanted to look at the gash but he was okay. Picked up dinner at Lucy's before heading home, you and Sam ever been there? It's a diner about fifteen minutes away from here."

"Bobby sent us to pick up food a few times." Dean answered before moving over to the engine. "Did they send over that belt?"

"Yeah, it's over on the shelf," Harry pointed with a wrench before focusing back in on his task. "Was that all we were waiting on for this one besides replacing a few bolts?"

"Yep, maybe you should just keep em' in stock so you don't run into this problem again."

"Maybe," Harry nodded, "just don't get that kind of thing in here that often but it's a good idea. I'll look into it."

"You don't have to, it was just a suggestion." Dean cocked a brow. "Two cars left and then we're through for the day."

"Yeah, let's finish this one up real quick and then I'll head out and get Teddy." Harry pulled the car out and parked in out front of the garage and Dean moved across the bays to the waiting car before double checking the complaints again and making note of what he noticed probably caused the problems.

The garage once again slipped into the quiet that both Harry and Dean had grown familiar with as they worked. Harry's mine latched on to everything Charlie had suggested and couldn't help the way his eyes began to wander. If he hadn't looked before, Harry definitely looked his fill now. A jaw line that was begging for attention and lips, those lips were a sin. Moving over muscled arms and a toned back Harry's eyes landed on his ass. Maybe hunting was good for something after all, Harry thought as his eyes took in the bowed legs and wondered why he hadn't taken the time to notice this before. Because he was stupid, that's why he didn't notice before hand.

Refocusing on his task and hoping like hell he hadn't be caught, he took a shaky breath but when the alarm went off he flinched and got a questioning look from Dean. "Sorry, lost in thought."

"Were you?" Dean questioned as he moved intentionally into Harry's space. He had felt the heat of Harry's roving eyes seconds ago and it shot jolts of pleasure through his body, "It didn't look like you were lost in thought. It looked like you knew exactly what you were looking at, I'm sorry thinking about."

"Sorry, I'll just," Harry swallowed all the spit in his mouth before turning to leave, "I have to go and get Teddy. You mind locking up?"

"You don't get tuck tail and leave after that." Dean threw his hands in the air before running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes I do, I have a kid to go pick up and I'm sorry but I'm gay, you're attractive and I won't look again. Or I'll try my best not to." Harry shrugged but froze when Dean's hand landed on his shoulders and spun Harry around so they were face to face.

"Will you just shut up," Dean said before cupping Harry's jaw and slanting his mouth over Harry's. As soon as the keys in Harry's hands dropped and one hand moved to Dean's neck and the other to his shoulder Dean bit at Harry's bottom lip before exploring every crevice on Harry's mouth. What made his blood race was Harry fought back for dominance of the kiss. What ever Dean took, Harry demanded.

Harry felt himself being backed up against a car but couldn't care a less. The only thing that mattered was the way Dean was kissing him and the way one hand slid down his back and skimmed beneath the hem of his shirt.

The alarm started shrieking again the in background and Dean pulled away from Harry cursing everything he could think of for hitting the snooze button instead of the off button. "As much as I hate to say this, it's a good thing that went off again," Harry's voice was rough and Dean tracked the movement of Harry licking his lips.

"Go get Teddy, and I'll see you tomorrow," Dean pulled at Harry's belt buckle before wrapping a hand around the back of Harry's neck and capturing his lips before pulling away quickly. "Go pick up Teddy."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Harry smiled ghosting fingertips over his lips as he walked out the garage and to his truck.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Harry had Teddy packed into the truck and they were on their way home Teddy shifted in his seat to look at Harry. Harry glanced over at Teddy from the corner of his eye and squirmed uncomfortably at the tilted look Teddy was giving him. Then Teddy scrunched his nose up and gave Harry a timid smile as if he just figured something out.

"What is it, Teddy?" Harry asked impatiently, fingers tapping on the top of the steering wheel already having an idea as to what Teddy was thinking about.

"You're different," Teddy answered with a shrug.

"Different?" Harry cast a quick glance over at Teddy before looking back at the road. "Different how?"

"There are bright lights all around you. It's warm and feels like when you hug me."

"So it's a good different?" Harry looked over at Teddy. For once, since having Teddy, Harry wasn't afraid of the things or the emotions that Teddy could be picking up from him.

"You're happy," Teddy nodded, head turning to look back out the window.

"I've always been happy, Teddy. Having you with me always makes me happy, Squirt." Harry reached across the cab of the truck and ran his fingers through Teddy's hair.

"I know that," Teddy huffed out and Harry could feel the eye roll, "It's a different happy and because you are smiling the way you do when you laugh so it makes it okay."

"Alright," Harry couldn't help but smile at the way Teddy put it and hoped that whenever and if he decided to tell Teddy why he was happy that it would be alright with him. That Teddy would be okay with Dean being more than what he had become.

Parking the truck next to Charlie's bucket of rust Harry snagged Teddy's bag off the floorboard before being led by Teddy into the house. Charlie was sitting at the table working on filling out some papers and looked up with a grin before setting his pen down.

"Hey Ted, how was school?" Charlie watched the way both Harry and Teddy swept into the kitchen. Harry set Teddy's bag on the table and Teddy started shuffling through the bag in search of homework.

"Good, got math homework today."

"Want me to help you out?" Charlie offered as Harry started pulling out different items to start cooking for dinner.

"Harry said he'd help me," Teddy answered as he pulled out a pencil and a pencil sharpener.

"Alright then, have fun," Charlie chuckled before tucking back into his paperwork. As soon as Harry had finished setting everything out he moved back to the table with an apologetic smile on his face before moving to help Teddy.

"We practiced this a couple nights ago, you're still having trouble?" Harry slowly began guiding Teddy through the process of solving each problem. "You seem to be doing okay now, how about you finish these up and I'll check them in a few minutes."

"But I can't do it," Teddy groaned before laying his head on top of his workbook and his hair started to change into an angry red.

"You did remember to put a glamour on him this morning, right?" Charlie asked with a raised brow.

"It wears off around this time Charlie," Harry waved Charlie's concerns off before moving back towards Teddy. "And you can too do this. You just have to try. If you don't you'll never know if you really understand it or not. So do your problems and if you get them wrong we'll rework them together, okay?"

"Math is stupid," Teddy shoved at his workbook before pulling it back towards him.

"Teddy, take a deep breath okay?" Harry waited until he heard Teddy inhale and exhale. "Now try those last few problems and if you don't get them right we'll work on them together."

"Fine, but I'm going to get them all wrong. I know it."

"Deep breaths, Teddy. You're not going to get them wrong. You know this. You just have to give it a try and see if you surprise yourself okay?" Harry waited until the angry red faded back to a chestnut brown and he heard the scratching of pencil against the workbook before turning to start dinner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled each of the bay doors closed and locked them with a wide grin. Pulling up on each door to make sure they were secure Dean rubbed below his lips and looked around the salvage yard. The way Harry had been looking at him, the way Harry had melted against him. That wasn't how Dean pictured the day ending, not that he was complaining. You wouldn't find Dean complaining about that anytime soon.

"You going to stand out there all night or do you plan on getting in here anytime soon?" Bobby yelled from the doorway.

"I'm coming," Dean shouted back and trudged through the dirt and stomped his boots clean on the stairs and pulled them off as soon as he was inside the house.

"What's got you so happy?" Sam asked without pause eyeing the wide grin.

"Nothing, just in a good mood," Dean answered with a shrug and Bobby snorted.

"Yeah and I bet it has nothing to do with Harry."

"What?" Sam looked between Dean and Bobby trying to figure out the secret but as soon as the subtle blush that colored the tips of Dean's ears Sam got it. "I told you so, Dean. You just didn't want to believe anything I was telling you but I told you so," Sam finished with a grin.

"Yeah well," Dean scratched at the back of his neck and looked over towards Bobby, "Sam said something earlier about a case?"

"Yeah, I figure after tomorrow you two could head out," Bobby turned to pick up the file and missed the way the grin slipped from Dean's lips and his shoulders hunched over before straightening back up when Bobby turned back around. "Should only take you two about a week or so with the way you've been handling everything else."

Dean grabbed the folder and flipped through the pages knowing Sam already read every page that had been printed out or short handed for them to get a few leads with. A bunch of strange deaths with no explanations as per their usual. Their best hope of solving the case was a week minimum. Dean nodded with a grimace. "Alright, I'll look this over after a quick shower."

"You mean you'll get Sam to tell you what you need to know?" Bobby grinned before moving into the kitchen.

"Right," Dean nodded before heading towards the bathroom but Sam's light footsteps behind him stopped him short. "Sam, I'm about to get naked and I really don't want to talk about anything at the moment."

"But there is something to talk about," Sam gave a half smile before squeezing Dean's shoulder, "Want to head out and pick something up for dinner?"

"Sure, but like I said, I need a shower," Dean gestured towards the bathroom before slipping passed Sam and into the bathroom. Twisting the hot water on Dean nodded to himself. Yeah, this was how it always worked out. He got something good and then something took it away from him before he got a chance to see what would happen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Charlie helped Harry put away the leftovers and start washing dishes. After a few minutes of the kitchen being filled with the clatter of plates and silverware in soapy water Charlie gave in to the urge he had been resisting in front of Teddy. "So, had a good day?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that great this morning but it ended up getting better," Harry answered with a grin, "Why are you asking?"

"Might be because you came in here all rainbows and sunshine," Charlie grinned.

"Rainbows and sunshine? Really?" Harry cocked a brow before moving back to scrub at the pan he was cleaning. "No."

"Or maybe, it was the cherry red lips you were sporting when you walked through that door grinning like you just got lucky."

Harry opened and closed his mouth before settling on knocking into Charlie with his shoulder and handing the pan over to him to dry.

"So no denials I see?" Charlie chuckled as he started drying the pan Harry shoved over to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry drained the soapy water and rinsed out the sink before turning to look at Charlie, "No idea what so ever."

"So that stubble burn right below your lips? That just magically happened to appear right?"

"Shut up," Harry grumbled as he started wiping the table and counter tops clean.

"Dean finally grew a pair or did you?" Charlie watched as a pink tint that colored Harry's neck and then his cheeks. "It was you? Nah uh, I don't believe it."

"No," Harry quickly corrected, "He just caught me looking."

Charlie tried to hold in the laughter that bubbled over but couldn't catch his self in time. "He caught you checking him out? That's kind of priceless, Harry. Only you, who did how much recon in a war, could get caught checking out a guy you've worked with for how long?"

"It's your fault anyways, if you wouldn't have started suggesting it I wouldn't have ever thought to see what you were going on about."

"And you're complaining?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"No, I'm not complaining about how it turned out. But what if he got offended or something? You ever think about that?"

"Doesn't matter, it all worked out and you're still blushing and grinning like a third year on her first date so it doesn't matter," Charlie shrugged before focusing on Teddy's backpack beside the table. "You think you're going to go for it? Whatever it is between you and Dean?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Teddy likes him, I like him and I'm pretty sure he's okay with the package deal."

"He better be okay with it," Charlie warned as he patted Harry on the shoulder and heading down the hallway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freshly showered and betting he could challenge Sam in the brooding department and win, Dean ushered Sam out to the Impala and in search of dinner.

"So you know he's got a kid right?" Sam started off after a couple of minutes filled with nothing but abnormally soft AC/DC flowing through the speakers of the Impala.

"Kind of hard to miss, Sam. Might be why I didn't do anything sooner. Had to figure out if I wanted to risk it," Dean glanced at Sam from the corner of his eyes, "There's more to think about than just Harry and me. I already know that Sam."

"Just making sure," Sam held his hands up in surrender before folding them back together, "So what made you decide to do something about it?"

"Sam, I'm not a girl and I'm not talking about this," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, well do you want to tell me why you were happy one second and then the next you looked like someone put a dent in the Impala?"

"Sam," Dean warned as he pulled in to the parking lot of Lucy's.

"I'm just saying you are acting less and less like you used to," Sam responded cautiously, "Normally you would be all over heading out on another hunt, especially one like this, but now," Sam finished the thought off with a shrug as they both grabbed stools to sit on at the counter.

Dean spotted green hair from the order window and snorted, "Wasn't his hair blue the last time we came in here?"

"And purple the time before that," Sam nodded noticing the swift subject change from his brother and let it drop for the moment. "So what are you eating?"

"Don't know," Dean answered.

"Well I'd suggest what my two favorite customers always get when they're in a pinch," Green hair and a wide grin greeted Dean before tapping out the different food on the menu, "That burger and a slice of whatever pie."

"Uh huh, and who are your two favorite customers? Cause if Grandma Eileen and Grandpa Sparky are the ones ordering this I'm going to have to say no." Dean retorted and received a bark of laughter.

"Definitely not," A hand reached over the counter, "The name's Taggart and the people who order that, he works over at the garage and has a kid."

Dean shook Taggart's hand and raised a brow and looked at Sam, "Really, then I'm guess it probably is good."

"So what's your name, where you two from?"

"I'm Dean and this is Sam," Dean answered, "and you're asking a lot of questions."

"Eh, gotta fuel the fire for dear old Grandma Eileen. She's a real gossip. So I'm assuming that what you're going with, and you Sam? What's your cup of tea?"

"I think today I'll go with the same, not feeling too healthy at the moment."

"Oh no. One of those days?" Taggart tsked and shook his head, "Alright then, let me hear it."

"What?" Dean shared a look with Sam, "Look I'm not at a bar and I haven't been drowning my sorrows so I'm not feeling the sharing and caring moment."

"He just made a move on a guy and it worked out but now we have to leave town for a little while and I don't think he's too happy about it," Sam supplied and Dean cuffed Sam over the back of his head.

"That's not what any of this is about, Sam," Dean hit the counter top with an open palm.

"Then why don't you tell us?" Taggart suggested before moving back into the kitchen and started on their order. "Not like it's going to kill you telling him what's going on in that pretty little skull of yours?"

"I have to agree with him, Dean," Sam spun back and forth on the bar stool looking at his hands, "If you want to sit this one out I can do it on my own."

"I never said that, Sam. Never. Plus if I let you go on your own you'd get yourself killed."

Taggart peered over the order window before coming back around with their plates. "So what is it you two do that has this one," Taggart pointed towards Dean, "all twisted up about letting you go off on your own?"

"Uh, a bit of investigative work, and I can handle it myself," Sam plucked up a fry angrily.

"Not saying you can't, Sam. I just need a damn break okay? Me and Harry have been working ourselves ragged and now we're just supposed to head out tomorrow morning and hope we finish up as soon as possible? And maybe, just maybe, everything that I just started to figure out will be okay by the time we get back? It never works like that. Not for me."

Both Sam and Taggart shared a look about Dean's outburst before letting the conversation lull out. Taggart grabbed Dean's cup and refilled it with root beer and tapped his fingers on the countertop for a second. "So, you know Harry?"

"Yeah, what's it to you Mohawk?" Dean snapped before gulping down half the refilled root beer.

"You were just who he was talking about the other night," Taggart shrugged, "but if Harry is the guy you made a move on and he actually let you then he'd wait for you. It's just the kind of guy he is. He let you meet Teddy?"

"Yeah, kid draws me pictures like they're going out of style," Dean answered with a smile.

"Yeah and that right there tells me that even if you leave town for awhile and as long as you keep in contact with him and make an effort, he'll be fine." Taggart gave a shrug, "Now eat your pie and you two can figure out the other thing you were talking about. I've got customers to feed and entertain."

Sam watched as Taggart strode down the opposite side of the counter talking to other people who walked in the diner as they were speaking. "So, is it just the thing with Harry that has you not wanting to leave? Cause Bobby isn't going to mind if you rest up a few days and then we head out. Or is it something else?"

"Just give me a day or so to rest and then we can head out," Dean answered around a mouthful of crumbling peach pie. "As much as I hate to admit it, this is really good."

"So Monday an okay day to leave or do you want to wait another couple of days."

"Monday's fine. Just give me the weekend to get everything together and to go talk to Harry and Teddy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean finally made his way over to Harry's Sunday afternoon hoping that he was home. As soon as he got to the front door to knock, there was no mistaking that Harry was home with the way Teddy was laughing and he could hear the deeper muffled tones of Harry and who he assumed was Charlie. Dean knocked on the door and Teddy's giddy laughter stopped and he heard a rush of feet towards the door.

"Squirt, you can't answer the door like that!" Dean heard Harry's voice rise through the door but it was already opening. "Teddy Lupin, you back away from the door right now." The strict tone that emitted from Harry's lips had Dean backing up a step.

"But it's only, Dean." Teddy swung the door open the rest of the way and neon blue hair was not something he expected to see on a kid but the thought flew out the door when Teddy wrapped his arms around Dean's legs. Dean backed up and squatted to give Teddy a proper hug, marveling at the thought that a kid would actually want to hug him.

"Hey Teddy, how have you been doing?" Dean asked and looked up to see both Harry and Charlie standing behind Teddy nervously and as he stood up, Dean backed up. That was weird, one second there was neon blue hair and the next Teddy had his normal colored hair.

"Good, made a B on my math test," Teddy answered before moving to let Dean the rest of the way into the house.

"That's real good. You play any soccer or did anything fun this weekend so far?" Dean asked as Teddy led him to the kitchen with both Harry and Charlie hot on their heels.

"Went to Luke's house and he has a tree house. I want one but Harry says no,"

"Hm," Dean nodded before looking over at Harry, "You mind if I talk to Harry for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on the terror," Charlie ushered them both out of the kitchen and Harry moved out to the backyard.

"What's up Dean?" Harry asked.

"Uh," Dean rubbed his eyes and looked back through the open window at Teddy and back at Harry. "First, is Teddy, was his,"

Harry watched as Dean stumbled over the question he was trying to ask, "Are you trying to ask about his hair?"

"Well that too, but is he a," Dean lowered his voice, "a wizard?"

"That going to be a problem?"

"No, uh," Dean rocked back on his heels, "that's cool just wasn't expecting the whole hair changing thing but that's cool."

"You sure?" Harry asked, "Cause I need to know you aren't going to go and do something crazy. He's just a kid and he's not going to be hurt because you can't take him being different."

"Shit, Harry. You went into my mind and Sam's. It was just odd seeing his hair change like that but now I know to expect it, it won't freak me out every time."

"Okay, good," Harry exhaled the breath he had been holding. "So what did you make a trip all the way out here for? Not that I'm complaining but you could have just called."

"Yeah well," Dean rubbed the back of his neck before stepping closer to Harry, "Me and Sam we've got to head out tomorrow. Bobby got us a case and I didn't want to just call and tell you. Figured I messed up the first time and didn't want to do that again."

"How long you going to be working the case for you think?"

"A week or two maybe, it all depends on how everything works out. It's not as cut and dry as the rest of the stuff we've been getting."

"Oh, well," Harry sat heavily in one of the chairs on the porch, "shit."

"My thoughts exactly," Dean whispered his agreement standing in front of Harry. "I just wasn't sure how you'd take me and Sam leaving again after what just happened."

"It's what you do, Dean. I'd never begrudge you for that." Harry started to reach out but decided against it. Dean tracked the movement before wrapping a hand around Harry's wrist and tugging him up and out of the chair.

"So what are you three up to for the rest of the day?" Dean asked, eyes slipping to the open window seeing the living room conveniently vacant of Charlie and Teddy.

"Just hanging out," Harry tilted his head up answering Dean.

"What were ya'll doing before I got here?" Dean cocked a brow remembering the ruckus and laughter.

"Charlie and I were reenacting some of the mischief I got into back in my school days," Harry gave a shrug. "Some of the good memories I don't mind sharing with Teddy of back then."

"Not enough good to keep you there?" Dean titled his head down while stepping a little bit closer to Harry, thanking Charlie for giving them privacy.

"No and I'm kind of glad I found this place," Harry swallowed before speaking again, "You leaving early?"

"Probably before you head in to work," Dean nodded feeling Harry's breath fan out across his chin and neck.

"So you came to say good-bye?"

"Pretty much," Dean answered taking a step back with a sigh.

"You gonna call when you get a chance? Watch your back?"

"Of course," Dean gave Harry a, 'what else do you expect,' look and Harry nodded.

"Good," Harry grabbed the belt loops on Dean's jeans and tugged him closer. "This okay?"

"More than," Dean answered leaning down a catching Harry's bottom lip before licking his way into Harry's mouth. Dean could feel fingers grip his waist hard enough to bruise and Harry's other hand slither up his chest and curl around the worn material of his shirt pulling him closer and Dean has to place a leg between Harry's to keep his balance.

Dean broke off in surprise when Harry bit at his lip and Harry began trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck, laving at his pulse point. Dean could swear he can already feel the bruise Harry was putting there and the thought of being marked like that sent tendrils of arousal throughout his body. A flare of heat shot across his abdomen when Harry bit him and swept his tongue over the spot to soothe it.

With a growl Dean grasped the soft hair at the nape of Harry's neck and pulled his head back to catch his lips once more. It was sloppy and full of tongues and teeth. The second Harry broke away to take a deep breath Dean was already at the hollow of Harry's throat.

An abrupt cough broke them apart and Harry immediately flushed red. "Sorry guys, I tried to keep him occupied." Charlie nudged a confused Teddy towards Harry and stood back waiting for everything to unravel.

Harry licked his lips before brushing a hand over them and focusing on Teddy. "Hey Squirt," Harry tried his best to come up with a quick solution on how to explain whatever Teddy could have seen. How could he explain it?

"What were you two doing?" Teddy's hair swirled to a mixture of confused greens as he looked up to Harry waiting for something anything Harry could tell him.

Harry looked over at Charlie hoping for some kind of guidance but didn't get any so he looked over to Dean trying to say, this was it. He was going to let the cat out of the bag to Teddy. Dean gave a sharp nod saying he understood.

"Dean and I, we like each other. More than friends do."

"Uh huh, so it's like when you told me in the movie I wasn't supposed to watch, that's what you do when you want to show you care for each other, when you love someone?"

Holy shit, Harry thanked Merlin that Teddy flipped through channels and caught some crazy Lifetime movie and he had already explained it all then. "Yeah, just like that."

"Okay," Teddy shrugged and turned to go back inside, "What's for dinner?"

Harry waited until Teddy was inside and turned to look at both Charlie and Dean. "Holy shit," Harry swiped a hand over his forehead.

"When you love someone?" Charlie chuckled and Harry swatted his shoulder.

"What would you have said Charlie? He isn't exactly old enough to know everything that is going on, even if he is pretty damned smart for his age."

"I think you handled it a lot better than I would have," Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"For a war hero, Harry you sure are pretty unaware of your surroundings," Charlie teased, "Anyways, Dean you're more than welcome to stay for dinner. Granted that Harry is okay with it you just gotta keep it PG."

Dean looked to Harry to see if it was okay and the quick smile was all the reassurance Dean needed. "Sure, sounds good."

They all trailed in and Harry started pulled out the vegetables and chicken to start. Harry clicked the stereo on in the kitchen. Dean leaned against the counter next to Harry for a second and Harry passed a cutting board over to him and briefly showed him what to do before Dean started to speak lowly, "So, that's how you got those scars? You were in a war?"

"You caught that," Harry said softly and paused when he felt Dean's hand on his waist for a brief moment before the comforting heat disappeared.

"I tend to catch things like that. You don't have to talk about it. Especially not now and if you never want to talk about it that's cool cause I'm not the most talkative guy in the world but I'm here."

"Good to know," Harry gave Dean a small smile, "It's just one of those things no one knows except the people who were there."

"Completely understand," Dean nodded but looked down when he felt Teddy brush against his legs. "Want to help?"

"Yep," Teddy grinned and Dean pulled a chair Teddy could stand on then he and Teddy started tearing lettuce to make the salad.

Harry paused at the soft tones of Dean asking Teddy if he wanted to help without being prompted and how he stood behind the chair making sure Teddy didn't fall off. Harry looked over at Charlie and Charlie shot an impressed look across the kitchen.

After dinner Charlie said he and Teddy would handle clean up and Harry walked with Dean out to the Impala. "How'd you manage to get so good with kids?"

"Just learned a few tricks taking care of Sammy growing up. Wasn't anything special," Dean shrugged the comment off taking care as where he leaned against the Impala.

"If you say so," Harry didn't bother arguing how he saw it. "Thanks for stopping by and telling me."

"Not like I didn't want to see you or something," Dean muttered.

"Anyways, call when you get a chance? I know you'll be busy but," Harry started rambling and Dean cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I'll call when I get a chance, but if I don't call for a few days don't worry. Sometimes me and Sam forget about all the other stuff besides the case."

"I'm not looking for soul searching conversations. Just to make sure you're alive," Harry responded and leaned back in to catch Dean's lips with his.

"Okay, got it," Dean answered against Harry's lips tempted to pop open the door to the Impala and disappear inside of it with Harry.

"Go and get some rest so you aren't dead on your feet when you get wherever you're going."

"I'll leave you something at the garage for tomorrow morning, letting you know where we're going. I uh, kinda didn't even bother looking over the file."

Harry laid a heavy hand on Dean's chest. "Read it before heading out and watch your back while you're out there."

"You make it sound like I'm going to war," Dean snorted before reassuring Harry, "I'll look it over and ask questions if I have any."

"Good," Harry nodded before wrapping a hand around Dean's neck and getting a thorough kiss that had him panting when he broke away. "See you when I see you."

"Yeah, see you soon." Dean answered licking the taste of Harry away from his lips and hoping he'd see Harry a lot sooner than reality was going to let him.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Harry coaxed Teddy into getting ready for school and he made it over to the garage Dean and Sam were already gone. Bobby was resting against the porch with a steaming cup of coffee in hand, Harry parked and headed over. "Long morning?"

"Long enough," Bobby answered with a shrug, "Dean left something for you in the garage, wanted me to remind you that he was leaving it for you."

"He worried I'd forget about it?" Harry smirked, "Give me a call if you need anything."

"If you aren't busy I might borrow part of the garage to change the oil in the Chevelle," Bobby added before Harry started to head over.

"I'm not expecting anything major. If you want I can do it," Harry offered with backwards steps.

"I built that car back up from scrap I think I can handle an oil change, kid,"

"Not saying you couldn't," Harry snorted before shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way over to the garage. The first thing Harry turned on was the radio to fill the garage and he spotted a manila folder waiting for him next to the computer. After booting the computer up Harry flipped through the notes Dean left for him.

Colorado, quite a drive the Winchesters were undertaking. Dean would be bored in no time and Sam would probably spend the entire time in the passenger seat researching, hashing out ideas while Dean half listened to him, or slept. Flipping through the pages it was obvious no one really knew what they were looking for, Bobby didn't seem to have much of an idea either according to Dean so all they had to go on was the newspaper articles and with that many suspicious deaths it was either crazy serial killer or supernatural. Harry was even leaning towards the supernatural.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think it is, Sam?" Dean asked as they passed across the Nebraska border. "Any ideas rolling around in that brain of yours?"

"I figure when we get there we might get more info from the locals, it feels like the press doesn't have as much information as there should be," Sam answered with a shrug.

"What are you saying, Sam? You think they didn't release some of the information?"

"It just doesn't feel right, Dean. Some of the bodies found with wounds that look like they've been through a meat grinder but then they have scalpel clean wounds too. There has got to be more to this then what is being released to the public and we aren't going to know until we get there and ask around."

"What are you thinking it could be?" Dean tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, glancing at Sam from the corner of his eye.

"I don't want to guess when it comes to this, Dean. I'd rather be completely wrong about it and bother myself then worrying you about it too."

"You think it's a ritual," Dean pulled his foot off the gas while he reasoned it out in his mind and then sped up again. "That's what you're thinking and why the bodies are torn up like that. They're trying to cover it up."

"I could be wrong, Dean. There's no point in worrying about it."

"What kind of ritual you think they're doing? I mean it's got to be pretty hard core if they're sacrificing people for it. Just give me the spark notes edition here Sam and I won't worry as much and if your wrong, your wrong and maybe I'll have learned something," Dean finished with an uncomfortable grin.

"It could be anything from a fertility ritual to an empowerment ritual. We really aren't going to know anything until we get there."

"Alright, well tomorrow morning the locals aren't going to be too happy with to FBI agents sniffing around if they're all in on it."

"If they were all in on it none of this would have hit the papers," Sam pointed out before resting his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had finally given up on waiting for Dean to call and settled into bed. By the time he finally got comfortable his cell phone started chirping. "Hello?"

"Hey, just wanted to let you know we made it. Finally," Dean's voice was rough and Harry could hear the rustle of Sam moving around in the background.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired and Sam dropped a bomb on me earlier in the car that I wish he would have thought ahead of time to let me know about." Harry heard Sam's grunt of protest before a door slammed and Dean took a deep breath, "We're thinking, well Sam's thinking, which he could be completely wrong, that it could be ritualistic killings being covered up."

"What's got you thinking along those lines?" Harry sat back against the headboard and rubbed a hand over his eyes trying to wipe the sleep away. "From what I saw it was all just brutalized killings."

"What? I took out all the bad stuff."

"Yeah, and I'm betting Bobby put it all back in you idiot. He probably looked through what you left me and figured I'd be asking a lot of questions and figured that would be the only way I wouldn't. Anyways, I've seen worse. There's no reason to hide what you're investigating from me, Dean. So what's got you thinking along those lines again?"

"Sam thinks the locals are leaving things out. From what he got in the coroner's reports there were scalpel clean wounds mixed in with all the others."

"So they were put there for a reason? Okay, what else has him thinking like this?" Harry looked up when his door popped open and Charlie stepped through and sat on the edge of his bed, "We're they positioned any specific way or what's the deal?"

"Not from what we can see but again, it feels like there's something missing. That's why it feels like there's something going on here. I just, it doesn't feel right."

"Well what are you two up to tomorrow? Research or interviews?"

"We're going to talk to the cops and the coroner. Maybe talk to the people around town. You should see this place, it's worse than where you and Bobby live."

"Nice," Harry absently commented scratching his chin, "You should get some rest and maybe after you talk to everyone you'll have a better idea of what's going on. You might even realize that you're just over reacting. Thinking it's a ritual because of what you two went through a while back," Harry took a deep breath and hesitated with what he was going to say next with Charlie in the room and just in general.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Nothing, just get some sleep and let me know how everything goes." Harry bit his tongue and hoped the Winchesters would be okay handling a ritual case if that's what it turned out to be.

"Didn't sound like 'nothing' but I'll let it go. You get some sleep too and tell Teddy I said hey," Dean sighed.

"Will do, night, Dean," Harry responded and flipped his phone closed before looking up at Charlie.

"What's up, Charlie?"

"Wanted to check up you. How are you handling Dean being gone? You're heart breaking into tiny pieces already? Do we need to apparate out there to calm your aching heart?"

Harry kicked him hard enough to displace Charlie from the foot of his bed, "I think I'm managing just fine. Thanks for asking, ass."

"So what exactly do they do? I mean Dean obviously works on cars, I get that but their real jobs?" Charlie asked as he resettled himself on the foot of the bed.

"They're experts in the occult so when ever a case pops up they go to consult," Harry shrugged after coming up with a quick explanation, "What did you need?"

"Just came to see what you and little bit were up to all day. I didn't get home until a little while again so I thought you might still be awake."

"What's really going on, Charlie? Usually you're like gumballs in a frying pan when you make your way through the house."

"Gumballs in a frying pan?" Charlie cocked a brow but scratched his chest and rolled on his back to look up at the ceiling.

"So are you going to let me in on the secret or am I going to start guessing? Cause I can come up with some pretty creative things."

"Just checking up on you," Charlie shrugged before rolling off the bed and smoothing his shirt back down, "I'm not allowed to do that anymore?"

"Nope," Harry smirked, "Now get out of here so I can get some sleep for work tomorrow. Night, Charlie."

"Same to you, prat." Charlie muttered slipping into the hallway and into his room.

By Wednesday morning Harry was scrambling trying to get Teddy ready for school already knowing that today wasn't going to be a good day by any lengths. Something was just nagging at him and when he almost let Teddy out of the truck without putting a glamour on him Harry almost decided to pack Teddy back in the truck and hole up back at the house.

So when he got a phone call around lunch saying Teddy got in a fight, he promptly dropped the wrench on his foot and muffled a curse before saying he'd come pick Teddy up and hopefully this would never happen again.

Teddy knew he was in trouble as soon as Harry had him gotten back over to Bobby's. He kept his head down and his mouth shut. Harry parked him on one of the stools and told him to stay there and not to move with out permission while Harry laid Ziploc bags of ice on Teddy's hands to keep the swelling to a minimum. Who know a kid could hit that hard?

As soon as Harry maneuvered himself under the car his cell started to ring and he just wanted to break something. Sliding out from the car he moved over to the counter and answered the phone on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked obviously in the middle eating somewhere.

"Working and dealing with a delinquent child," Harry bit out looking at Teddy and Teddy had the grace to look ashamed of what he did.

"What happened?"

"He," Harry rubbed a dirty hand over his face and looked back at Teddy, he really needed to handle this situation, "He beat the crap out of another kid for calling him a freak."

"He did not," Dean muffled a laugh, "The same Teddy that's always bouncing around laughing and smiling wailed on a kid?"

"Yeah, enough to get him sent home from school for today and tomorrow to think over what he did and what he should have done instead of resorting to violence."

"You talk to him yet?"

"Yeah I talked to him, on the ride back to the garage. I just couldn't believe that he unleashed like that. He's so young and I saw the other kid and he's going to be hurting for a couple of days."

"The probably won't bother him anymore though," Dean suggested.

"Teddy can take care of himself, I know he can. I made sure of that, a little too early it seems," Harry gave a self deprecating laugh, "I just want to make sure he knows he's not a freak."

"You tell him that?"

"Of course I told him, how could I not? Teddy's not a freak and he'll never be one. Anyone who says so can rot in…" Harry trailed off as the garage phone rang, "Hold on a second, Dean." Harry switched phones quickly before answering, "Singer AutoSalvage."

"You busy?" Bobby's voice was rough and distorted over the line.

"Taking a couple of minutes to talk to Dean and being the multitasker of the day. Why what's up?"

"There's something strange going on, I just want you to keep an eye out and if you see anything get you and the kid over to my place."

"What kind of strange, Bobby?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," Harry could visualize the nervous habit of Bobby pulling off his hat and readjusting it to no end. "I'd rather it if you two didn't mind hanging out here for a little while this afternoon. Something's coming and it'll be safer at my place than in that garage or out on the road."

"Okay," Harry's eyes flickered over towards Teddy and saw he was being watched, "I'll finish this last oil change up real quick and close up for the day and then me and Teddy will head over. That sound okay to you?"

"Just be careful kid and if I call again just drop everything, grab Teddy and make a run for it," Bobby let out an exasperated sigh before hanging up on Harry. Harry eyed the cell phone in his hand he made no effort to cover up the conversation with.

"Hey Teddy, want to talk to Dean for a couple minutes?" Harry knew it was underhanded but it would calm Dean down from what ever he thought he heard and it would allow Harry to quickly finish up knowing Teddy would be occupied.

Harry listened to the aimless chatter of Teddy as he finished up and double checked the air filters not remembering if he did that first or not. Still in good condition but he'd make a note to check and see if the owner wanted new ones or not. Harry closed the hood and started closing the bays while Teddy kept chatting. By the time Harry made it over to the computers to print out his daily reports Teddy thrust out his cell, "Dean said that was not cool."

"I know but sometimes I do crazy things," Harry grabbed the phone, and watched as Teddy replaced the melting ice packs on one of his hands.

"He also said you were right, that I wasn't a freak and not to beat kids up." Harry cocked a brow at Teddy before nodding in agreement. "He's waiting to talk to you," Teddy nodded at the phone still grasped in Harry's hand.

"Right," Harry placed the phone between his ear and shoulder before shutting the computer down and snatching up the papers and setting them on the counter and moving over to the sink to wash his hands. "Hello?"

"Yeah, not cool. At all," Dean grumbled, "So want to tell me what's happening over at Bobby's? I mean that's strange enough that he's calling you and having you close up early to have you and Teddy head over to the house?"

"I don't know, Bobby said he had a strange feeling about something and that me and Teddy needed to get over to his house at the first sign of trouble," Harry leaned back to take a peek out one of the windows. All was calm on the home front. "So I finished up while you were keeping Teddy occupied and now I'm about to head over with him so we can hideout for a while. Bobby seems to think my house isn't safe but he didn't outright say that."

"Your house doesn't have a panic room that is made specifically for ghosts and demons," Dean pointed out. "Anyways he's just looking out for you while we're gone."

"Uh huh, so did you find anything new out?" Harry asked gesturing for Teddy to follow him out but he froze, "Uh Dean, I got to go."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just got to go. Bye, be careful." Harry closed his phone and stowed it in his pocket before looking down at Teddy. "Okay Squirt, here's what your going to do stick by my side the entire time. Don't run ahead and if you need me to slow down yell it. You got that?"

"Harry I don't feel so good," Teddy had a hand on his head.

"I know, Teddy but we got to get to Bobby's."

"They feel black," Teddy whispered both hands clutching his head. Yeah and they looked like they would feel black to Teddy. These people, these things were dripping in evil and pain even though they looked like any person you would see on the street. Harry scooped Teddy up.

"Okay, I'm about to make a run for it and you need to hold on tight. You can do that for me?" Harry felt Teddy's arms wrap around his neck and a little nod against his shoulder. Harry locked the garage trying to feign normalcy and slipped them in his pocket before taking off at a sprint.

As soon as they locked on to him it was an instantaneous effect. They were all enclosing around him and Teddy as he pounded up the steps and the door burst open with Bobby flying out with a shotgun already shooting. Harry untangled Teddy and shoved him over the threshold and salt before turning back.

Bobby only managed a few shots and he already had to reload and the demons were still there, not deterred by the fire power so Harry did the only thing he could think of. "Go inside with Teddy, I'll take care of this."

"You don't know a damn thing about demons," Bobby said stepping back.

"I know enough to get them away from your house and back safely," Harry gave a feral grin that shocked Bobby to the core before he gave a jerky nod and took a step back taking aim and firing at the closest body he could get to.

Harry felt the crackle of defensive magic against his skin and poured more energy into it. The power called to the demons and they turned and looked in curiosity. "Get inside, now." Harry instructed and ignored the scared shouts from Teddy as Bobby closed the door as he let his magic loose in an uncontained burst. It was enough to send them sprawling away from Bobby's house and enough to get them pissed off at Harry.

Harry saw the intention in their eyes and apparated across the salvage yard and they gave chase. He just needed to get them far enough away from Bobby's before getting back to Teddy. After a few well timed jumps he had all but one of the demons thoroughly confused.

How the guy managed to keep track of all of Harry's random apparations was odd. Harry came to a careening halt when he apparated too close to a pile of car and an arm wrapped around his neck. "You think you're smarter than all of us?" The second a hand grasped Harry's hair tight he knew he was about to be in a world of pain. Lights burst across his vision as his face slammed against the rust and jagged metal. "You're magic is no match for a demon."

"Are you sure?" Harry cocked his head back and sent a binding spell before following it with a stunner. "If it's good enough to take you down for a few minutes I think I can figure something out," Harry added before he apparated straight into Bobby's living room and ended up with an armful of Teddy.

"What kills them?" Harry asked, instinctively picking Teddy up needing to have him safe and near. Bobby looked shocked at the sudden appearance but it was Harry.

"Nothing that I've got, an exorcism will send them back to the pit but that's it."

"Why are they here? What do they want all of a sudden?" Harry took a deep breath then sat down on Bobby's ratty couch with Teddy on his lap. "You okay?"

"It's not so dark anymore," Teddy whispered, "Everything was wrong."

"What's he talking about?" Bobby scratched at his forehead, "I gotta call the Winchesters they're going to want to know about this and you need to fix your face."

Harry couldn't help that laughter that bubbled over from the statement despite the situation they were in and he didn't even understand what that situation was in the first place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean whatever is going on they're going to be fine. Bobby and Harry can take care of themselves," Sam tried to get the message through to his brother but nothing was working. Dean was still pacing back and forth like a caged animal throwing wild possibilities as to what could be happening out.

"We don't know that, Sam. All I know is Harry was on the phone talking about something going on at Bobby's and then he hangs up saying nothing was going on but if you could have heard him Sam. Something's going on and it's not good. There could be werewolves out there!"

"During the middle of the day, Dean?"

"Look it's just if you would have been on the phone with Harry you would be just as worried as I am."

"Look, dude. I know you're worried. We haven't been able to get any work done since you got off the phone and I don't blame you. I'm worried myself. It's Harry, Bobby and Teddy out there. I've got a trillion things running through my mind but it could be anything or it could be nothing."

"My point exactly!" Dean groaned but stopped pacing and fell back on the empty bed. "We aren't getting anywhere with this so far and now who knows what's happening back home," Dean paused on the word home.

"Yeah, no telling," Sam watched the way Dean clammed up from his own words and wanted to strangle him. "Anyways, Bobby will call us and give us a heads up if anything happens to Harry or Teddy. He won't just leave us hanging in the dark."

"I know, I just damn, this is exactly what it felt like when we were kids waiting up for Dad to get back from whatever hunt he was on and not knowing if he was going to be in one piece or what he was going to come through the door looking like," The revelation caused a whole new level of moping to begin causing Sam to wonder what exactly was going through Dean's mind but everything stopped with Dean's cell phone chirped to life.

Dean grabbed it off the nightstand and frowned, "Its Bobby,"

"You plan on answering that anytime soon or you just going to stare and let it go to voice mail?" Sam prompted.

"Hello?" Dean set the phone on speaker so Sam could listen in.

"Dean,"

"Is everything, everyone okay? What is going on over there?"

"Shut the hell up boy, I'm trying to tell you what happened," Bobby growled out and Sam covered up a smirk scratching a fake itch on his nose. "Anyways before you set off like a question bomb, we had ourselves a nice little hoard of demons hiding out in the salvage yard. Harry and Teddy are fine before you worry yourselves sick. I know you two have some sort of weird attachment to them."

There was a muffled, "Hey!" in the background from Harry before Bobby finished up, "What we know is nothing. We don't know why they're here or what they're after. But I have a pretty good idea they waited until you two were good and gone before doing anything. What they weren't expecting was Harry. I don't think I was expecting Harry to be honest,"

"What are you trying to say, Bobby?" Sam shared a curious look with Dean.

"That boy, doesn't know a lick about demons, unless he's holding out on me, and he just does his weird magic think and gets rid of them. It's only been a few minutes that it's been quiet so they could show back up but if I were a demon and I saw Harry, I'd be running."

"Can I talk to him, Bobby?" Dean rubbed a hand over his lips.

"Sure lover boy," Bobby snorted.

"Hello?"

"What were you thinking? What if you would have gotten hurt or I don't know they took you or something."

"Well for one, I could have gotten away. And also all I was thinking at the time was I needed to protect Bobby and Teddy so that's what I was going to do. You would have done the same thing so you don't have any right to lecture, Winchester."

"He's right, Dean."

"Hi, Sam," Harry added the belated greeting, "You both need to stop your worrying and finish up your case and get home okay? Me and Bobby, we can figure this out."

"I don't doubt that, you just have to be careful okay?"

"Will do and if anything comes up one of us will call."

Dean tossed his phone from one hand to the other and tapped his foot in thought before Sam broke the silence. "You really are such a sap, man."

"Am not," Dean scratched at the back of his neck before checking his watch, "What do you think about heading out and getting some more leg work done before it gets too late. That way we can get home sooner."

"Home, yeah. Well we hit the coroner earlier you want to go ahead and go to the next of kin and get whatever information we can?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket and then we can head out."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's face only had a few superficial cuts ornamenting the swelling across his nose and cheeks while the rest of it was going to be a rainbow of bruises. He just hoped that they would fade before Dean and Sam got back but knowing his luck it would come to a stuttering halt and the Winchester's would pick right up and they'd solve the case they were on.

Teddy was conked out on Bobby's couch and Harry was munching on a sandwich quite happily waiting for Charlie to show up. It had been a few hours and nothing had happened but he and Bobby were still on edge waiting for something to go wrong.

Harry had already recounted what had occurred between him self and the demon that caused his face to look like mashed potatoes and gravy. "So do you think it has anything to do with me, why they're showing up all of a sudden?"

"No because you've been here how long? Awhile now. No, it's not you, kid. That demon found something to pick at that he knew would bother you and it worked. We just need to figure out what's causing this and why they were pretty much running in a pack?"

"Are there any omens that are obvious?" Harry suggested and got an amused look from Bobby.

"You know about omens?"

"I'm a wizard, Bobby. Doom and gloom. Omens, cards, divination. All that jazz. I know about I'm not great at it but I know about it."

"Maybe you should leave that part to me then but maybe you should read up one how to protect yourself from different things. It's a bunch of personal notes but it'll be better than any book you'll get your hands on," Bobby scooted away from the table and disappeared for a few moments before reappearing with a leather bound book. It looked like he was debating on handing it over to Harry or not.

"I can just read it here if you want, Bobby. It doesn't even have to leave your house." Harry offered, understanding that the book was obviously important to Bobby.

"Yeah, but you should probably read out of it a lot more often then not if you're going to be hanging around the Winchesters."

"I can do that. I figure if I'm going to be hanging around here too I might want to know what I'll be dealing with. Can't even keep the vermin out of your business," Harry clucked his tongue before shaking his head earning a cuff to his shoulder, "So where should I start while I await my chariot?"

With a few well traveled turns of the pages Bobby had led Harry straight to a comprehensive section all about demons. This would be something interesting to read over during his lunch breaks. Hearing the rumble of Charlie's truck Harry got up to meet Charlie outside so not to disturb Teddy and to hopefully explain everything in a calm and cool manner.

"Do I want to know why your face looks like the road kill I passed on my way in?" Charlie gave a big yawn as he avoided clumps of dirt to get a better look and Harry saw anger flash in his eyes. "Oh where is he? Someone did this to you and I'll kill him for this!" Charlie was already up the stairs before Harry had swiftly moved around him.

"Charlie, Dean isn't even here and Teddy is on the couch sleeping. I called you here to make sure you were safe and because I'm not driving when I can barely see."

"What the hell happened to you? I thought they were supposed to be good people, Harry."

"They are good people, Charlie. Demons aren't so good. Come on and I'll tell you all about it and you can meet Bobby."

"How do you get yourself involved in all this? And demons? Do you even know what they are capable of Harry?"

"You do?"

"Vaguely, anyways fill me in."

After retelling everything that happened including what occurred with Teddy and school Charlie let out a long breath and folded his hands over his stomach and looked at Bobby, "So you're going to teach him about this stuff? You do know that he attracts trouble like white on rice? It's ridiculous the amounts of trouble he gets himself into."

"Kind of had that figured out."

"You mind me sitting in on these little lessons? I figure having more of us around who are capable would be a good thing, right?"

"Sure let's make it a party," Bobby snarked before turning back to Harry, "You should get home and ice that. Looks like it hurts more than usual." The off handed comment caused Charlie to double over in laughter.

"I like him, Harry. He's a keeper."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say the week after first seeing demons was eventful would be like saying watching grass grow was exciting. Nothing happened and as Harry expected Sam and Dean got a break on their case and were working from sun up to sun down. Harry had a small inkling as to why they were pushing so hard to get back so fast.

Last he heard the Winchesters were on they're way home with the case wrapped up all nice and neat with a bow placed on top. That was last night. Harry just wanted to smash his face against one of the junkers outside again. His face was still a beautiful shade of deep purple even with applying the bruise salves he had on hand. But hey, on the plus side, the cuts were healed up.

Checking his watch, Harry frowned. One o'clock and the only thing he did today was pay the electric bill. Yeah he was closing up shop and having an hour or two to himself before stealing Teddy away from school. Leaving a quick message with Bobby of his plans, Harry headed out glad to be on his way back home.

The drive was quick and the moment Harry stepped foot in the house he went straight for the book Bobby lent him. At least he was doing something kind of productive. This time he was learning about ghouls, completely different from what he was used to. Guess species really did vary from continent to continent.

After a couple of pages of reading and note taking, which surprised Harry that he was diligently taking notes in small book that resembled Bobby, there was a quick knock on the door. Glancing at the time it was about one forty five and he wasn't friends with the neighbors. Stealing a quick peek out of the blinds Harry sighed and pulled the door open.

"You're back," Relief poured through Harry's veins at the sight of Dean standing there.

"What happened to you?" Dean was already in the house and the door was closed. His thumbs were brushing ginger lines across the bruising. Harry was about to answer but was cut off by Dean's lips on his. Harry pulled Dean closer with the hand that curled around Dean's belt and let his fingertips brush against the nape of Dean's neck. Harry gasped against Dean's mouth as Dean backed him against a wall but broke off leaving trails of wet kisses and bites along the column of Harry's neck. Moving back to cherry chapped lips Dean grinned against them before his nose pressed awkwardly against Harry's causing Harry to break away with a hiss. "You told me you didn't get hurt. Bobby even said everything was fine. You both lied to me."

"We didn't lie to you, Dean. We omitted some details from the story and I'm fine. Just a bit bruised up." Harry took in the bags around Dean's eyes and the exhaustion lining his shoulders. "How long has it been since you last slept?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to get home." Dean shrugged and Harry wrapped both his arms around Dean's neck and rested his forehead against Dean's.

"Yeah well you need to sleep, Dean."

"You going to make me?" Dean grinned and leaned in to Harry. Harry softly shook his head and headed towards the kitchen with the intention of giving Dean some caffeine. "You dropped Sam off at Bobby's?"

"Yeah I thought you'd be there but Bobby said you packed it in and headed home." Dean brushed a hand over moist lips before he followed Harry in and sat where Harry was moments before. He flipped through the book in curiosity. "This looks like a book of Bobby's."

"Cause it is, he's helping me learn more about everything that's here. So I'm not caught off guard again." Harry set a can of Coke down in front of Dean before leaning back against the counter top.

"That's what happened? A demon got a hold of you?" Dean asked already sipping at the Coke with a grateful smile.

"Kind of, sort of. It's not a big deal Dean. I'm fine."

"Okay, so you mind telling me what happened? Bobby just glossed over everything that one time he called right after everything went down." Harry knew Bobby called the Winchesters back a few hours later to fill them in on the entirety of the situation seeing as he was there but Harry went ahead with Dean's wishes and recounted everything he could to satisfy him.

"Good enough?"

"They went all rabid dog and attacked, it's different."

"Yeah, that's what I'm coming to understand. So you need sleep you can either crash here or head back to Bobby's but either way you aren't going to sit up and question me about inane things."

"If I said here would I get company?" Harry felt a wave of lust from Dean's words and meeting the hunter's eyes the cheeky bastard knew it.

"Not in the manner you're suggesting," Harry moved from where he was resting against the counter, "Because when I have you in my bed for that purpose I'm going to need more than an hour to do what I want with that body of yours."

Dean looked up at Harry. His pupils blown with lust, "Tease,"

"Uh huh, come on Winchester you look dead on your feet," Harry pulled Dean from the chair and led him towards the couch. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable shifting to find some semblance of comfort Harry was partially curled up on Dean's chest.

"Would have been easier just using a bed," Dean murmured already half asleep.

"Uh huh and you wouldn't be getting the sleep you needed," Harry grabbed his phone out his pocket and set a quick alarm so he'd wake up to pick up Teddy.

"I repeat, tease." Dean's arm curled tight against Harry's back as Harry listened to the quick beats of Dean's heart. It started to slowly lull him into a doze.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry jerked awake when he felt a light fluttering against his cheek and a soft giggle. The first person he saw was Teddy with his backpack still on his shoulders and the door shutting with soft click stole Harry's attention away from Teddy and towards Charlie. Panic shot through his chest at the thought of forgetting about Teddy and Charlie having to pick him up but Harry distinctly remembered setting his alarm so he'd wake up in time.

"Don't worry," Charlie whispered, "I got home early and saw you two and I just went ahead and picked Teddy up. I guess I should have let you know. I'm sorry man,"

Harry shifted with a wide yawn from where he was sprawled out on top of Dean who was still snoozing, "No, no. It's fine. How was school, Teddy?" Harry made to slip off of the couch and off of Dean but a heavy arm gripped him tighter and stopped the movement altogether.

"Fine," Teddy was beaming.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked trying to wriggle out of Dean's grasp, "We can go pick something up for dinner tonight."

"How about me and Teddy take care of it while you handle," Charlie coughed and pointed to the death grip Dean had on Harry's waist, "You handle your situation."

"You sure?" Harry looked at Teddy instead of Charlie.

"Yep, me and Uncle Charlie have this," Teddy ducked away from Harry's hand with a smile and scooting towards Charlie

"What should we get, Squirt?" Charlie was asking as he guided Teddy out the house, "We'll surprise Harry and Dean."

"I know what we should get," Teddy was bouncing in excitement as they headed out the door.

Harry let out a deep breath and placed his hands on either side of Dean's face, taking advantage of the moment of freedom to actually see Dean. All the lines of tension that marred his face during the day faded away and the spatter of freckles that dusted over his nose and cheeks were just barely visible. Harry sighed before finally pulling loose from Dean's grip and to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Dean's voice was raspy as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I need to put away that book I left out so when Teddy gets back he doesn't see it. It's not the tamest of books Bobby has let me borrow. I don't really want him seeing the things in it."

"Where is Teddy?" Dean stretched out and his back cracked from the motion.

"He and Charlie went to go pick up some dinner," Harry watched the way Dean's shirt rode up enough to reveal a sliver of skin and tried to blink back the need to let his lips taste the sensitive skin, "No telling what those two will come back with but they're picking something up for you too."

"Awesome," Dean watched as Harry tucked the book away high enough on the bookshelf Teddy wouldn't see or be able reach it without some serious help from a chair, "You really are trying to figure this out?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry sat down on the couch next to Dean, "They attacked us and the only way to know what to do if or when it happens again is to research it and understand it."

"You and Bobby come up with any ideas as to why they showed up and attacked? Sam and I tried to think of stuff on the drive back but we weren't here so all we were doing were grasping at straws."

"We don't have anything yet," Harry shrugged, "It's just that they waited and took their time to gather up like they did."

"What are you saying, Harry?" Dean asked and waited for Harry to answer him when he heard the sound of Charlie's truck pulling into the driveway.

"I'm saying that they waited until you and Sam were gone. That they knew what they were doing," Harry shut off the conversation as Teddy bounced in with Charlie on his heels.

"Taggart said to tell you hello and that it is of dire need for you to stop in," Charlie set the brown paper bag full of Styrofoam containers.

"Are you serious?" Harry scratched his neck before gesturing Teddy over to the sink to wash his hands before they all sat down to start eating.

"Yeah, he looked spooked about something," Charlie shrugged before piling ketchup on his fries and dousing it with salt.

"Did he say anything else?" Harry asked watching the process Charlie was going through in fascination.

"Nope, just that you needed to stop in as soon as you got a chance to do so," Charlie looked up and realized both Harry and Dean were watching him, "What? There's never enough salt on them to begin with and if I just shake salt on the fries it doesn't stick, so I pour it on the ketchup. There is a method to what I'm doing here."

"Uh huh, well Taggart probably has some crazy gossip for me or something," Harry plucked the possible explanation out of the air.

"He was different," Teddy spoke softly as he dipped a French fry in ketchup and dabbed the excess off before popping it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Harry cast a sidelong glance at Dean as noticed the way his spine straightened already paying attention to what Teddy was saying.

"Different how, Squirt?"

"He felt afraid," Teddy kept his head bowed, "He's always happy and light but today he was smiling but he was still afraid."

"You're sure?" Harry asked and Teddy gave a jerky nod. The discomfort Teddy had in telling this was obvious so Harry reached out and rubbed a hand across Teddy's back. "Alright well I'll go check in on him tomorrow. That a good idea?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, you want to watch a movie or something tonight?" Harry tried to think of a way to get Teddy out of the slump he was in and back to the giggling ball of energy he was when Harry first woke up this afternoon.

"Can we watch Toy Story again?"

"That's fine," Harry grinned knowing that movie would always perk Teddy up without fail.

"But Uncle Charlie and Dean have to watch it too," Teddy took a healthy bite out of his burger.

"Uncle Charlie?" Harry shot a grin over to Charlie at Teddy's use of the title again and Charlie gave a half-hearted shrug at Teddy's acceptance and the title.

"Well you're my Dad and he's like my uncle," Teddy explained as he wiped his hands clean on his jeans before pushing away from the table, "I'll be right back,"

"Okay," Harry squeaked out and waited for Teddy to shuffle out of the kitchen before thumping his head on the table trying to comprehend when he shifted from Harry to Dad.

"You okay?" Dean rested a hand on the back of Harry's neck before rubbing small soothing circles with his thumbs and Harry turned his head to look at Dean.

"He called me his Dad," Harry said like it explained everything and looked over at Charlie, "He just calls me Harry and he just called me his Dad."

"And that's a bad thing?" Dean quirked a brow in amusement over Harry's faster than lightening explanation.

"No, it's just," Harry wiped a hand over his face, "It's always been Harry never Dad."

"Well congratulations Harry, it's a boy," Charlie grinned before finishing off his dinner and brushing his hands clean, "What's Toy Story?"

"Toys possessed by demons but you'll like it, seems like your kind of show."

After a lingering kiss by the Impala, Dean finally made his way back to Bobby's and both Sam and Bobby were sitting up at the kitchen sipping at cups of coffee reading tombs of demonology that would have put him to sleep in five minutes tops.

"You made it back," Sam grinned, "Good afternoon?"

"Pretty good but Bobby I need you to do me a favor," Dean scratched his head trying to get at the itch that had been bothering his since Charlie had brought up Taggart at dinner.

"What is it, kid?" Bobby looked up from his book for a second before going back to his reading only half paying attention to Dean.

"You mind getting some information on someone for me?"

"Who and why?" Dean finally had Bobby's full attention.

"That guy Taggart at the diner," Dean pulled out a chair at the table and folded his hands together on top of the table, "I think there's more to him then what we're seeing."

"You're sure it's not because you're not just getting jealous or something?" Sam asked.

"Really, Sam?" Dean shook his head, "It's not that, at all. It's just demons attacked you guys and now Taggart's asking to see Harry? And Teddy's saying stuff like he feels different? It's just there's a lot of stuff I'm not really understanding. If Harry isn't going to tell me everything right away then I need to know Taggart isn't what's causing all this to happen."

"You ever thought about asking?" Bobby looked at Dean and rolled his eyes at the lost look on Dean's face before continuing, "Anyways, I've got a theory about Teddy that might tide you over for a little while. I think Teddy might be sensitive to people's emotions or their general being. Good or bad. But, we should probably wait on Harry's explanation on it all. If he's hiding it, he's doing it for a reason."

"He's protecting Teddy," Dean set his head on the table, "I just want to figure this all out."

"Yeah we're right there with you, Dean." Sam pushed a book over towards Dean, "So what else happened besides things I don't want to hear about?"

"Teddy called Harry Dad," Dean couldn't help the way his lips lifted up, "Indirectly but it still gave Harry a heart attack and I sat through Toy Story for the kid."

Bobby choked on his coffee, "You sat through a movie about demonic toys?"

"Yeah," Dean ducked his head, "I couldn't believe it either."

Harry waited until about two before heading over to the diner to see what Taggart needed to see him about. To be honest Harry was half worried that he'd be wasting his time with gossip but with what Teddy had been saying last night he knew that Taggart wanted to talk about something more than just gossip. What Taggart wanted to talk about that was probably a whole different topic. But why he needed to talk to Harry? No clue, so that's why Harry found himself sitting outside of the diner tapping his fingers against the steering wheel deciding how much longer he could afford to wait in his truck before heading inside or not.

A soft knock on the passenger side window tore Harry away from his musing and he spotted a tamer looking Taggart than he had ever seen in his life. Taggart had gotten rid of his ever present Mohawk and had cut his hair down so he could still spike it just enough to be different. Harry reached across the cab and opened the door and Taggart hopped in.

"I figured I'd make it easier and head out here on my break rather than you sit out here for another ten minutes before you decided to go in."

"Sorry about that," Harry leaned back in his seat, "You mind sitting here or you want me to drive somewhere else?"

"Here's fine, it'll make it easier when you toss me to the curb," Taggart gave a half hearted grin before he turned towards Harry, "Look it'll be easier if I just spit it out so don't interrupt me okay?"

"Alright," Harry nodded and let the truck fill with silence for a few minutes, "Any time now."

Taggart took a deep breath, "Okay, so I know who you are. Like more than you just live here with your Godson and all the information I've picked up from around the diner. I know you're Harry Potter. Well, The Harry Potter," Taggart let a gust of breath out and widened his eyes in surprise, "Wow that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Okay and what do you plan to do with this information now?"

"Nothing," Taggart scrunched his nose up in the manner Harry had seen Teddy do so many times before, "But uh, I'm not like you. I'm a like a psychic or I abilities I don't know I don't label myself because then it gets too complicated. Anyways, if you haven't noticed there is something not right going on. I mean it happens a lot around here but there is something seriously wrong going on."

"Wrong in what way?"

"Uh, so I know from my Aunt before she died that you were a wizard of awesome powers right?"

"I guess you could say that?" Harry couldn't help the grin that broke across his lips at how Taggart put it.

"Anyways, you took class on Divination and stuff right?"

"Yeah, it's was an easy grade but we made a lot of stuff up in the class. Back to what was wrong."

"Well basically I practice all that stuff, well I did. My Aunt taught me all the stuff to hone in my abilities before she died. I kind of got lazy but when you get hit with a whammy of a vision you go to what you know so I went to the cards," Taggart shrugged like it was like it was no big deal, "Anyways even if I didn't religiously practice, I kept everything she used to teach me so I took a chance when I got the vision and I couldn't make out jack shit from it. It was a bunch of gore from what I can remember. Anyways, I looked at the cards, tea leaves, crystal ball pretty much the whole she-bang. Now tarot is all perspective wise but I never liked seeing The Hanged Man or the Tower. The Hanged Man means a lot of sacrifice from someone. The Tower because of destructive energies, things come crashing down. Not good you know? Anyways, tea leaves I saw the Grim."

"Don't bother, I know all about the Grim."

"I heard rumors about you and tea leaves before my Aunt passed," Taggart grinned, "but the Crystal Ball was a whole different matter. It was a lot of black and it was confusing. I didn't understand what was going on because you've been here for awhile, evil has always been here, the Winchesters and Bobby have been here but now it's like everything is colliding together and there isn't any kind of buffer to slow everything down or to soften the blow."

"So that's what had you scared last night?"

"How'd you know I was freaked out last night?" Taggart shifted uncomfortably in the seat before nodding to himself, "Little man, he's got the sight well he's got the feel." Taggart grinned, "That's a gift if you understand how to handle it and use it. I figure with the way you look after him he'll know how to use it."

"I try my best," Harry leaned back against his seat, "Speaking of Teddy, I need to go pick him up from school."

"Yeah, my break ended about ten minutes ago. I'll check the cards and let you know if I run into anything suspicious but first you mind clearing up some gossip for me?"

"Oh man, it was gossip,"

"I heard you got yourself a man," Taggart wriggled his brows before slipping out of the truck, "Thanks for stopping by. It might not be much of a warning by the way you reacted like you already knew something was going on but it helped me telling someone who would be mixed up in all that mess."

"I'll look in to it, Taggart."

"I'm really hoping I'm wrong, Harry. Just thought you should know."

"Me too," Harry nodded, "Now go insult some customers and do your thing. I have a kid to go pick up."

"Where are we going?" Teddy asked as soon he hopped in the truck and buckled in.

"To the garage. I went to see Taggart and so I have a few things I need to wrap up before we head home. I didn't think you'd mind seeing Bobby, Sam and Dean today."

"Sam?" Teddy smiled before he pulled dug around in his backpack and came out with the Ziploc of peanut butter crackers Harry had packed him earlier and started chewing on them.

"Got homework?"

"Math," Teddy rolled his head on the seat and kicked at nothing.

"Did you bring your book? I might have one laying around in here that you can reread while I'm working if you didn't."

"I'll work on the homework, maybe Sam can help me."

"If he isn't busy," Harry made it a point to bring that to Teddy's attention as he parked right outside of Bobby's.

"If he is I'll leave him alone," Teddy sighed, "Or I'll see what Bobby's doing."

"Anything to get out of doing your math homework?" Harry laughed at Teddy's sly grin as they both got out the truck and headed towards Bobby's first with the intention of finding Sam. Harry knocked on the door before pushing through and Sam was sprawled across the couch with a book on his chest.

He barely had enough time before Teddy rushed over and started going a mile a minute and pulling things from his bag and Sam just scooted from the couch to the floor and was already working with Teddy on something that did not look like math from were Harry was standing.

"Hey, Harry," Sam looked up with a grin but it faltered as soon as he noticed the bruising, "Me and Teddy have the math homework covered."

"Thanks, Sam but you don't have to if you're busy," Harry leaned against the door frame.

"Was just researching, nothing I can't take a break from and Teddy's cool. "

"Okay, I'll be in the garage if you need me or if you get tired of him," Harry once again was glad he took Teddy's advice to heart and let himself find friends in the Winchesters and Bobby because if he didn't Harry wasn't so sure he would have given Teddy people that made him so happy, "Thanks Sam, I really do appreciate it and like I said, you get tired of the handful I'll be in the garage. Just leave him in a box and I'll find him."

"Hey!" Teddy shot a disgruntled look at Harry before tuning back in to what he and Sam were working on and Harry headed out to the garage.

Dean heard the wild tornado of Teddy from the room he and Sam were sharing and he knew Harry was back at the garage and the early hour he cut out meant that he went and saw Taggart. The idea of Harry going to see the guy spurned Dean into action to see if Bobby found anything on him yet. Probably not but it was worth a try.

"What do you want, Dean?" Bobby asked before Dean even made it into his office.

"Just wanted to see if you managed to get anything on Taggart since last night,"

"Let me think about that?" Bobby pretended to think for a minute before answering, "Not really. Just scratched the surface but so far he's clean. I'll keep looking. I hear the runt in there?"

"Yeah, Harry went to see Taggart earlier so he closed up shop for awhile so I figure he's catching up and Sam's entertaining."

"You're brother likes the kid," Bobby grunted out.

"Me too," Dean put his hands up in surrender, "I'm going to go find out what Taggart had to talk about with Harry."

"Uh huh, I'll try my best to believe that's all you're going to see Harry about," Bobby rolled his eyes before going back to the book he was looking at and Dean took that as his dismissal. Dean made his way through the house and spent a couple minutes with Teddy and Sam before claiming he was allergic to math and heading out the garage and smirked at the sight that greet him.

Harry was leaning across the side panel and into the engine, leaving long lines and firm muscle for Dean to feast his eyes on. Dean stood with his arms folded across his chest watching the way Harry worked before Harry spoke, "You going to stare all day?"

"Kind of like the view," Dean answered and Harry laughed.

"I bet you do," Harry finished up before closing up the hood and wiping his hands clean, "What's up Dean?"

"Can't just want to see you?" Dean took a couple steps closer.

"You could but I could hear you thinking the moment you stepped out of Bobby's house. So what's up Winchester," Harry could feel himself leaning into the heat Dean was giving off and couldn't find it in him to care.

"You went and saw Taggart?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "He wanted to warn me that something bad was going on. He didn't know what but he knows that you, Sam, Bobby and I are all tied into it. He doesn't know what it is but he knows it's something bad."

"How does he know?" Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other inching closer, "Why did he go to you with that and not one of us?"

"He knows who I am, Dean."

"What do you mean he knows who you are? You're still not answering my first question."

"He knows what Harry Potter means," Harry took a deep breath before exhaling, "Just he's a psychic, a psychic the way seers are trained from where I came from. The things he was telling me, Dean. They aren't good. At all and he's hoping he's wrong. I'm hoping he's wrong."

"Why?"

"With what he got from the cards just a lot of negative sacrifice but what he saw wasn't good. It sounded disjointed and when it's like that there are a lot of unforeseeable factors that can alter the outcome but it's probably not in your favor that's why you aren't seeing it. Does that make any sense to you?"

"I get it. I don't like it and I don't really trust it at the moment because I don't know him but you're taking him seriously so I think it might be a good idea for you to relay this to Bobby and Sam in better detail so they can do some research and maybe figure some stuff out."

"I don't think we're going to get much," Harry titled his head back and looked at Dean.

"I don't think we will either but we have to try and do something other than wait for it all to come crashing down on us," Dean scanned the garage really quick, "You done for the day?"

"Yeah, this guy said he'd pick the car up tomorrow morning so all I need to do is lock up. Why?" Harry quirked a brow and grinned against Dean's lips and the slight rasp of stubble against his chin.

"Been wanting to do that. Well more than that for awhile now," Dean grinned at the pink tint on Harry's ears before going back for one more open mouthed kiss, "One of these days I'm going to have my wicked way with you,"

The sound of Teddy's laughter and Sam's voice carrying over the salvage yard had Harry reluctantly pulling away from Dean, "One of these days."


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry!" Teddy bounced across patches of dirt and grass before his shoes slid to a squeaking stop on the slick concrete in the garage. Harry pulled back from Dean and grinned at the rosy cheeks and the wide smile with Sam trailing behind him.

"What is it, Squirt?"

"I finished my homework,"

"Yeah?" Harry looked up at Sam for confirmation and got a brief nod, "How was the dreaded math?"

"I did okay, but I was wondering," Teddy toed the floor with the tip of his shoe, laces trailing in the dirt, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"You were wondering?" Harry bumped Teddy's chin lightly with a closed fist to get Teddy to look up.

"Could we have dinner with Bobby, and Sam and Dean again? It would be fun and Sam gave me these books and we should make him something or do something to say thanks, right?"

"We could do that," Harry nodded, "Depends on when they're free."

"Could we do it tonight?" Harry grinned down at Teddy.

"Ask them."

"Well, will you?" Teddy turned towards Dean first, waiting for an answer. Dean nodded and Teddy gave a fist pump to the air before looking at Sam.

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"We'll go ask Bobby in a few minutes," Harry grabbed the back of Teddy's shirt before he could take off running towards the house. "I need to talk to Bobby and Sam about something, so I'll ask him about coming to dinner. You need to pack your stuff up if you haven't already but first let me finish closing everything up here."

"Okay." Teddy shoved his hands in his pockets, shuffling back and forth from one foot to the other waiting.

"You and Sam go talk with Bobby," Dean pushed at the small of Harry's back, "Teddy and I can handle this and I'll make sure everything is packed up and ready to go."

"Thanks, it should only take a few minutes."

"Just go," Dean smirked before leaning in for a brief kiss when Teddy turned around to retie his shoe laces. Dean rubbed sweaty palms on his jeans, "Alright, Teddy. We gotta close these bays up. You think you can manage that?"

"Yeah!"

"You're good for him, you know?" Sam said softly as he and Harry made their way back towards the house.

"Dean?" Harry peered up at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam nodded before jamming his hands in his pockets, "He doesn't smile this much. He doesn't laugh this much either. It's good seeing him this happy. I wish I could have found something that would give him a fraction of what you and Teddy are giving him."

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck, not sure what to say to that. "He's good for me, too, Sam."

"Most people would have went running, with all the baggage we brought with us. You stuck it out though. You managed to help us out."

"You would have helped me out," Harry shrugged. He stopped before stepping on the porch and looked up at Sam, "It's just who we are, Sam."

"All right, let's go talk to Bobby about whatever it is you need to talk to us about."

"It could end up being about those demons that attacked us while you and Dean were gone. I'm not completely sure though."

"How could you not be sure?"

"Just let me explain it all at once, Sam." Harry knocked quickly against the doorway to Bobby's office before nudging the door open.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked, eyes still scouring the text propped up by another book on his desk.

"I just needed to run something by you and Sam, to get your thoughts on the matter." Harry plucked a stack of books off a chair and set them on the floor before making himself comfortable. "A Seer spoke to me about something they saw and I think it might end up linking up to why there were demons attacking us."

"A Seer?" Bobby looked up. His focus was entirely on Harry now, "Like a psychic?"

"I suppose it's my world's version of a psychic? Anyways they use tools like tarot cards, tea leaves. If you can believe it or not, they can even use a crystal ball. What I'm getting at, is there was a Seer who was worried enough to warn me of what he saw."

"Which was?" Bobby gestured for Harry to go on after he dug around for a clean pad of paper and a pencil.

"Through the cards, the reading came out with a Hanged Man and a Tower card. In any sequence he did, those cards were there. Not good cards to have together."

"No, they aren't," Bobby agreed as lead scratched against the paper, "What else?"

"Tea leaves reading came out with the Grim. Then the crystal ball is what has me on edge. Normally, Seers should get a pretty clear picture of things. What was relayed, it was scary. There was a lot of black. His words were along the lines of everything evil was colliding together and there wasn't any kind of buffer to stop or slow it."

"What made your Seer test everything with different methods?"

"A vision," Harry answered and hesitated to finish the thought off, "He saw a lot of blood and a lot of sacrifice. It wasn't going to be good for us."

"Your Seer, he wouldn't happen to been Taggart?" Bobby frowned and tapped the eraser of the pencil against the pad of paper.

"Why?"

"Dean was asking about him and he's the only person you went off to talk to. You trust him?"

"I do," Harry nodded, "Should I be worried about something."

"No. Is that all?"

"Yeah, so do either of you have any thoughts?" Harry looked from Sam to Bobby waiting for some type of answer.

"It's probably something else gunning for a Winchester," Bobby grunted, "but there ain't no telling. I'll do some digging from what your Seer gave us and I'll keep researching what kinds of demons attack in packs like they did, but so far I've got squat."

"I'm not sure what to think about all this, but is he going to keep checking his cards or whatever?" Sam asked.

"He said he would and if he saw anything he'd let me know, good or bad."

"Why do I get the feeling you mean, he'd let you know about all the bad stuff he sees?" Sam ran agitated fingers through his hair.

"Cause that's what the kid really means," Bobby shook his head, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you're invited to dinner."

"You doing the inviting or is the runt?" Bobby shuffled the papers around on his desk.

"Teddy did. I take it you're coming then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. When's everyone heading over?"

"I think we're just heading over now," Harry shrugged. "Or you guys can come over in a little while. Doesn't matter to me."

By the time the Winchesters and Bobby made it to Harry's house, Harry and Charlie were working on getting the food prepped while Teddy sat on the counter, shoes bouncing against the cabinets in tune with the kitchen stereo. "You mind getting that, Charlie?"

"You really want to ask that of the wizard with the knife?" Charlie asked pointing the knife at Harry with a grin before setting it down on the counter and wiping his hands clean. "Yeah, I'll go let the in-laws in. You should have told them to just head in when they got here."

Harry listened to the muffled greetings as each of the men trudged through the house and towards the kitchen. Charlie washed his hands off and went back to work on chopping the vegetables up. It was quiet in the kitchen except for Teddy's humming.

"So, Charlie," Sam started and Charlie sighed.

"I hate it when sentences start out with, 'so Charlie,' it's usually not a good thing."

"It's your own fault," Harry retorted.

"No, half the time it was Fred and George's fault, someone else just got the blame for it." Charlie bumped Harry's shoulder with his own before looking over at Sam, "So, Sam?"

"How's work been?" Sam watched the interplay between Charlie and Harry and realized they acted just like brothers. It reminded him a little bit of himself and Dean.

"It's fine. The horses are a bit tame compared to what I'm used to working with so it can be a bit boring but its nice being outside. I don't think I could do what Harry does. No thank you, you can keep your broken cars to yourself."

"Any animal is tame compared to what you're used to," Harry snorted in amusement before swiping the vegetables and tossing them all into a pot, followed by the meat he had been browning.

"Dragons are just misunderstood, in all aspects of their nature."

"Sure tell that to someone who didn't fly for their life from one when they were fourteen." Harry elbowed Charlie in the ribs before moving over to the stove, "So Teddy,"

"Yes?" Teddy sighed and the action got laughter from every man in the room, "What?"

"Nothing, you like those books that Sam gave you?"

"Yes! They're awesome!" Teddy started waving his arms around trying to explain everything he read in the time he pulled the first book out in the truck till the time they pulled into the driveway.

Teddy held everyone's attention while Harry and Charlie threw the rest of the ingredients into the pot and set it to simmer. "How much longer until you think it's ready?"

"Not long, I figure we could all go out back for a while and just relax."

"Things have been pretty relaxing here," Charlie pointed out, "Should I be worried about something?"

"Not right now," Harry answered as he moved around Charlie and plucked Teddy off the counter and set him on the floor. "I figure we can sit outside while we wait for dinner to finish up."

Harry watched as Teddy zipped off the back porch with Charlie close on his heels. They kicked the soccer ball back and forth for a few minutes before they ended up dragging everyone but Bobby out who declared himself the ref.

"Right, we got twenty minutes before dinner's ready, according to Harry. So we've got Harry, Sam and Teddy against Dean and Charlie. How that's fair? I ain't sure but winner gets dinner first."

"We're all going to eat, so why's it matter?" Teddy scrunched his nose up at Bobby.

"Not sure, Runt, but winner has to get something." Bobby shrugged and whistled through his teeth singling the start of the game.

Bobby watched as Harry and Sam flanked Teddy and Teddy made his way to their make shift goal of trees. Charlie went for Teddy and Dean went for Harry. Bobby hadn't blushed in a long time but the way Dean was acting with Harry had him blushing. To keep the game innocent, Bobby whistled through his teeth, halting the game.

"What?" Dean broke away from Harry with a wide grin and Harry trying not to look so embarrassed.

"Try being decent, the Runt's present," Bobby chastised and whistled starting the game back up and Teddy took off and with a valiant kick the ball went sailing through the goal. Teddy danced in celebration before they were off towards the other end off the yard.

After several unsuccessful attempts at making another goal Bobby whistled, "Time to head in"

"Good, I'm hungry." Teddy bounced into the house ahead of everyone. Charlie, Bobby and Sam followed closely behind when Dean tugged on the back of Harry's shirt.

Harry turned back to Dean to ask what was up but Dean's lips stopped all words from forming. Harry instinctively pressed into the warmth of Dean's body. Breathing in the scent of grass and sweat layered over leather and gun oil.

With lips red and swollen, Harry chased the last traces of Dean from his lips, "What was that for?"

"You won," Dean shrugged before pressing a quick kiss against Harry's lips again, "Let's eat."

Sam and Charlie were fixing bowls of soup and setting them out around the table while Bobby listened to Teddy chatter on about something that had happened at school. Harry quickly washed his hands and started fixing cups of ice and drinks for everyone.

Charlie was in the middle of explaining to Sam what it was like working with dragons when Teddy dropped his spoon and grabbed Harry's arm.

"What is it?"

"They're here." Teddy whispered as he clinched his eyes shut. "The things that were at Bobby's."

Harry set his spoon down, "Okay. Teddy, look at me." Harry waited until pained amber eyes met his, "Uncle Charlie, he's going to bring you into the training room and you're going to be okay in there."

"Can't leave you."

"Yes, you can." Harry nodded and pulled Teddy up from his chair, "Charlie, bring him into the training room. I need you to stay with him. Nothing can get in there unless it's added into the wards."

"Okay," Charlie hefted Teddy up and stopped. "You're house is warded, right?"

"Why?" Harry turned looking out the windows. Four figures with jet black eyes stood grinning. As if they were waiting for the right moment to attack, "Get Teddy to that room right now, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and disappeared with Teddy down the hallway. Harry turned towards Dean and Sam, "Salt is in the cupboard under the sink. I'm not sure what else you're going to need but they aren't going to be able to get into the house."

"You're going to have to let me in on that trade secret later on," Bobby grumbled pulling a gun from the waist of his jeans.

"And we're going to have a talk about you bringing guns into my house, but for now I'm thinking this is a good thing."

Dean was prepared to dig around in the cabinet but he found five, ten pound bags of ground up rock salt and grinned, "Preparing for the Apocalypse, Harry?"

"Constant vigilance," Harry murmured beneath his breath, "Just get the doors and windows. I'd like to have a little extra protection just incase."

Harry started pacing. He kept an eye on the forms lurking outside his windows and ignored the need to run to Teddy to make sure he was okay. Charlie was there and Charlie would say something if Teddy needed him.

"So are we stuck in here until they leave?" Sam asked.

"If any of you leave, you'll allow enough time for them to pass through the wards. You're stuck."

"What do you mean us?"

"He can leave," Bobby moved to the window looking at the demons as they looked back, "He doesn't have to pass any threshold to leave this house like we do. You weren't there to see how Harry first got them to leave. He teleported everywhere."

"Apparated," Charlie corrected from the hallway, "Teddy's asleep and I have a monitoring spell on him just like Mom used to do for us. You have a lot of explaining to do, Harry."

"What?" Harry's focus shifted from Bobby, to Charlie and finally to the Winchesters.

"This house? It's so laced up with magic and wards it's like a ticking time bomb. It's surprising that it's not busting at the seams."

"It's protective magic, Charlie. That's why! I think we have more crucial things to be talking about and figuring out, like the demons sitting on my front porch!"

"So you're the only one who can get out without them getting in?" Sam asked bringing the conversation back together.

"No, Charlie can do it too." Harry started pacing again, "But we really don't know what they want."

"No, we don't know much of anything right now." Bobby pointed out.

Harry's pacing stopped in front of one of the windows again as he watched the demons, thinking. "What's he doing?" Dean asked.

"Thinking," Charlie answered, "I heard about how he did a lot of this during the war. Lots of pacing and lot of yelling but he always came up with something. Just give him a few minutes. He's new to demons."

"So I say we just go out there," Dean suggested, "I think it's our best option if that room is supposed to be like Harry's version of a panic room, then you go there, and me and Sam will make a run for the Impala and figure something out."

"No," Harry pulled the blinds closed and headed into the kitchen, "I've got an idea, I just don't want our friends to overhear or figure it out."

"Devil's Traps, I just started reading about those but they'll hold a demon right?"

"Yeah, if they're done right." Dean answered. "What are you thinking?"

"If we want to figure out what the hell is going on, we go out there and get one of them. Then we bring it in here to get the answers."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you decided you could handle a bunch of demons?"

"Yeah, I do. But this time I know a little more about what they are. If I run into trouble you guys will see it and you can send Charlie right out after me."

"I don't like this," Dean rubbed a hand over his lips.

"I don't think any of us really like Harry's idea." Sam shared a look with Bobby, "But that isn't going to change his mind."

"You're right its not," Harry snapped, "They found my house. They know where I live. If this were anything from my world, I could take them out with a flick of the wrist but they are threatening more than just me."

"Where do you want the Devil's Trap?" Bobby asked, "Mine's a lot neater then theirs' put together."

"Kitchen floor."

"This would go a lot better with some holy water, you wouldn't happen to have any?"

"No."

"Lucky for you, I carry some." Bobby set a flask on the table. "You might want to clear all that away."

"I've got it," Sam started picking up bowls and setting them in the sink before pulling the table back against the wall followed by the chairs.

They all stood silently watching as Bobby traced out the trap against the tiled floor. After he was finished he looked up at Harry, "You sure you want to do this."

"You'd do the same thing," Harry moved back to the windows and pulled the blinds up. They were still there, leaning against the side of his house like they belonged. The sound of the blinds hitting the window sill brought them to attention and Harry cast a quick look over his shoulder before Apparating out of the house.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Not sure," Charlie shrugged, "He'll be back."

"How can you just stand there and act like this isn't a big deal?" Dean spun around towards Charlie.

"Harry's fought far worse than demons, Dean. He just understood what he was fighting then. He's only learning now, Dean."

Harry Apparated behind his truck and calmed his breathing. Watching, waiting to see if they noticed his sudden appearance but they hadn't moved from the window. The demons were trying to find him but couldn't locate him.

Harry took quick and quiet steps towards the demon who was standing the farthest out from the group. He was picking at his fingernails and grumbling underneath his breath about something. By the time Harry made it close enough to grab hold of his arm one of the other demons saw him.

"You idiot!" Harry ignored the sound of a rush of bodies propelling towards him as he latched on to the demon and concentrated on the kitchen. Harry stumbled to a stop and shoved the demon into the trap and felt a pair of arms yank him back.

"Your foot," Dean's voice was in his ear, "You were in there with him."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Dean let go of Harry, "So are you ready to figure out what these guys want?"

"As I'll ever be," Harry nodded.

"All right, it ain't going to be a walk in the park."

"I've seen torture, Bobby." Harry focused on the demon.

"I'm not going to talk," The demon spoke before Bobby could say anything, "Might as well kill me while you're ahead of your selves."

"Or we could have a little fun," Bobby picked up his flask of holy water and flicked open the cap and tossed the holy water across exposed skin. A howl broke from the demon's lips and he focused on Harry.

"If you would have just kept away from these three," the demon spit out.

"A little bit of holy water and you're already giving up the goods?" Dean shook his head in disappointment, "That's sad."

"Either way I'm dead," The demon nodded towards the window and the rest of his friends were gone, "Go painful or go quickly. What would you choose, Winchester?"

"Why me?" Harry stepped closer towards the trap. He stopped a few inches away and stared into black. "Why follow me to my home, and why wait?"

"Why did you wait in your fox hole during the war? You had your orders and we had ours."

Bobby splashed more holy water onto exposed flesh and the demon growled at him, "Would you stop that? You have what you want. I'm talking."

"In riddles, answer the question." Bobby countered.

"Why are you working together?" Harry questioned.

"We're not working together," The demon started choking and Harry turned looking around, "We're being forced." The words were gargled out against the black smoke as it rushed towards the ceiling. Dean and Sam both sprung into action simultaneously. Dean broke the trap while Sam pushed a window open and broke the salt line guarding it.

"Well that got us so much more information," Dean bit out. Charlie was already at the sink running a sponge under hot water to clean the markings from the floor as Bobby checked the pulse from the body.

"He's dead."

"Great," Sam ran fingers through his hair.

"I'll take care of it and then I'm checking on Teddy."

"He's still sleeping," Charlie said before Harry and the body disappeared from the kitchen.

"I think a mop would work better, kid." Bobby grinned at the sponge in Charlie hand before Charlie mouthed the words back to Bobby and magicked the trap away.

"How's that old man?"

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Cause, Harry's got me used to do things the normal way." Charlie answered with a shrug, "So who wants to finish up dinner?"

"You're serious?" Sam looked at Charlie like he had a few screws loose.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Charlie had already pulled a clean bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with soup. "This is good and I'm still hungry. That guy interrupted dinner."

"I could eat," Sam shrugged and each hunter followed suit at the haphazardly rearranged table.

Harry Apparated back into the kitchen to the sight of everyone eating at the table and he could have laughed at how normal everything looked. It was like nothing had happened ten minutes ago.

"You okay?" Dean asked after swallowing down a spoonful of soup.

"Yeah, I'm going to go put Teddy in his bed and I'll be back to finish eating." Harry grinned as he headed down the hallway and opened the training room. Teddy was curled up on a cot, snuggled beneath blankets. He would have to thank Charlie for transfiguring that for Teddy.

Harry sat on the edge of the cot and ran his fingers through Teddy's chestnut hair for a minute before scooping Teddy up. "Harry?"

"Mhm?"

"They're gone?"

"Yeah, I'm just putting you in bed."

"Everyone's okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's okay."

"Charlie gave me a Calming Draught."

"I figured he had to have given you something for you to not be bouncing off the walls. I'll tell him not to do that again."

"Good. I was worried."

"I know," Harry settled Teddy on his bed and pressed a kiss to Teddy's forehead, "We're all okay though. Love you, Squirt."

"Love you." Teddy rolled onto his stomach and Harry stayed until soft snores filled the room and he made his way back into the kitchen. There was a bowl waiting for him on the table next to Dean.

"He's okay?"

"Yeah, and he didn't like the fact you gave him a Calming Draught, Charlie." Harry grinned, "I think you gave him a little too much."

"Oops." Charlie bowed his head, "I just wanted him to calm down. He was worried. He wanted to come back out here."

"I know. You did okay with him, Charlie. He checked on everyone." Harry smiled down at his soup.

"What did you tell him?"

"Everyone was fine," Harry answered Dean before tucking in to his soup. "This is really good."

"I know!" Charlie agreed, "And Sam looked at me like I was nuts when I said I was still going to eat."

"Well, I've got some stuff I need to look up after this little episode." Bobby scooted away from the table, "Like why the demon all of a sudden vacated his meat suit."

"I'll catch a ride back with you, Bobby." Sam scooted way from the table, "The soup was good, Harry."

"Thanks, Sam. Sorry about the mess with the demons."

"Shit happens," Sam waved it off, "See you later."

"I've got a couple things I need to do," Charlie plucked his keys off the counter and headed out after Sam and Bobby, "I'll be back late."

"Okay," Harry nodded. Both he and Dean sat silently waiting until the sound of the door shutting and locking before either of them said anything.

"Don't do that again," Dean looked over at Harry, "Please?"

"I can't promise that, Dean."

"Then come up with a plan that I can help you with." Dean turned in his seat, "Sitting there helpless, after seeing what happened to you the first time you got mixed up with demons, it's not the greatest feeling in the world."

"I'm sorry." Harry leaned back in his chair, "I just had to know why they were here and what they wanted with us. I had to do everything I could."

"I get it, I do." Dean stood up and grabbed his bowl and Harry and rinsed them out in the sink, "Just know that we're both in this."

Harry grinned up at Dean, "Good to know."

"Uh huh," Dean reached out a hand and tugged Harry to his feet and against him, "Just don't do it again."

"I'll try my best," Harry gave a wide yawn and eyed the clock. Nine o'clock. It wasn't late but he was exhausted.

"Damn it," Dean groaned, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to sleep," Dean answered leading them down the hallway towards Harry's bedroom, "I'm going back to Bobby's I guess."

Harry raised a brow as he toed his shoes off and sat on the edge of his bed, "Come on, just stay the night. If you're not tired, watch television or something." Harry tossed the remote on the other side of the bed.

"You're sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have offered." Harry answered pulling Dean down to the bed, "Just come here."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry blinked against the sun streaming in through his bedroom and the weight slung across his chest. It took a minute to realize the weight didn't equate to Teddy's weight, but to Dean's weight, and a warmth erupted in his chest. Harry let his fingers glide across the skin on Dean's arm and smiled at the way Dean's arm tightened around him and a soft sigh of contentment fluttered from his lips.

"Time is it?"

Harry took a quick look at the bedside clock and sighed. It was time for him to get Teddy up and out of bed and ready for school, that's what time it was. "Early, that's what time it is." Harry rested an arm over Dean's shoulders, "Go back to sleep."

"Sleep," Dean nuzzled into Harry's neck and grinned against the warm skin when he felt Harry's breathing catch before Harry stretched. "Or, maybe something else?"

"I have to get Teddy up and ready for school," Harry started to answer but stopped when Dean moved up with his stretch and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Want help?"

"No, I've got it." Harry grinned against Dean's lips, "Sleep for a bit longer."

"You sure?" Dean asked, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses across Harry's jaw.

"Unless you really want to, I'm positive, and you're making it really difficult to," Harry let out a gasp when Dean bit into his neck before laving the spot with his tongue.

"Difficult to?" Dean prompted.

"To do my job as a responsible parent," Harry laughed at the disappointment that flickered over Dean's face before he rolled onto his back with a loud groan. Harry rubbed Dean's chest and brushed a quick kiss over his lips before getting out of bed and heading towards Teddy's room.

Harry nudged the door open and Teddy was sprawled across his bed, covers tangled around his legs and his hair a bright bubble gum pink. Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he sat down and rubbed Teddy's back to wake him.

"What?" Teddy cracked an eye open and looked up at Harry.

"Good dreams?" Harry questioned.

"Mhm," Teddy nodded against his pillow before closing his eyes again.

"Wake up, you've got to get up and go to school."

"Don't want to," Teddy groaned and Harry ran his fingers through pink hair before going in for the kill. Harry ran ticklish fingers beneath Teddy's under arms and stomach until Teddy was gasping for air and his eyes were alight with energy.

"Come on, Squirt. Get dressed and I'll have breakfast ready and then I'll fix your hair for you."

"What about my teeth?" Teddy asked slipping from the bed, looking around the room for something Harry wasn't too sure of.

"Don't want to forget about brushing those," Harry grinned and nudged Teddy over to the dresser, "Looking for clothes?"

Teddy looked up with a small smile, "Tired."

"I see that. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Lucky Charms?" Teddy asked as he rooted around for a tee-shirt to go with a pair of jeans Harry had plucked out of the drawer with out though.

"Uh huh, and how about half a banana to go with it?"

"Apple," Teddy settled on an orange shirt and headed towards the bathroom with his clothes as Harry headed towards the kitchen. Harry had the bowl of cereal and a few apple wedges ready for Teddy by the time he made it into the kitchen, freshly dressed with his hair brushed and ready for the day. "Apples."

"Just like you requested," Harry smirked as he plucked up an apple wedge and popped it into his mouth. "Let me fix your glamour, and then I'll take a quick shower and get changed so I can get you to school."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah, I do. Eat up, Squirt." Harry placed a hand in Teddy's hair and with soft Latin the bubble gum pink hair turned to a chestnut brown. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Teddy nodded before digging back into his cereal.

Harry slipped into his room and couldn't help the perpetual smile that he seemed to have lately. Dean had slid over to Harry's side of the bed and was using Harry's pillow. Having Dean in his bed could be something that he could definitely get used to. Harry shook his head clear of thoughts that had him wanting to slip back into bed with Dean and headed for a quick shower.

Teddy was waiting on the couch by the time Harry made it out of the shower, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. "You ready?"

"Yep," Teddy stood up and grabbed his bag on the way out the door. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You worried about something?" Harry asked after locking up the house and settling into the truck.

"Just," Teddy shrugged and looked out the window. The truck settled into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Harry caught onto what was bothering Teddy.

"I'll be fine." Harry reached across the truck to touch Teddy but he pulled away and shifted closer towards the door. Harry bit into his lip before pulling off to the side of the road and parking. Harry faced Teddy before unbuckling the seatbelt and tugging Teddy across the seats. "Hey, I'll be okay. You'll be fine. We'll both be okay. You know that right?"

"How do you know?"

"Teddy," Harry swallowed and wrapped his arms tight around Teddy, "I know it's scary, everything that's going on, but you can't forget who we've got at our backs. Sam, Dean, and Bobby will do everything to keep us safe and don't forget about me. I do know a little about keeping those I love safe. I'd do everything to keep you safe. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"So, you know I'll try my best to make sure everything is going to be okay, right?" Teddy nodded against Harry's chest. "You want me to take you home?"

"No," Teddy wiped his nose with his arm and Harry grimaced. "M'fine."

"You sure?" Harry watched as Teddy scooted back to his seat and buckled into the seat giving a firm nod. "Okay, just get the office to call if you decide you want to come home."

"I'll be fine."

Harry nodded, half tempted to turn the truck around instead of dropping Teddy off at school but he knew what Teddy would do if he went home. Teddy would spend the day sulking or throwing a fit. Harry glanced over at Teddy. Teddy knew what he should and shouldn't do. He was smart for his age and could handle more than kids twice his age, so if he needed to come home he'd call or he'd say something.

Harry parked his truck in the driveway and sighed. He really didn't want to drop Teddy off at school after that episode. He didn't want to go home or head into the garage. He wanted to, shit, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he needed to do something. Harry pulled the keys from the ignition and headed inside. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and he took a second, looking at Harry before he set the cup down.

"Where's Teddy?"

"He's at school." Harry answered.

"What happened?" Dean stood up and moved over towards Harry, pulling the keys from Harry's fingers and tossing them towards the counter not paying attention to where they landed.

"Nothing happened," Harry rubbed a hand over his forehead as if trying to smooth away the lie.

"Right," Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him closer, "Want to try lying to somebody else?"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled out, "He was fine this morning, and then in the truck he got upset about what happened. He was really worried and I feel like I should have done more or know more."

"Tell me what happened." Dean waited a few seconds before he pulled Harry from the doorway towards the bedroom. Dean gestured for Harry to sit on the edge of the bed while he sat back on his heels and looked up at Harry. "What happened?"

"He was so upset," Harry rested his head in his hands before looking at Dean, "It was just everything coming back. He's just a kid trying to process everything."

"Then why'd you bring him to school?" Dean asked resting his hands on Harry's knees.

"He needed something normal and routine. Something to help him bounce back. He's fine."

"Okay, then what's with all this?" Dean asked as he rubbed the inside of Harry's knee with his thumbs.

"It's just hard seeing Teddy upset like that." Harry answered, "I know it's stupid but he's my kid. I'm supposed to keep all the bad stuff away from him and it followed us here and even though it couldn't get in, it still scared him."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to. It was written all over his face."

"Did you tell him he doesn't just have you watching out for him, but now he's got me, Sam, and Bobby looking out from him and you?" Harry nodded and Dean huffed out a breath, "Okay just so you know, Teddy's probably running around at recess laughing and playing and you're upset for no reason."

"It was just seeing him like that," Harry leaned back on the bed running his fingers through his hair. Dean stood up and between Harry's legs looking down at him.

"He's fine, you know that right? Teddy, he's a good kid and he'd know if he needed to stay home or not."

"Yeah," Harry sat up, face close to Dean's chest, "Just helped hearing it from someone else."

"Glad I could help clear that up for you," Dean stepped back, clearing his throat. "So, uh, I was going to make some breakfast. I know how to do that much."

Harry swallowed back the lust that pooled in his stomach from being so close to Dean like this and he slid backward on the bed, draping an arm over his eyes. "Yeah, sure. If that's what you want."

Harry didn't hear Dean move or breathe before a weight settled over his hips and a hand was pulling his arm away from his face. Dean's eyes were blown wide and dark with lust. "What if, what I want, is right here on this bed?"

"That would make," Harry's voice fell low and raspy, his eyes focused on Dean's lips, "For a very good morning."

Dean dipped down low enough that his nose brushed against Harry's, teasing him with a grin, "Yeah?

"Yeah," Harry echoed before wrapping a hand around the nape of Dean's neck and pulling Dean down to meet his lips. The moment Dean's lips sealed over Harry's, Harry felt everything ignite inside him. The fire grew deeper when Dean's tongue traced his bottom lip, followed by the sharp twang of teeth nipping into the sensitive flesh.

Harry let out a gasp of pleasure and Dean took it as the invitation it was. His tongue mapping out Harry's palate, as his hands held Harry's face at just the right angle. It was the chase, the tease, and the fight for dominance that had every inch of their skin humming in anticipation.

Harry tore away for a gasping breath, but Dean just moved along Harry's jaw line, leaving hot trails behind each kiss. "Dean." Harry tilted his head back, hoping that Dean would get the message as he tugged and pulled at the hem of Dean's shirt. Harry managed to get the shirt up to Dean's chest before Dean's teeth were biting into the juncture between his shoulder and throat had Harry stopping mid-motion, eyes clenching closed against the ministrations.

"Off," Harry mumbled and groaned against the movement of Dean leaning back to tug his shirt over his head. Bottle green eyes mapped the tatter of scars painted over muscle and freckle dusted skin before his hands followed the same path his eyes made. Harry felt the way Dean's muscles jumped and shivered beneath his palm. The way Dean's breathing changed all from a simple touch, a simple caress.

"Your turn," Dean's voice dripped sensuality and was spiked full of danger as he brushed Harry's hand away from his stomach and pulled the shirt up and over Harry's head and Dean was licking his way back into Harry's mouth. Harry shivered when Dean pulled away and looked his fill, but his eyes seemed drawn to the scarring on Harry's arms. The burns were vicious and in this moment, Harry wanted to hide his arms from Dean but Dean did the one thing the genuinely surprised Harry.

With tentative touches, the pads of Dean's fingers traced over the scars and then he bent down and kissed them. The soft brush of lips against the marred skin shot tendrils of electricity straight through his abdomen and had Harry's thighs moving up to cradle Dean closer. Harry got lost in the sensation of Dean's lips mapping out every scar, every blemish across his skin until it became too much.

With fumbling hands, Harry pulled at the belt buckle and the button and the zipper of Dean's blue jeans, needing to feel more skin, wanting to feel more. "Get these off." Harry demanded as he tugged at the belt loops trying to tug the jeans down but failing, resulting in quiet amusement from Dean as he popped the button of Harry's jeans followed by pulling the zipper down slow enough to elicit a groan from Harry, before finally slipping out of his jeans and freeing Harry from his.

Dean moistened his lips, watching the fast rise and fall of Harry's chest in anticipation and arousal. Dean moved across sweat slicked skin and moaned into Harry's mouth from the contact. Dean stopped himself from grinding his hips into Harry's and he tore his mouth away from cherry red lips, "How," Dean took a panting breath, looking into emerald eyes, "Far do you want to take this?"

"As far as you want."

"Do you have anything?" Dean asked and Harry nodded before reaching out to the nightstand but his arm didn't quite make it. Dean shifted and paused against the rumble the emitted from Harry's chest before pulling open the drawer and grabbing everything and setting it on the bed. "Uh."

"Just go with it," Harry glossed over Dean's fumbling discomfort and pulled him down for another kiss. Soon taste and kisses were lost in the war of need and Dean's hand and fingers left a tantalizing trail down Harry's spine. With a silent question from Dean and a soft nod from Harry, Dean spread the lube over his fingers and slowly began prepping Harry, watching for any signs of doing something wrong.

"Now," Harry locked eyes with Dean before wetting his lips, "Just slow."

Dean had to use every once of self control not to slam into Harry but to go slow. Harry's fingers dug into Dean's shoulder and twisted into the sheets. The grip was hard and bruising and Dean moved as soon as it slowly slackened and Harry pushed back onto Dean.

"Move," The word was barely a whisper that rolled off of Harry's lips but Dean was thrusting into the tight heat. Dean had rocked into Harry and he knew he did something right when a sound escaped from the back of Harry's throat and he threw his head back, "There."

It didn't take long after Dean found Harry's prostate. The hand Harry had on his shoulder had moved down to his back and dug in tight enough to break the skin. "God," The growl was ripped from Dean's lips as he felt his orgasm spiraled through his body.

Dean stayed braced and sheathed in Harry as his eyes making the journey from head to toe. Harry lay panting, with a smile on his face and come on his stomach. "I should," Dean made to pull away and a warm hand on his cheek stopped him. "What?"

Harry laced his hands through Dean's hair before placing a lingering kiss on Dean's lips, "Okay."

Dean grinned before sliding out, "I'll be right back." Dean tied off the condom and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a warm wash cloth and wiped Harry clean and tossed the cloth towards the bathroom.

"Some day?" Harry cocked a brow as he turned to face Dean, moving to get comfortable under the covers.

"Guess today was our day," Dean answered wrapping an arm around Harry, "Doesn't mean that we don't get more days, because that was something else."

Harry hummed in agreement, tucking his head beneath Dean's chin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The obnoxious ringing of a phone jolted Harry from his sleep. Taking a second to roll out of Dean's grasp, Harry half-way, hung off the edge of the bed searching for his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Harry, is Dean with you? He wasn't answering his cell, and me and Bobby both tried calling him a little while ago." Sam's voice was fading in and out over the line.

"Yeah, he's here. You want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind getting him to call me that would be great."

"Just hold on a second, Sam." Harry turned around to see Dean already sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, waiting for an explanation as to who he was talking to. "It's Sam. He wants to talk to you."

"Why didn't he call my cell?" Dean asked, grabbing for Harry's phone.

"He did, I guess neither of us heard it." Harry answered handing over the phone before getting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom.

"What's up?" Dean asked, half distracted by Harry not bothering to put any clothes on as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Uh, I should probably be asking you that, but I think we've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Dean completely focused on what Sam was saying as soon as the words, 'we've got a problem' and the shower clicked on.

"I don't think we actually figured out what happened with those deaths that looked like a ritual because, low and behold, there were more just like them in Montana. They were pretty much exactly like what happened to those people in Colorado."

"Okay," Dean huffed out a breath, "So we just pretty much did whatever they wanted so they could get us off their backs. That's what you're saying, basically."

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

"Why does it feel like there is a lot more to all of this that we're missing, besides the obvious fact that we played right into their hands?"

"Might be because you're getting the same feeling I'm getting." Sam suggested.

"Oh yeah, and what feeling is that boy genius?"

"That whatever happened to us might be connected to what's going on now."

"But we killed them, Sam." Dean pointed out, "We hunted every last one of them down and killed them."

"How can we be so sure about that, Dean? We weren't all that lucid while they were torturing us. There could have been someone else in that basement, or wherever the hell they were keeping us and we just didn't realize that they were there."

"And now they're back in action. So what do we do, Sam?" Dean laid back on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath and released it. "What can we do?"

"Bobby has an idea, but he wants to talk to us about it. He actually has an idea about all of this but he could be wrong about it all."

"Right, well, I'll head back in a little while and you can clue me in to your theory and your ideas of what we can do because I've got nothing."


	13. Chapter 13

"You missed something," Bobby tossed a manila folder down on the table and glared down at Sam and Dean. The both shifted uncomfortably beneath the scolding gaze. "And it was a big something. So I'm finding it a little hard to believe that you two knuckleheads missed it."

"Well, you want to clue me in to what it is, professor?" Dean flipped through the pages quickly. The victims' last names might have been different but he and Sam should have dug deeper, they should have realized they resembled each other. They should have picked up on the fact that the victims were siblings. "Damn."

"Yeah, now you see what we missed." Sam whispered. The same thoughts that were crossing his mind were filtering across Dean's eyes, plain as day. They were scared of what they were seeing, ignoring the nightmares and exhaustion in favor of getting everything over with as quickly as possible. They missed a key component and messed up. "Now you see why we started thinking what happened to us was connected to this. They're ages match up with ours, and they are siblings. The people who are doing this, they aren't afraid to move from state to state, even if they have to move a few states and start over but they know what and who they are looking for."

"They're killing siblings." Dean swallowed the bile that rose in his throat trying to reason everything out, "And we still don't understand the ritual completely. We don't understand what they're trying to summon or what they're trying to do. We just played entirely into whatever game they were playing and for all we know they could come looking for us because we got away and killed a bunch of their friends."

"They could," Bobby agreed, "But I don't think they will. At least not yet."

"Oh well, that's something to look forward to," Dean snapped the folder closed and ground his teeth together. "Cause you know the first time they had us was all rainbows and sunshine and now we've got to look forward to it again."

"Dean," Sam set a hand on Dean's arm, "Just let him finish the thought out."

"As I was saying," Bobby rolled his eyes, "I don't think you've got anything to worry about for a couple of reasons. The main reason being, if they wanted to find you they would have done so already."

"All right, what other reasons do you have?" Sam asked, his fingers tapping against the table top.

"That's," Bobby scratched at his chin and shrugged, "That's actually all I've got right now but I'm working on it. Like the two of you should be doing."

"Hey, I'm not the one who was out all night and all morning." Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs before moving away from the table. "We got a lot to figure out."

"No shit." Dean mumbled and flicked at Bobby's notes in a hopeless gesture before looking over at Sam. "Where should we start exactly?"

"We need figure the ritual out. See what they're looking for." Sam opened his mouth to breath and his jaw popped before he snapped it closed as Bobby snorted and headed out the kitchen grumbling, along the lines of sounds about right.

"Well how do you suppose we go about doing that, Sam? We don't remember what was real from what was just what really happened. We don't even have our nightmares anymore, not that I'm complaining because that was a miracle. So what do you suggest besides a lot of research and crap load of hoping?"

"We ask Harry." Sam suggested, clenching his fists trying to curb the inevitable anger that would occur from an outburst from Dean.

"I don't know," Dean rubbed the back of his hand over his lips, "Do we really want to do that, Sam?"

"He can get back into our minds and see what happened. He's able to do what we can't do ourselves, Dean."

"I can't, Sam." Dean shook his head. "I don't want to go back there, Sam."

"But we have to," Sam swallowed down the fear that had gathered. "If we don't we're never going to know and how many more people are going to be hurt because of it?"

"We can do all that by research, Sam. You haven't had nightmares or anything. We can just push and push until we figure everything out."

"What are you so afraid of, Dean?" Sam let out a shaky breath.

"Everything is good. For once in our lives, Sam, everything is good. If we let Harry into our minds and he sees what we did to those people, I'm going to lose everything. I can't take that."

"He might not have to see it all."

"But you don't know that. What if he gets stuck? What if the memory doesn't let him loose?"

Dean folded his fingers together before tapping them against his thigh, avoiding Sam's watchful eyes. If Sam said they should let Harry do his mind magic, then that's what they would do but what Dean could remember after getting out of the binds and tracking those people down. Those were memories that he didn't want to relive or have Harry witness. The people they killed might have been witches but it wasn't done the way they usually hunted. It was cold and harsh. It was meant to hurt. That was a side of himself he never wanted Harry to see and letting Harry in his mind, to witness every dark and evil thought he had.

"We'll stick with research for a little while. But they're going to kill again, Dean. There's no doubt about that. We may have a little more information to compare known rituals with, but we're running on a time limit."

"I know that," Dean snapped. "You think I don't get that. That I don't know what I'm risking? I get it, Sam. So stop trying to guilt trip me while you're ahead of yourself and get me some damn books."

Dean settled at the table and laid his head down with a heavy thwack. South Dakota just got a whole lot more complicated than it ever was. Dean ignored the weighted footsteps of his brother and grimaced when the table jolted beneath the weight of several books.

"Here's your damn books, now get me some coffee jerk."

"You're such a bitch."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was nervous waiting for Teddy. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he was so on edge. It was just an underlying sense of something watching and knowing where he was that lingering at the back of his mind that was bothering him. A cursory glance around the parking lot and nothing was nothing out of the ordinary but it didn't seem to calm his nerves any. Not even the hum of music through out the cab of the truck could manage to take the edge off.

Pulling up to the curb, Teddy swung the door open and grinned, excited about not having to wait after school and able to join his friends in the carline.

"Good day?" Harry asked making quick work of securing the seatbelt and heading for home.

"It was all right."

"Just all right?" Harry checked for oncoming traffic and pulled onto the highway before glancing at Teddy. "What's that supposed to mean, Squirt?"

"Just boring," Teddy shrugged and peered curiously at Harry. "What about you?"

"This morning, I was a little worried about you but then the rest of the day got better." Harry grinned and rubbed at the faint stubble burn Dean left right below his shirt collar before flipping on his indicator and readjusting his hold on the steering wheel. "So you sure you're okay? After everything?"

"M'fine," Teddy smiled up at Harry before watching the trees pass by.

"Promise?"

Teddy nodded before he answered out loud, "I promise."

Charlie was sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of a tea when Harry and Teddy tumbled through the door. "Hey you two."

"Uncle Charlie," Teddy dropped his bag as he walked, leaving Harry to move it out of the walkway, as Teddy headed into the kitchen to sit. "I'm mad at you."

"You are?"

"He said he was," Harry grinned. "I have a feeling this has to do with Calming Draughts?"

"You tricked me." Teddy eyes grew wide as he pointed at the red head.

"I should apologize for that." Charlie set his cup down on the table. "It was wrong of me to do that. Your Dad told me I might have dosed you a little too high."

"I would have stayed in there." Teddy huffed, "I knew something was going on and that Dad was worried. But he had Dean, Sam, Bobby, and you. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me."

"Well I am sorry, Runt."

"Good. I'm going to go practice my magic." Harry ruffled Teddy's hair, taking the glamour off as Teddy flew by him and headed for his room.

"What's up Charlie?"

"Sam called." Charlie nudged over a piece of paper. "He left a message but he rambled a lot. The few things that I actually picked up on were mind magic and Dean isn't sure if that's the right thing to do but I'm thinking you should call them back. Or at least Sam because I think Sam doesn't want Dean to know he's scheming."

"Oh." Harry bit into his lip and nodded, hoping that Charlie would leave it there.

"Mind magic?" Charlie snatched the message up off the table and waved it at Harry's face. "What did you need to use that on them for? What happened to them that you decided you had to go into their minds to help them, Harry?"

"It's not my place to say, Charlie." Harry spun around, trying to figure out how the situation spiraled so quickly out of control.

"Sorry, I'm kind of ruining the afterglow aren't I?" Charlie sipped at his tea to hide his knowing grin but sputtered when Harry reached around and popped him on the back of the head. "Okay, off limits. I got the message loud and clear."

"Just remember the message when you start up later on," Harry rolled his eyes digging around in the cupboards. "And where were you last night, not that I didn't appreciate you making yourself scarce."

"I went out to the stables and checked up on some of the horses. Wesson, one of the Quarter horses, he's been a bit temperamental so I checked on him and sat with him. Then I went to the diner. I think you should check in with Taggart."

"Why?" Harry set the ground chuck on the counter and waited for Charlie to explain. "Did he say something?"

"It's what he didn't say that has me worried." Charlie stood up and started pulling out pans and took over the cooking as he spoke. "He didn't talk to anyone, at all. He just stayed in the kitchen and when I did catch a glance at the guy he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days."

"He told me he'd call or find me if anything big happened." Harry watched as Charlie browned the meat and watched as he attempted to make something out of it. "What are you making?"

"I don't know, I thought I should help." Charlie growled and Harry smirked.

"Boil some water and we'll have Spaghetti." Harry grabbed the pasta and grabbed a jar of Ragu he kept on hand and set it on the counter next to Charlie. "Now finish up."

"Oh thanks," Charlie elbowed Harry.

"I should go see Taggart tomorrow, see what's going on."

"You should, especially if he isn't coming to you like he said he would." Charlie nodded, crossing his feet at his ankles as he waited for the water to boil. "Why does it feel like something big is about to happen here?"

"Because that's the general feeling," Harry answered honestly, "It's just, there's a lot and I think everything is starting to fall apart. Or at least it's beginning to feel like it."

Harry watched silently as Charlie set the pasta to cook. The calm that South Dakota had one provided wasn't here any longer and it wouldn't be until everything was figured out. But what was really bothering Harry, was the fact that everything was starting to feel like it was falling through his fingers and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Harry was in the middle of doing the dishes, while Charlie and Teddy were arguing over the finer points of Mario when there was a hesitant knocking on the door. Harry wiped his hands off with a dishtowel before heading Teddy off and checking to see who was outside when he saw a bedraggled Taggart leaning against the porch railing, his eyes drooping shut.

"What are you doing here, Taggart?" Harry asked opening the door and gesturing him in and Taggart snorted at the salt he had to step over.

"Smart, but what's coming after you probably isn't going to have a problem getting over that. That's just what I'm thinking." Taggart nodded to Charlie and gave a wave to Teddy. "Can we talk where the little one isn't going to over here this?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you hungry, or do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I don't think I can handle any food right now." Taggart followed quietly behind Harry into the office and sighed as he set in a chair. "Something bad is coming."

"Dreams?"

"I think," Taggart nodded and rubbed at his eyes, "It's hard to tell anymore what's going on. It's like there's a fog but I can hear chanting, and I can smell blood. There's so much blood I can smell it."

Harry sat quiet, waiting for Taggart to gather himself as he mentally took notes of what the man was saying.

"The dreams happen when I'm awake and when I'm asleep so I've been going to the cards and they all say the same thing. Someone is going to die." Taggart looked up his eyes rimmed red in exhaustion and fear. "Someone is going to die and I keep seeing blood and blackness. Then you and the Winchesters are there. It's all I can see and it won't leave me alone."

"Taggart," Harry ignored the pang of guilt that fluttered across his chest, "You have to tell me exactly what you're seeing."

"I don't know what I'm seeing!" Taggart yelled and he wiped a hand over his lips, "Sorry. It's just, when I say that there's a fog, I mean that there's a fog. It's like someone doesn't want me to see. I catch bits and pieces."

"What have you seen?"

"A weird ass pentagram or something on the floor covered in blood. There's so much blood and then there's you three. You're always there, trying to figure something out but you can't."

"Can you draw it?"

"Draw what?"

"The symbol on the floor, can you draw it."

"I guess. You got a pen and some paper?" Taggart grabbed the offered items and Harry watched as Taggart expertly drew out a pentagram with a few added on jagged swirls at the tips and the inside he scribbled something. "There are words here, but I can never make them out."

"This just looks like a regular pentagram and those aren't evil."

"This is," Taggart shoved the paper in Harry's hands. "Then it isn't a normal pentagram, because that is evil. Every inch of it is evil and I'm sick and tired of seeing it."

"I'll figure it out, Taggart."

"Someone needs to," Taggart nodded before standing, "It's what's been happening. Hopefully it'll get you somewhere."

"Yeah, you need a ride home?"

"Nah," Taggart shook his head. "The walk will do me good."

"Let Charlie bring you home, after everything that's been going on I can't let you walk home."

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool. Just watch out for yourself, Harry. There's a lot out there and it's not nearly as interested in me as it is in you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled up outside the garage to Sam sitting against one of the bay doors and Harry groaned.

"I take it you didn't get my message?" Sam questioned as he pushed himself up off the ground and followed Harry into the garage.

"I did," Harry admitted sheepishly, "I just forgot to call you in a bit of a mix up last night."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Taggart stopped by and he was a wreck." Harry shook his head. "It's getting to be like a train station at my house with the way people are coming and going. Anyways, when Charlie told me you called we had a bit of a tiff and then Taggart showed up and long evening."

"We had a bit of a day here too," Sam followed Harry's lead and flicked on the computer system as Harry started opening the bay doors to let air flow into the garage. "But I wanted to see if you would do me a favor. Well Dean and I a favor if it came down to it."

"What is it?"

"Let me start from the beginning," Sam told Harry about what they had thought about the rituals and started to go into how they were researching but Harry stopped him.

"I may have something that could help you," Harry pulled out the paper with Taggart's sketch on it and passed it Sam. "He drew that last night. I know it looks like a regular pentagram but he swears its evil and by the things he is seeing I'm with him on this."

"He isn't able to see the words or make out any of the lettering?"

"No, I asked." Harry shrugged, "That might help you in your research."

"It should," Sam nodded, "No doubt."

"But there was more than talk about research and asking me to help in that aspect. What was the main reason for you to sneak over here while your brother is out this early?"

"We think the rituals are connected to what happened to us. If we can't figure it out soon, we need you to go back in and tell us what you see. To tell us what's real and what is just a nightmare."

"I could just do that for you and it would save a lot of time in the long run. Unless there is some reason for not wanting to do it right away?"

"We did some things we're not proud of, and we don't want you to see it."

Harry rolled his lips together and nodded. "Dean's worried about something so you're humoring him with the research?"

"Pretty much," Sam rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Have you ever wondered how I got these scars, Sam?" Harry asked pointing to the burns on his arms. Sam nodded once without looking down at Harry's arms and Harry had to give him points for that. "I was in a war. I'm sure you heard Charlie mention it a few times. He says things without a thought. But the thing Dean has to realize is that we all do things that we aren't proud of and we don't want people knowing about. If he thinks that I'm going to get upset with him about what I may or may not see, while it is an honest reaction, he doesn't need to worry. I might have done worse than kill them."

"How did you get the scars?" Sam asked ignoring the fire that had ignited behind Harry's eyes.

"I got caught." Harry shrugged. "Torture is never a fun thing, Sam. You should go before your brother shows up and gets mad at you."

"Will you help, if we need it?" Sam asked, already backing through the doors.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Harry had just got off the phone with a customer when a pair of lips settled on the back of his neck. Harry grinned before spinning around on the stool and looking up at Dean. "Good morning?"

"Needed a break from the books, thought I'd see what you were doing. Doesn't look like you're up to, too much."

"Not really," Harry moistened his lips. "How is the research coming?"

"Uh, after Sammy's unnamed source gave him a pentagram to look up?" Dean gave Harry a knowing look, "We still have nothing. Bobby hasn't even seen it, so we're still stuck at ground zero."

Harry toyed with the edge of Dean's shirt, grinning when Dean's muscles jumped when his fingers brushed against warm skin. "But other than the lack of progression in research your day is going okay?"

Dean leaned in close enough to tease, "Would be better if you and Sam weren't plotting something behind my back."

"We're not plotting." Harry rubbed a hand over his face as he leaned back to explain, "He asked, if it came to it, would I be willing to go back in your minds. To help you figure this out when it came down to it."

"Is that how you got the pentagram?"

"No, I actually got that from Taggart." Harry answered. "He isn't doing to well with all this. If you aren't accustomed to these things, it's hard on you."

"Oh," Dean nodded and turned, "Well I'll just let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"You don't have to leave." Harry grasped Dean's wrist. "I've got a car I could use some help on that should be here in a few minutes if you want a break from the books."

"If you want the company." Dean slipped a hand into his pocket before grasping at the belt loops of Harry's pants.

"Course I do, you idiot."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry made it home with Teddy in tow, his mind already working on what he was going to try and fix for dinner as he dropped his keys on the counter and noticed the red light flashing on the answering machine. Before he moved into the kitchen he pressed the play button and listened.

"Harry," Taggart was panting Harry could hear things being knocked over in the background as he stumbled around. "They're here. It's so dark. It's so…Oh god, they're going to kill me." Harry clicked the answering machine off and looked around the house to pinpoint where Teddy was exactly. Teddy was already out back, running off excess energy from a long day of test taking at school.

Taking a deep breath Harry restarted the message. "They know I've been seeing things and they don't like that I've been passing on the information. It's the pentagram, you find out what the pentagram means then you figure out the ritual."

The tape kept recording as Taggart yelled and something smashed through the windows. Harry covered his mouth with a hand before scrambling for his phone and calling Dean.

"What's up?"

"Taggart, something happened to Taggart."

"What?"

"You and Sam need to head over and check on him. Now."

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain." Harry snapped out. "Just go and I'll grab Teddy and we'll be over at Bobby's."

"Okay, we're going."

"Just hurry." Harry hung up and plucked the tape out the answering machine and scribbled out a quick note telling Charlie where they were to going and he was out the door yelling for Teddy.

"What's going on?" Teddy looked up at Harry. Confusion caused his nose to scrunch up and the soccer ball rolled rampant across the yard.

"We're going to Bobby's," Harry waited as Teddy scampered into the house and through the living room.

"Why?"

"Just need to." Harry grabbed up Teddy's bag and did a quick check to make sure Teddy would have something more than school books to keep him entertained. "Go grab your books so you don't get bored while we're there."

"Okay," Teddy ran towards the room and grabbed one of the books that Sam gave him and shoved in bag before Harry shouldered it and they were out the door and heading for Bobby's.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, just because Harry says we need to, we're going to head over and check on Taggart?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"You didn't hear him, man."

"He give you any kind of reason for us to head over here?"

"No, but…"Dean pulled the Impala to a stop outside of Taggart's and pointed towards the broken windows and the smoke spilling through the windows. "I think this is enough of a reason."

They were out of the car and to the door within moments. Dean quickly touched his hand to the door knob before pulling it open when he only found it warm, "Taggart!"

They didn't get any response for the man, so they started looking around the room to put out the fire first. Over turned candles and incense caught a rug on fire from whatever came crashing through the windows. "I've got this, you go and find him!" Sam yelled as he snagged a black table cloth off a round table and threw it over the rug and started working to put it out.

Dean stumbled around the smoke and the mess trying to find Taggart when the putrid smell hit him all at once and it set his hackles on edge. Sulfur and blood. Dean moved cautiously around the room, his eyes searching for the one thing he didn't want to see all the while trusting that Sam would take care of the fire.

Dean took in the tarot cards that were strewn across the floor. Blood droplets spattered across the faces of them. The Hanged Man stuck on the dresser with a thumb print of blood smeared across it. His eyes tracked the obliteration that moved across the dresser. The mirror had shattered and odd trinkets had scattered from one end of the dresser and the rest were smashed to shambles against the wall and floor. Dean ran a finger across the tacky surface layering the top of the chest of drawers and the pad of his finger came away red and black.

With a grimace Dean turned his attention to the rest of the room. The sheets on the bed looked like someone had clawed at them to climb over the mattress and as soon at the thought entered his mind Dean lunged around the bed. Taggart was half under the bed frame, eyes wide open and chest shuddering for air.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled and choked on the smoke that was in the air. Dean pulled Taggart out from the bed and fell back on the floor in shock. Blood was everywhere. It coated Taggart's clothes, from the shredded left over pieces of his shirt to his soaked cargo shorts. Dean held Taggart's face in his hands. "Come on man. Stay with me."

Wide eyes focused on Dean and his fingers twitched against the floor. "Sam!"

Dean looked up when Sam burst into the room holding a box in his hands. He dropped the box and kneeled next to Dean and Taggart paying no mind to the blood on the floor and looked straight into Taggart's eyes. "I found it, Taggart. I found what you wanted us to find."

"What do we do, Sam?" Dean asked panicking and Sam shook his head. There wasn't anything they could do.

"I've got you now," Sam reassured Taggart, brushing a gentle hand along Taggart's cheek. "I've got you now."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat silently in the Impala next to Sam still covered in Taggart's blood and staring at the little cypress box that had probably gotten Taggart killed. Along with whatever he had found out through his visions.

"We should go in." Sam said softly.

"We should." Dean agreed but looked over at the dusty black truck that was parked close to Bobby's. "Just don't really want to."

"We could warn them first, just incase he has Teddy with him."

"He does." Dean answered. "Harry wouldn't leave him alone not after that phone call. Not after coming here. He'd have Teddy with him."

"We could call."

"Did you look in the box?"

"No," Sam shook his head and spread out his fingers which were starting to stick together from Taggart's blood. It was beginning to make him sick, sitting in the warm Impala surrounded by all the blood.

"You think Bobby can get Taggart's body released to us? He doesn't have any family and we can handle the funeral." Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, if anyone can do it, it's Bobby." Sam nodded. "I think that's what Taggart would have wanted. No chance of coming back after all the mess we brought him into. To be put to rest completely."

"We just have to tell Harry and Teddy." Dean bit into his lip and pulled at his shirt. "How am I going to do that? How am I going to tell Harry his one and only other friend besides us, is dead?"

A harsh knock on the window caused both Dean and Sam to jump in their seats. Sam snatched the box off the dash and dropped it onto the floorboard before they looked to see who was standing outside the Impala.

Charlie stood grim and waiting as Dean popped the lock on the back door and Charlie seat down. "Harry said you went to check on Taggart and that he'd be here. I take it something really bad is going on or you two aren't as sane as I had hoped."

"Taggart's dead." Dean answered.

Charlie sighed before rubbing a hand over a days worth of stubble. "I'll go make sure the runt is out of the way and I'll text you when you're in the clear to head into the house and to clean up. Just don't expect much out of Harry after he sees you, okay? He's either going to be angry, or he'll do whatever he can to act like it's okay but Taggart was his friend and he's going to feel responsible for this."

"But he's not." Dean objected to what Charlie was saying and the red head shrugged.

"It's just how he is. Give me a minute and you can head in."

Dean watched as Charlie disappeared into Bobby's house after a knock and they waited a couple of minutes before the text message came through on Sam's phone and they were out the Impala and into Bobby's house.

Dean passed by Harry without much of a spare glance but noticed the crestfallen look on the wizard's face and wished there was something he could do to fix it, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Dean went straight for the spare bathroom he and Sam always had to share but could hear Bobby talking to Sam and leading him through the house to what he assumed was the master bath.

It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he got Taggart's blood off his skin, and he got it off of him now. After the water changed from pink to clear and steam filled the bathroom Dean heard the soft snick of the door opening and closing and he saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter. His chin was tucked down against his chest and his dark hair was covering the little bit of his face that his hands couldn't.

Dean took a deep breath of the clean air before turning the water off and grabbed a towel. He had it tucked around his waist before he stepped out the shower and Harry looked up with grievous eyes. "Sorry for just coming in here like this, it's just I needed a minute and Teddy was bound to know something happened."

"It's okay," Dean pulled Harry off the counter and onto his feet before wrapping his arms around Harry. "It's okay."

"Just wish it didn't have to be like this." Harry whispered, his hands clutching at Dean's bare shoulders. "He didn't deserve that. No one deserves that much pain."

"He didn't," Dean's hold tightened around Harry and he sighed. "Taggart was a good man."

"He was," Harry nodded against Dean's shoulder. "Tried to help when he didn't even know what the hell was going on and it got him killed."

"He knew that whatever it was, was bad news and it was enough to try and help. So that's what he did."

"It still doesn't make it okay."

"No, it doesn't." Dean rubbed and hand up and down Harry's back. "We're going to figure this out. For Taggart and to make sure everyone is safe."

Harry stepped away from Dean, "Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem." Dean rubbed at his chest and watched as Harry slipped from the bathroom out into the hallway. Dean looked down at the clean clothes Harry had been sitting next to and the clothes he had been hiding from on the floor. Those would be disposed of as soon as he could get them by Teddy without being noticed. That's when he noticed the black garbage bag Harry tucked behind the faucet and Dean sighed in relief as he packed the clothes in the bag and tied it closed.

As soon as he emerged from the bathroom Sam was leaning on the wall opposite the doorway with an identical bag tucked under his arm and smell of food wafting through the house. "Harry's cooking, what looks like enough to feed an army."

"At least he's not cleaning." Dean shrugged and handed over his bag when Sam held out a hand for it.

"Charlie says it's very Molly Weasley like, to cook the way he is." Sam commented as they headed through the hallway and Dean just shook his head. "Apparently Molly cooked like crazy when she was frazzled or upset and Harry kind of took after her."

"Like I said, at least he's not cleaning." Dean shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Teddy where he was busy acting like he was ready but he was really watching Harry and Charlie speak to each other in hushed tones in Bobby's kitchen. "What's up, little man?"

"Something's wrong." Teddy spoke bluntly. "I know it."

"Did Harry tell you anything about it?" Dean watched as Harry put a hand up to silence Charlie and Charlie threw his hands up in the air before walking out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"He said something happened to Taggart, but he wouldn't tell me exactly what happened. He said he didn't know."

"It's because he doesn't know what happened." Dean answered Teddy and automatically wrapped an arm around Teddy's small shoulders and pulled him in closer. "Once he does know, he'll tell you. Harry always keeps you in the loop, kid."

"You promise?" Teddy asked.

"I'll talk to him about it, is that good enough?"

"Okay." Teddy nodded against Dean's side and went back to his book. Dean closed his eyes against the soft breaths of Teddy mouthing the words to the novel. He'd talk to Harry, just not right this moment. Right now, he was pretty damn comfortable and nothing was going to get him off this couch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up staying the night at Bobby's, which shouldn't have surprised Harry because by the time he got finished telling Teddy that Taggart went to the same place Grandma Weasley and his parents were he was a crying mess and Harry thanked Merlin he thought ahead to keep a spare set of clothes for them both in his truck.

Teddy had barely gotten into his clean clothes before fallen asleep on the between Harry and Dean with his head pillowed on Dean's thigh and his legs sprawled across Harry's. Their voices stayed low so not to wake Teddy as Dean's hands carded through the deep blue black strands.

"I think tomorrow morning we should look in the box, see what Taggart left us and then decide where to go from there." Dean suggested and both Sam and Charlie disagreed.

"Check out what he left for you in the box now," Charlie shrugged after they filled him in on everything that had been going on. "I doubt it's going to make a bit of difference. Either way I think Harry needs to go into your minds. It's the only way you're going to get the most accurate information and it might get you an identity of who you're looking for instead of just what you should be on the look out for."

"What are you thinking, Sam?" Dean asked, trusting his brother one hundred times over Charlie.

"I'm thinking that we should see what's in this box, and tomorrow after we all get some sleep, Harry does what he can to see what the ritual is because we've got nothing Dean. Harry is our only real chance at figuring this out because the internet and books aren't getting us anywhere."

Dean nodded slowly before looking over at Harry. "You think you'd be up for that? It won't be the pretty thing to see again. You do remember what you saw the last time, right?"

"I remember and I'd do it again if it's going to put a stop to all this. I just need to know what all I'm looking for so I don't get lost in the memory."

"Well that's settled then. Let's take a look at that box of…" Dean trailed off. "Let's just take a look at that box."

Sam picked up the box and ignored the bloody fingerprints on the edge of it as he pulled the latch free and popped the lid back. Sam sighed and tossed it on the table. "It's empty. Whatever was in here is gone."

Harry leaned forward ad picked up the box and ran his fingers along the inside edges of it before his finger caught. "It might not be as empty as you thought."

Harry caught the false bottom with his finger nail and plucked it up and picked up the note. "The words on the pentagram. That's what it says."

"How'd you know that would be there?"

"Most things have hidden compartments. You just have to know where to look for them at. I thought there might be one here. Apparently whatever got to this before Sam did knew that Taggart would try and tell us all he knew but didn't know about the box. What made you grab the box any way?"

"Where it was," Sam answered with a shrug. "It was on the table with a post-it on it saying it was for Teddy. I figure it was the easiest way for him to say for us without outright saying our names."

"And it's all in the pentagram. Which we kind of already figured out." Harry mumbled before looking over at Dean. "You think you can handle it. Having me going back into your mind like I did?"

"Kind of have to, don't I?" Dean looked up at the ceiling. "What about Teddy?"

"I'll take him back to the house, or watch out for him here while Harry does his thing." Charlie offered.

"I think it might be better if we all stayed together. Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning." Sam echoed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Breakfast was tense and no one wanted to eat. Harry forced himself to eat the food Bobby had produced for the simple fact that he knew he'd need the energy but everyone else watched as he ate, including Teddy. After a few minutes of terse silence Charlie took Teddy out into the junkyard to go exploring and Harry finished off his plate as quickly as he could.

"We're doing this the same way?"

"Just like before." Harry nodded, washing his hands clean and downing a glass of water. "Lay down on the floor and try to relax and I'll work as quickly as I can."

"It's kind of hard to relax when I know what I'm about to see." Dean snapped out.

"I can do it with just Sam. I don't even have to go into your mind at all."

"I was awake for more of it than Sam was. You'll get more from me." Dean spoke slowly and Harry nodded, waiting for Dean to make him self as comfortable as he could on Bobby's floor.

Harry sat next to Dean and placed an open palm on Dean's chest. "Just take deep breaths, Dean. Nothing I see here will change anything."

"You say that now." Dean whispered so only Harry was the only person in the room to actually hear him as he shut his eyes.

"Okay," Harry looked over towards Sam and Bobby, "See you in a few?"

"Be careful in there. His mind is a scary place." Sam warned and Dean snorted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood pressed against the stairwell as Sam and Dean crept down into the basement. Their footsteps light and deliberate, as if they had already mapped out their route. Dean motioned for Sam to take left and he'd take right. Then they were moving in speeds Harry had only seen soldiers move to clear rooms out.

That's when it happened. The first spells flew out above one of the tables. Bright purples and jade greens were heading straight for both brothers in deadly accuracy that most wizards would pale at. Dean circled around a table to get closer to Sam and put him self in front of a cutting curse.

After the first spell landed, both Winchester's aims gained in accuracy. The length of time between spell fire slowed due to wound healing and it gave them time to move for better cover. Harry hated this part of the memory. Dean was getting lost in the adrenaline of the fight, not seeing anything but the faceless body, a target to shoot at. His range of vision narrowed down to Sam and his targets, leaving Harry less room to observe. It would have been so much easier to see the pentagram now, to see the captors now and to leave.

A bright red light flew through the air and Harry knew what had just happened. That was the stunner that had hit Dean. Harry watched as Dean struggled to stay on his feet and only did so under the help of his brother.

The first time Harry went into their minds he didn't see this part. He didn't see how they were captured but he saw it this time. An incarcerous spell bound them both and Harry got his first good look at one of the male captors as he physically knocked the Winchesters unconscious. Bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

The next moment Dean was conscious in was when both he and Sam were strapped to the tables. Harry tried his best to ignore the sounds of both brothers struggling against the restraints. Harry knew from the light of the spell what Sam was under going. Torture. Harry moved around the room looking at each of the captors, cataloguing each of their features as quickly as he could. Four males, two females. The women were doing the spell work, they were doing the killing. Delicate hands for delicate work.

Harry's eyes flickered towards the ground and he stopped moving. The pentagram was there. In its full glory, a deep burgundy red with such viscous lettering he understood what Taggart meant by the thing was evil. It felt evil. Harry ignored every warning in his mind as he bent down lower to look at it and he realized what the pentagram was drawn in. Wet blood. Blood that was starting to congeal. Harry's eyes flickered up as he watched another figure slip away from nowhere. Someone he didn't recognize had aimed a nearly invisible spell at the bindings holding Sam and Dean on the tables and they loosened immediately. It was almost like who ever they were didn't want the Winchesters to be the next ones in the ritual. They weren't the right pair.

Harry made to follow but he could only move so far with in the memory and he didn't remember seeing such dark hair. Harry looked back and both brothers were loose. Dean's eyes were so dark with rage Harry knew what was coming.

The first wizard Dean reached was the blonde haired man that knocked them unconscious. Dean grabbed the knife that was covered in blood, most likely their own blood that was used to draw the pentagram on to the floor, and slit open his throat.

"Dean." Sam's voice was hoarse from screaming and the look Dean gave Sam was enough for Sam to react. "No pain. Just kill them."

Sam's words were useless though. The rest of the witches and wizards began to apparate out of the basement as soon as they saw what Dean had done. Dean grabbed one of the witches and Sam managed to get the other. Harry couldn't help but watch as they disposed of them in a manner he utilized many times during war. It was quite and effective until someone found the bodies.

"We're going to find every last one of them."*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled away from Dean with a gasp and Bobby thrust a bucket in front of him which he retched in immediately. The next item that was handed to him was a glass of water. He took a sip and swished his mouth as clean as he could before he looked over at Dean and grasped his hand. The only way he could convey his thoughts and feelings in front of Bobby and Sam.

The only thought that was running through his mind was that whoever was still out there had their blood. "They have your blood."

"That's all you got?" Dean asked, eyes dropping closed and Harry's grip on Dean's hand tightened and he felt relief pour through his veins when Dean's fingers squeezed his hand back.

"No, I got a whole hell of a lot. Like there was one more person in that room that you didn't see."

"What?" Dean sat up and Harry shook his head. "I didn't get a look at him and I doubt if I go into Sam's mind would I see him there either but I do know one thing about him. He's the only reason you two got free. He loosened the ropes holding you to the table before he left."

"What else did you get?" Bobby prompted quickly, pencil at the ready to write.

"The pentagram, it was drawn out in your blood. I think that's why they need siblings because they need so much of it to get it drawn out. I don't know the language but I can write a few words down for you."

"Why's the blood thing bothering you so much?" Sam asked going back to the first thing Harry said.

"You can do a lot of things with a person's blood, Sam. They probably know your both alive, where you are, and what you're feeling."

Bobby was about to say something when Charlie burst in when Teddy tucked under his arm. "We've got company, and it's not of the friendly kind."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry wiped his mouth clean on his arm and he looked up into the pale face of Teddy as Charlie righted him on his feet. The second Teddy's feet hit the floor he was stumbling onto Harry's lap, his arms wrapped tight around Harry's neck. "They're everywhere. The dark things."

Harry looked up at Bobby and Harry watched as the elder hunter, Sam and Dean slid into motion. They were moving through the house, grabbing bags of salt that Bobby had stashed as they worked in tandem to line the doors and windows messily with salt. Sam grabbed a can of spray paint off of one of Bobby's book cases and headed for the doorway.

"We need to get Teddy out of here. If he's already feeling ill, the fumes will make it worse." Harry cast a quick glance around the room as Sam set to work and the smell spread across the room.

"The library is safest place in the house to go to." Bobby looked up from where he was already working on a separate Devil's Trap below a bay window.

Charlie leaned down to whisper to Harry, "You might want to head in there yourself. You exhausted yourself when you went into Dean's mind. It's not safe for you to be out here where you're exposed. You don't have any reasonable way to protect yourself. It'll be safer for both you and Teddy to stay in there together."

Harry looked around the room and at Dean's tense form before he shakily got to his feet. Harry nudged Teddy up and started for the back room. "Don't think I'll be hiding out though. If I hear anything I'll be right back up here, drained of my magic and energy or not."

"And every one of us knows it." Charlie shook his head and grinned when Dean brushed by him and followed Harry and Teddy back towards the library. Dean nudged Harry to sit down in Bobby's chair.

Harry eyed the gun Dean set on top of the desk before he followed Dean's arm up to his face. "My magic can do a lot more harm than any of your guns."

"That's actually for my use." Dean leaned over the desk looking straight at Harry. "Me, Sam, Bobby and even Charlie can handle this. I heard what Charlie said to you in there. If you're drained you need to stay away from the," Dean looked over at Teddy and filtered the word demons out loud, "from the things out there."

"I can handle myself just fine." Harry inched closer towards Dean. "You better watch yourself. I don't want to be putting you back together."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean grinned before tugging Harry across the space separating them and pressed a searing kiss against Harry's lips. "Keep both of you safe."

"It's my job." Harry answered as his fingers danced over his lips, watching as Dean grabbed the gun and slid through the doorway. Charlie traded places with him as he headed into the room.

Teddy gave a disgusted sigh from where he was curled up on an overstuffed chair.

"Do I even want to know what that overly dramatic sigh from the munchkin was about?" Charlie asked as he lined a semi-circle around the door, followed by marking a Devil's Trap.

"Nope," Harry tapped his fingers on the desktop and watched Charlie work. "How many of them are out there?"

"Enough." Charlie shrugged as he closed up the Devil's Trap. "Nothing you need to worry about. Sam, Dean, and Bobby should be able to handle everything just fine."

"Oh really?" Harry gave a pointed looked at the overload of salt and the way Charlie kept himself between Harry and the doorway. As if he was trying to keep Harry from busting through the doorway and heading towards the main room.

"They knew something was up, Harry. It was like they knew it was the right time to come out and ambush us."

Harry bit into his lip. "They knew what I was doing."

"And they knew that Sam and Dean were close to figuring something really important out to whatever was going on. Those," Charlie lowered his voice, "Demons, I've got a feeling they're part of whatever case Sam and Dean are working on. Now that Sam and Dean are close, what ever you're all trying to stop is angry about it and these things are trying to stop all of you. And you're a threat. Which right now you're a weak threat so they chose now to come out the woodworks."

"They had no way of knowing that for sure though." Harry pointed out.

"Please," Charlie rolled his eyes. "I could feel the amount of magic you were using and how much you were releasing from across the junkyard. I bet you a thousand galleons every single one of them felt the same exact thing I was feeling."

Harry opened his mouth to fire off a reply but the sound of shattering glass had his heart dropping into his stomach and panic seeping in. He swung wide eyes around the room and noticed the window that Charlie didn't line with salt as they spoke.

Two black eyed demons were climbing through the window with and Teddy was scrambling off the chair and towards the opposite end of the room. As Teddy got to his feet, he was scrambling and tripping over his untied shoe laces. Harry was running to get in between Teddy and the demon.

"Harry! Magic!" Charlie yelled and Harry felt everything in him freeze before instinct took over. He sent a wild stunner straight at the demon before scooping Teddy up and running. They all made a run for door when the demon closest to Teddy got back on its feet. Charlie was flinging spell after spell across the room, and Harry shook his head. This was pointless. Harry sent an explosive Reducto spell towards Bobby's desk, sending the desk and the demons sliding across the room. After firing off another spell at the book shelves, Harry had buried the demons beneath a plethora of dust, salt, and books.

"We need to move." Harry was pale and panting. His eyes were wild as he listened to the noise coming from the front room.

"Yeah, I kind of got that when people started crawling through the windows and chasing after us."

"You don't happen to know how to perform an exorcism?"

"Not part of my expertise," Charlie tripped over a stray book as he headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Harry kept a tight hold on Teddy by his side.

Charlie chanced a look out a crack of the door before he opened it up all the way and shoving a woozy Harry out the door and pulling Teddy out of Harry's arms. "We're going up there. It looks a whole lot safer because it seems like they want to kill you from where I'm standing and the way they keep crawling through that damn window."

"They want to kill you?" Teddy let out a terrified shriek and Harry smacked Charlie hard on the shoulder.

"I'm fine, Teddy. Uncle Charlie's being an idiot." Harry grabbed the bag of salt and slammed the door behind them and laid a heavy line of salt hoping that might help them in some way as they made their way up to the front room. Harry squatted so he was eye level with Teddy, "All right Squirt, this is what I need you to do."

Teddy's frame was still against the loud sounds of gun fire and the smell of spent bullets, "Okay."

"I need to you stay with me. It's me and you. When I move, you move? You got it?"

"Okay." Teddy nodded, his hand curled tight around Harry's shirt.

"Stay away from Sam, Dean, and Bobby." Harry watched as Sam reloaded a gun, "Don't get in their way. It's really important that you stay with me."

"Okay."

Harry and Teddy moved towards the edge of the room and watched as the hunters worked. Dean had a tendency to watch out for everyone in the room and as soon as he noticed Harry and Teddy had made it into the room, his every movement and every gunshot had gotten more intense.

"Charlie," Harry looked up, "How many are there?"

"There are enough of them out there for you and Teddy to need to get the hell out of here."

"That's not an answer, Charlie." Harry and Teddy flinched in tandem against the sound of a shotgun blast. "How many are out there."

"I think there are probably five, maybe six out there."

"Including the two that came in through the window at the library?"

"The what, that came through my library?" Bobby swung around after hearing Harry. "Please tell me that loud noise we heard did not come from my library and it came from the junkyard."

"It did not come from your library and it came from the junkyard." Harry repeated dutifully before he snagged Teddy around the waist and held him tight against his legs. "What is going on Bobby?"

"What does it look like?" Bobby barked out as he reloaded his weapon. "How about you and the runt do that fancy travel thing and get out of here because I have a feeling this is going to get dirty in a few minutes and it isn't going to be good to have him underfoot."

"Right," Harry nodded and looked at Charlie. "I do that and I'm probably not going to be able to come back."

"How many times have you actually said that?" Charlie shook his head. "Just go. I won't let anything happen to them here."

Harry swallowed and grasped Teddy tight, "You better not let anything happen to them, Charlie."

Dean spun around at the loud crack that broke across the room. He looked over at Charlie and both Harry and Teddy were gone. That little bit of weight from fear was taken of his chest and he focused on the demons and what to do to take care of them.

Slowly he, Sam, and Charlie had worked up a system just like Harry had figured out. Charlie would apparate out of the house and he'd bring a demon into a Devil's trap and Bobby would work it. The first couple were uncooperative so the ended up with exorcised bodies on the floor as Charlie went back out to get another. Each time he'd come back paler and gasping for air.

"Why now?" Bobby growled out.

"Less protection." The demon snarled out with glee as he banged against the invisible barriers of the trap. "No little wizards to protect you. At least that's what we thought. We weren't expecting two of them. Guess we'll just have to be smarter next time."

"Why them?" Bobby splashed out holy water across the skin of the demon. He ignored the hiss of the steam as soon as it made contact. "Why are you after them?"

"So tasty, those Winchesters are." The demon taunted as he leaned as close to Bobby as he could get. "Both tasty and vicious. Maybe that's why they were chosen? All those siblings had a fire to them. Did you know Dean killed when he got loose? Sliced a few humans from ear to ear for what they did to his little Sammy. Sammy? He just let Dean do it. No hesitation. No pain, just kill them. That's what he said or something to that note. The things you don't know about those boys."

Bobby stared into black eyes, grinding his teeth as he listened to the demon. Demons lie but sometimes they tell the truth. He didn't know but if Dean killed those people he damn well had good reason to do so. For all the people and dark magic they were using. If he could stand listening to the little shit for a bit longer he might get something useful out of it.

"Your boys were the key until they got to Sammy. Sammy boy has a little extra kick in his blood that could change everything. It could rain hellfire down on the earth. Oh but they're still interested in what it is. Now that they know, they think they can control him, just like they can control us. But they can't!" The last words were spit out. "Not Sam. His blood will open up something much worse than a gateway, or to who they worship. His blood will obliterate them and bring death to them. They just don't believe us."

"Yeah," Bobby's eyes widened as he looked over at Sam. "You want to tell me what they worship or what the ritual they were doing is going to open a gateway to?"

Bobby jumped back as soon as the demon went feral in the trap. Snarling and slamming against the invisible walls. He kept screaming, "I can't!" Within moments Sam was next to Bobby reciting the rites and the body was an empty shell.

Sam looked over at Bobby with wide eyes, "What the fuck was that, Bobby?"

"That was a demon going crazy, Sam." Bobby snapped and he took a deep breath. "Get me another one in here. I've got more questions that need answering and I've got a feeling I can get us the answers we need."

"Uh huh, and that's why you look like you're about to up chuck all over your shoes." Sam squeezed Bobby's shoulders before bounding off across the room.

The next demon sat dejectedly in the middle of the trap, his arms wrapped around his knees as he looked up at Bobby. "Well, I'm waiting."

"I want to know about the ritual. Who or what are they trying to summon?"

The demon jerked back in surprise before standing to his feet and looking Bobby in the eyes. The black faded to brown and a caramel hand ran over his face. "We don't want to do this, you know that right?"

"I got that from the idiot over there," Bobby pointed to the body in Sam dragged behind a chair.

The demon's lips quirked as he spoke, "Okay, I see you're not against using violence."

"Oh, and what do you call what you're doing to my house?"

"Compulsion." The demon snapped back. "I wasn't recruited for this job. I didn't want to follow the Winchesters or the Potters around, waiting to see when I'd die. I wanted to eat fucking peach crumble on Sundays, okay?"

"A spell?"

"Yes sir, a nice little whammie that makes us do whatever they want whenever they want. They want us to kill ourselves, we have to do it."

"See I find it hard to believe," Bobby spoke loudly over the sounds of gun shots and Charlie's spell work. "Because all of a sudden you're pretty damn cooperative. Each time I get you in one of these. You sit and have a nice cozy little tea party with me."

"They can't get past the magic of the Devil's Trap. It's an ancient magic and it's stronger than they are. If they do get past it and one of us dies before you kill us, it's because there's a break in the trap."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I hate them," The brown eyes shifted to black. "I want each of them dead just as much as Dean and Sam Winchester do. I want to see them bleed out across the floor for what they are doing."

Bobby stared at the demon who was standing in the Devil's Trap across from him. If he really was this vile, he might as well get rid of him.

"I may be a demon, but I do not associate with the scum you kill. I get on with my life and assimilate with the rest of the world as well as I can. You asked who they're trying to summon?"

"Yeah, you got a name or any kind of idea?"

"They're trying to get the evil twin of death. He comes in, steals all the good things in the world and sucks your soul dry until you die. After, who ever performed the ritual gets whatever life force and power stolen. That's what they're after."

"What is it?"

"Your magic users will know. They speak Latin, they know the world. They will understand better than anyone what is at risk."

"They don't know."

"Are you sure?" The demon cast a quick glace out the corner of his eye at Charlie. "Check again because they should know. Harry Potter, war hero had faced this kind of thing first hand. Charlie Weasley, his family fought side-by-side with Harry Potter they know what they're dealing with. Whether or not they're letting you and yours in on the secret in on thing, but letting you get killed because of it is another."

Bobby eyed the demon for a few seconds before letting the doubt creep in about Charlie. He trusted Harry implicitly but Charlie had just shown up out of nowhere. How was he to know who the man really was?

It took a minute but he did figure it out. The demon was lying, the son of a bitch. Harry wrote out a few words on the pentagram, and his magic was Latin based. The kid would have recognized it. Bobby would be weeding through what the demon had yammered on about for the past five minutes for hours by the looks of it.

"Never trust a wizard, Mr. Singer."

"Yeah," Bobby nodded meeting brown eyes once again. "I also learned one other thing in all my years of being a hunter. Want to know what that was?"

"What?"

"Demons lie." Bobby growled out before he started exorcising the demon. After the body crumbled to the ground he didn't waste anymore time. Sam took over while he, Dean, and Charlie took guard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paced back and forth waiting for anything to say they were all right. He never listened well, so why was he listening now? He looked over at the snoring mass of blankets and ran nervous fingers through his hair. Teddy was exactly why he listened to Charlie and got the hell out of Bobby's. He couldn't risk letting Teddy get hurt no matter how much he wanted to stay and watch out for Dean. Teddy came first and Dean could handle himself just fine.

Teddy's hair turned from white to a soft blue and Harry couldn't help the relief that flooded his chest. He was exhausted but at least he was sleeping without any dreams to keep him awake. Letting out a long breath Harry sat next to Teddy and let his fingers run through the soft locks. Keeping himself calm would keep Teddy calm and rested.

Harry yawned wide and long, hating that Charlie pointed out that he was exhausted and drained. He hated that he was so out of practice with delving into people's minds that it wore him out to the point that he was a barely functioning wizard, even when he kept up with his other training. The world was different here. When you weren't neck deep in magic it took a lot out of you to actually use magic. Harry shook the cobwebs away and felt himself dozing despite all the worry and anxiety.

Dean walked up the pathway leading to Harry's house, Bobby's words echoing in his mind. "We're going to clean up Harry's mess, and then we'll head over in a couple of hours. You go and make sure the runt is doing okay."

Dean paused at the door wondering how he'd get in. After a second he just gave up and tried to door. He was surprised when he felt a jolt of warmth move through the palm of his hand and the sound of the lock sliding out of place. He slipped into the house and spotted both Harry and Teddy on the couch. Teddy was flipping through the channels on mute when Dean came in.

He looked up with a grin before flipping the television off and running over to wrap Dean in a fierce hug. "You're here."

"Yeah, safe and sound."

"Okay, what about everyone else?" Teddy towards the door as if he was waiting for more people to head in.

"They'll be here in a little while. We had a mess back at Bobby's and they're cleaning it up. I just wanted to come make sure you two were okay." Dean scratched at the back of his neck watching the way Teddy grinned up at him.

"Well I'm going to my room, I'm still sleepy and you probably want to check on Dad."

"Yeah, I do." Dean nodded and watched as Teddy bounced down the hallway and slid into his room humming.

He toed off his shoes by the door and padded his way across the carpet and leaned over Harry, his arms braced on either side of Harry's face. "Harry."

Harry's body tensed and he blinked awake at the sound of Dean's voice. "You're here."

"Yeah," Dean grinned, "Teddy was flipping through the channels waiting for me and I thought you would have been doing your usual nervous cooking or cleaning."

"I was exhausted." Harry reached up and cradled Dean's head in his hands before pulling him down closer. "I can't believe I went to sleep waiting for you."

"I'm kind of offended. Shows how much you care about me." Dean whispered against Harry's lips. "Teddy was awake and waiting, but you? Nope, out cold."

"Shut up." Harry tugged Dean closer and sighed against the hunter's lips as he straddled Harry's lap. Harry brushed his nose along Dean's jaw line and under his ear, "So worried, thought I was going to insane waiting for you here. I had to take care of Teddy, I had to take care of me but at the back of my mind all I could think about was, what if something happened to you."

Dean tugged on Harry's hair, and searched emerald eyes, "We're good and we'll figure everything out."

"I know." Harry bit into his lip and Dean thumbed at the worried flesh before pressing his lips against Harry's in a long and deep kiss. His fingers tightening their hold in Harry's hair as his lips moved against Harry's.

"We'll figure this out." Dean whispered against Harry's lips. "We'll figure it out because we've got to."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry slipped from Dean's tight hold with a yawn and headed straight for the kitchen planning to start a pot of coffee and some semblance of breakfast. He stopped at the sight of Bobby sitting at his kitchen table surrounded by a mountain of books and scribbling away at a yellow notepad. "How long have you been here, Bobby?"

"Since Sam, Charlie and I finished patching up my place. So about three o'clock this morning." Bobby wiped a hand over his mouth and scooted away from the table, heading for the coffee. "Charlie let me and Sam in. He said you wouldn't mind us staying over."

"No," Harry shook his head. "I just wish I would have known. I could have done something for you guys."

"Charlie gave up his bed for me. Sam got the couch and Charlie took the floor." Bobby nodded towards the living room where Harry completely missed their sleeping forms. "My house is a bit uninhabitable at the moment."

"Sorry about that." Harry sighed and sat down across from Bobby.

"It was more the demons fault than yours, kid." Bobby leveled Harry with a stony look. "While we're the only ones awake, I've got something I need to ask you about."

Harry shifted in his seat and picked at invisible lint on his sleep pants. "That look isn't a good look, Bobby. It's one that tells me to grab Teddy up and run for the hills."

"There ain't anything to be afraid of as long as you haven't been lying to me or putting us in danger." Bobby leaned back in his chair and watched Harry before he spoke. "We need to talk about this where the runt ain't going to overhear and get upset. Go get dressed, leave a note and grab your phone where your boy doesn't throw a fit once he sees that you're gone."

"Bobby," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, just give me a few minutes to put some clothes on."

Harry was dressed, had a note penned out and stuck to the counter with in five minutes. He and Bobby were in his truck and headed towards no where when Bobby started talking again. "Is there something you and Charlie haven't told us? Something that you know more about then what you're letting on?"

"Where is this coming from?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Things around here have been different since Charlie has come around and since Taggart let his secret out. You don't want to tell us everything and I get that. We all have our secrets but have you thought that maybe there might be some kind of connection that we aren't making because you refuse to see it."

Harry jerked the truck to a harsh stop on the side of the road. He set the truck to a rocking park as he gripped the steering wheel hard. He stared out the windshield avoiding Bobby's gaze for a few moments before finally looking over at man with a callous glare. "Just because I left everything behind, Bobby it doesn't mean I just forgot who or what I am. I didn't forget my education or what I learned in war. I didn't forget what it cost me or any of the people who died. So whatever you're thinking or want to ask would you just spit it out? It's starting to sound like you don't trust me, Bobby."

"I trust you kid." Bobby looked out the window, his eyes focusing on the dying blades of grass and the litter along the shoulder of the road. "I trusted you to run my garage and around my house when I was gone with the Winchesters."

"Then what is this about? What's with all the suspicion?"

"I trust you, Harry. It's Charlie that I just can't seem to trust. " Bobby pulled at his hat before readjusting it on his head and waiting for the inevitable explosion to come from Harry. When it came, it came hard and fast. A hand slammed against the middle of the steering wheel, sending the horn blaring before Harry tore out of the truck. Bobby slipped from his side and moved around to the back of the truck where Harry was fuming. "You have to look at it from my point of view. He just showed up out of nowhere. When Charlie showed up what happened, kid? Everything! Everything went off like a ticking time bomb. Like everything was waiting for the right person to push the button."

Harry folded his arms over his chest and looked down the road as he spoke, "He's my family, Bobby. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't kill innocent people."

"People change."

"I can't believe that, Bobby." Harry wiped a hand over his lips. "Where's your proof? Why are you all of a sudden bringing this up? Did something happen in your house with the demons when I wasn't there?"

Bobby kicked at the dirt and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. Harry watched the doubt creep over the elder hunter's face and Harry could have hit Bobby for that.

"Bobby, we both know that demons lie. The pull at every insecurity and any little thing that can isolate you from the people you care about. Charlie isn't whatever you're thinking he is." Harry clenched his jaw. "If I knew anything I would tell you. If I had any idea I would figure something out to stop all this because it's not just me dealing with this. There's too much at risk to hide something from you. I've got Teddy and Dean to worry about. Then there's you and Sam right there in my mind too. I just can't risk not telling you everything I know, Bobby."

Bobby nodded before looking down at the ground. "I just had to be sure."

"I appreciate the thought but you just have to give me some space after this." Harry headed for the driver's side door not waiting for Bobby.

When Harry and Bobby made it back to the house, Harry separated from Bobby as quickly as he could. He went straight for his room and Bobby went towards the kitchen. Dean and Teddy were eating bowls of cereal while Sam and Charlie were flipping through a couple of the books that were left out on the table.

Dean eyed Bobby curiously before nudging the messy note towards Bobby, "So what happened to just talking and why's Harry avoiding everyone?"

"What did you do to him?" Teddy asked Bobby with narrowed eyes. "He feels angry."

"I didn't do a thing." Bobby growled out as he filled a cup of coffee and headed out the backdoor and sat on a rocking chair.

"He feels upset." Teddy watched Bobby as he spooned up another bit of cereal and Sam snorted at the obviousness of Teddy's statement.

Dean looked over towards Sam with wide eyes, "Yeah cause that was nothing. That is worse than you on your most emo days."

Sam smacked Dean hard over the back of his head. "You want to handle Harry and I'll talk with Bobby?"

"Uh, no." Dean answered. It took one look from Teddy and Dean was abandoning his cereal and heading down the hallway after Harry. "I don't see why we can't just let them stew and let them figure it out themselves."

Dean rolled his eyes and rapt his knuckles on the bathroom door when he heard the shower running. "Harry? You okay?"

Harry pulled the door open a crack and went back to finishing his shower before answering Dean, "Just dandy."

Dean snorted as he shut the door and leaned against the sink. "Sounds and looks like you're just dandy from the hissy fit you're throwing right now."

"I'm not throwing a hissy fit, Winchester." Harry growled out. "I'm thinking and if it comes off that way then you can just shove it."

Dean's eyes widened at the harsh tones that came rolling off of Harry's lips. Dean waited a second before he went ahead and asked what he wanted to know, risking Harry's temper. "So, what did you and Bobby talk about?"

"Nothing important," Harry turned the shower off and yanked a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He slipped passed Dean without a thought and moved into their room. "Just leave it, okay? Bobby and I both have a lot to think about and just fuck all if he's right."

Dean raised a brow at Harry's cursing and followed Harry out of the bathroom, "What might he be right about?" He watched as Harry pulled fresh clothes out of the dresser and tossed them onto their bed. "Are you going to tell me anything or am I going to have to start guessing?"

"Dean," Harry stood up with a sigh, "what happened when I wasn't there? Did Bobby talk to the demons? Did they mess with him or something?"

"What did he say to you?" Dean grabbed Harry around the waist, his hands slip sliding along Harry's still moist skin. "Why's he got you so rattled?"

"Would you all stop avoiding my questions?" Harry shoved at Dean to get away from the man but Dean proved to be quicker than he was and he kept his hold on Harry.

"Yes he did talk to the demons. He was trying to figure out what they were after. I can't tell you what exactly they said. You'd have to ask Sam. Why's he got you rattled?"

"He doesn't have me rattled, Dean! He's got me pissed off. To even suggest that I would hold back any kind of information that could ultimately hurt Teddy, or you." Harry ran his fingers through his hair as Dean tugged him down onto the bed. Harry kneeling on either side of Dean's thigh and his towel pulling taunt. "It just makes me so mad he would even think that."

Dean raised a brow and ran his hands up Harry's sides and back down. Dean rested his hands at Harry's hips, his thumbs rubbing circles along the jut of the bone there. "What did he say to you?"

"He didn't say anything, Dean." Harry bit into his lip and let his arms rest on Dean's shoulders. "Just focus on what's really important right now."

"Yeah?" Dean traced his fingers along the edges of Harry's towel with a smirk, "Like you in nothing but this towel, sitting on my lap? Because that is what is looking really important to me at the moment."

Harry rolled his eyes before he tightened his arms around Dean and sealed his lips over Dean's. His tongue pressing against the seam of Dean's lips before Dean was scooting back on the bed and pinning Harry beneath him.

Harry arched up against Dean's weight and exposed a long line of throat to Dean's biting kisses. "Dean."

The vibrating response of, "what?" was pressed against the hollow of Harry's throat as Dean moved down Harry's chest.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Harry breathed out as he tugged on Dean's spiked hair and brought the chapped lips to his own.

"I intended to finish," Dean muttered as he rolled to the side looked over at Harry. "Just might have taken me a little while."

Harry snorted and tangled his fingers with Dean's before pressing their joined hands to his chest. "I'm ready for this to be over. I'm ready for it to just be," Harry shook his head and stood up and started pulling his clothes on. He ignored Dean's curious eyes as he slipped his belt through his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Ready to be?"

"Nothing, just lets get out there before the shit hits the fan and we all have to hide out in here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a couple days of everyone camping out at Harry's before they had anything. They started with what the demons told Bobby and then they compared it with what Harry got out of Dean's mind. Harry tapped his pen against the paper, glancing up at the clock trying to figure out how much time he'd have before he'd have before he would have to pick up Teddy from school when it hit him.

He was tearing through the house and grabbing his war books from the training room shelves and tossing them on the kitchen table. "Bobby, the demon told you that when they were in the Devil's Trap they weren't controlled?"

"Compelled," The gruff correction come and Harry snorted as he kept flipping through one of the books. "What do you have there?"

"We kept a log of some of the spell work we used during the war. We used a lot of new techniques and combined old with new. So we logged it and it turns out we broke a few laws in the process."

Charlie grinned as he rounded the table and his eyes widened. "You didn't do that."

"No, you're brother did." Harry shut the book and moved on to the next. "The spell that was compelling the dark creatures? What does that sound like to you, Charlie?"

"It sounds like an Unforgivable." Charlie filled in for the hunters around the table while answering Harry.

"Yeah, it sounds exactly like an Unforgivable." Harry looked up.

"You created a spell that would track the use of Unforgivables," Charlie's eyes widened in awe.

"The location," Harry nodded. "So if the demon was really telling the truth while in that Devil's Trap, Bobby, I can get us a location as to where these people are."

"I don't see why you two are getting excited over there." Bobby broke in. "Anyone could be using those spells around the world right now."

Harry and Charlie shared a look, one that said who gets to break the news? Harry sighed and moved back to the training room coming back with a thin leather bound journal. He set it back on the table. "In about one hundred years of Unforgivable spell use, including two Wizarding Wars there were only a few wizards that were capable of casting an Unforgivable or having an Unforgivable cast on them. People aren't able to use those spells just like Charlie and I were able to use the spells we did at Bobby's. You lose a piece of your soul in order to use those spells. There's something so inherently dark about them, you have to have so much hatred contained in your soul."

Harry shook his head and trailed off when Sam picked up the journal. He grimaced at the state of it as he flipped through it. "It's not even a quarter of the way full."

"You see why it'll be easy to find them." Harry tapped his fingers on the table. "I might pick up a few dark wizards in England which is doubtful because I'm almost positive all of them are dead and the spell wasn't meant for such distance but I'll find them here."

Sam closed the journal softly and held it in his hands before he handed it back over to Harry. "It's our best option, Harry. Do it." Sam said. "How ever you can find them you should do it. We need to stop them before more people die, before more demons show up and destroy another home."

"I need to get a few things," Harry rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I don't have them on hand here. The closest place that'll have them is a shop over in Dell Rapids."

"Write us out a list and someone will head over to get it." Dean shrugged. "It's what twenty, twenty five minutes from here?"

"It'll have to be Charlie or me who goes." Harry rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling. "It's a magical community and they aren't going to let you any of you into that shop without me or him."

"Awesome." Dean snorted. "Well, I can pick up Teddy if you want to go pick up everything?"

"No," Charlie waved the suggestion off. "As long as you have an exact list I can get it for you. If I run into any problems I'll head out of the community and call then head back in because you know how cell phones are in magical areas."

"Yeah, they tend to spark and fizzle up." Harry grinned as he tugged at a piece of paper and he started listing out what he needed for the mixture of the spell work and potion compound to mark the map. "When you leave pick up two maps."

"Two?" Sam and Charlie both asked.

"Yeah, two maps preferably larger and of the entire country." Harry nodded as he handed the paper over to a baffled Charlie. "There's going to be a hole burned in the map, it would be good to know where exactly we're going."

"Good point." Charlie grinned as he read the list over and grabbed a pen to add the two maps to it before he folded the paper up and tucked it into his wallet. "It would be really bad to forget one of the most essential parts of the plan."

"Yeah it would." Bobby bit out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the passenger seat while Dean drove his truck to pick up Teddy. His feet tucked underneath him as his he looked out the window.

"What's the plan when we find them?"

"It sounds bad but we're going to have to kill them, Harry."

"I've done worse, Dean." Harry rubbed a hand over his eyes. "What if they've summoned whatever this thing is that they're trying to summon? What if everything goes wrong?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that but we do what we have to." Dean answered softly. They let the cab of the truck filter into a soft silence before Harry flicked on the radio and Dean smirked at the radio station choice. His fingertips started dancing in rhythm on the armrest next to Harry's arm. Harry shook his head at how relaxed Dean became from the rough sounds of the guitar and the loud vocals. It was the same thing with Teddy. A good song always seemed to calm both of them down, made them forget about what was going on no matter the situation was.

"What's going on in that brain of yours over there?" Dean asked, running his fingers across Harry's arm.

Harry grinned. "Nothing I'm just glad to have Teddy back and to spend a few minutes alone with you two."

"You are such a sap. You know that?" Dean teased as he pulled into the school and they both laughed with Teddy stood up in the line of kids waiting as he spotted the truck.

"You love me anyways." Harry teased back as he got out of the truck to help Teddy get settled in.

"There's no denying that." Dean grinned. Harry looked up with a raised brow, his hands frozen on his seat belt. Dean reached across the seats and pulled the seat belt across Harry's lap and clicked the seat belt in. "Not that I mind playing this game with you, I don't think Teddy wants to see all this."

"Dad," Teddy tapped Harry's shoulder. "Did you have a good day?"

"What? Why?" Harry blinked the cobwebs away.

"You're happy." Teddy shrugged and Dean grinned. "Anyways, today sucked for me."

"Teddy." Harry scolded. "Why wasn't today good?"

"Why else?" Teddy folded his arms over his chest and kicked at his backpack. "Math, it's always math."

Harry settled back against the seat and listened to Teddy chatter on about school while he watched Dean out the corner of his eye. The hunter grinned and laughed at Teddy's antics along with Harry. The mood lightening immensely from what it was earlier. Harry closed his eyes reveling at the sound of Teddy's laughter mixed in with Dean's. His heart beat fast in his chest at the thought of what they were going to do later and the threat that was coming. The threat that they were facing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Charlie had Teddy in the kitchen, trying to keep him occupied and away from Harry in the training room. As soon as Charlie had gotten back to the house with the list of ingredients and the maps Harry, Bobby, and Dean slipped into the training room.

Harry spread one of the maps out on the tiled part of the floor and the combined ingredients appeared almost gel like in the bowl he had it in. He over to where Dean and Bobby were standing, "It might take a few minutes but it'll tell us where any one has used an Unforgivable or any type of Blood Magic in the past few weeks."

Dean listened to the soft Latin pour from Harry's lips and the way he dipped his hand into the dark green gel before spreading it across the map with deft fingers. They waited for a few minutes before the gel started to move and smoke formed before it burst into fire. Dean and Bobby jumped and moved towards Harry but Harry held out a hand to stop them from coming closer. "Just let it run its course."

As soon as the flame fizzled out Harry shook the ash off the paper and set it over the extra map. His eyes traced over the deep cracks in the paper and his finger pressed over the black inky name of the city. Sioux Falls.

The top layer of the first map made Harry's eyes water. The burnt edges where the Unforgiveable spells were used were large. Harry traced over the edge and watched the paper break beneath his skin and he shook his head. "Damn it. You've been here the whole time haven't you? Watching them, watching us, to make sure we weren't doing anything to get to close to you. The moment we did you attacked."

"Well," Bobby prompted when Harry started whispering furiously to himself.

Harry closed his eyes before he looked up and focused on Dean with a sad smile on his face, "They're here." He handed the set of maps over to Dean as he stood up and grabbed up the bowl to clean up the mess. Harry stopped by the door on his way out towards the kitchen and he looked over his shoulder with a defeated sigh. "It looks like they've always been here."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry took quiet steps out of the training room and stopped right at the edge of the edge of the hallway and the living room. He stood watching silently watching as Teddy chattered back and forth between Sam and Charlie. All of them were oblivious as to what was going on. All three of them left unaware of what he had just figured out.

Harry gripped the molding where the walls met and he felt everything break inside him. Everything was telling him that it couldn't be Charlie who was a part of this, but now? With the threat so close to home, with all the doubt and fear creeping in? He couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure of anything except for one thing and that was his absolute need to protect Teddy over everything else.

Teddy lifted his head up and looked around the room and Harry knew he had been caught when the runt made a move to scoot away from the table and search the negative emotions he was feeling out. Harry popped out from around the corner and into the kitchen, swallowing down his guilt from ignoring Teddy's confusion as he made quick work cleaning the bowl out and setting it to dry.

He ground he teeth together, trying his best to calm the turmoil pulsing beneath his skin. He let the soft tones of Sam speaking with Teddy and the sound of the music they had turned on take his mind off of everything. When a warm hand landed on his shoulder he flinched. The reaction was immediate, a switch had been flipped in his mind and he needed to protect those he loved.

Dean's wrist was pinned tight and harsh against his back, Harry backed off of Dean with wide eyes after he realized what he had done. Harry looked around the room and closed his eyes against the shocked eyes staring at him.

"Merlin," Harry whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." Dean rolled his shoulders and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was actually coming to talk to you."

Harry shifted on his feet before his eyes darted towards the backdoor, "Just give me a second. Teddy, can you come with me?"

Teddy moved with Harry and they went out onto the back porch. They were sitting on the steps side by side. Harry had an arm wound tight around Teddy's shoulders breathing in the scent of the outdoors and for a second before he rested his face on his knees facing Teddy.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked quietly.

"I'm just worried," Harry reached out a hand to run his fingers through Teddy's auburn locks. "You know how I am and how I get sometimes."

"I'll be eight soon." Teddy said looking out across the yard.

"I know." Harry followed Teddy's line of sight. "How could I forget your birthday, Squirt?"

"Why does it feel like there's something really bad about to happen?" Teddy's fingers traced out that stains across the planks of the wood. "Like it doesn't matter that I'm about to turn eight?"

Harry let out a gasp before pulling Teddy onto his lap and burying his nose in the soft locks as Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's back. "It matters the world to me."

Dean turned around in the kitchen and looked at the three grown men in the kitchen before he let out a strangled sigh. "What was that?"

Bobby looked straight towards Charlie waiting for some kind of answer and Charlie looked straight out the window towards Harry, ignoring the curious gazes of the hunters. The white knuckled fist, his watery eyes and his tense muscles had each of them turning to look where he was.

Harry and Teddy huddled close together talking softly, about only god knows what but the look on Teddy's face when he looked up at Harry was heart wrenching. Almost as if he knew something bad were coming and none of them were going to be able to stop it.

"I wish I knew what to do." Charlie whispered, "I wish I could stop this."

Dean curled his fingers into his palm so tight they bit into his skin, making moon shaped cuts from his fingernails, "What do you mean, Charlie? What do you mean that you wish you could stop this?"

"I should be able to do more than sit back and watch." Charlie snorted. "Harry and I have both gone through a war you can't even come close to imagining how horrible it was and I don't know what to do. I'm not trained against demons. I don't know what is going on or what has all of you so scared. So what am I supposed to do? What can I do? They're my family and I don't know how to protect them!"

Dean looked at Bobby from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out if Charlie was being honest or not. Bobby had tugged his hat down over his eyes and was rubbing at his chin. Sam cast a quick look between Bobby and Dean, trying to figure out what he had missed and it was like all the cards shuffled into place.

They needed to get what Harry found out in the open and it would scare what ever Charlie was hiding out into the open. He'd run if it was him behind all of this. Sam pulled out a chair at the table and nudged out one next to him as a general indicator for the rest of them to follow suit and he waited for them to sit.

"So what did you find out?"

Dean passed over the maps and Sam lined them up and took in the burnt splotches of paper. His eyes tracked the marks. Where he and Dean first took the case and messed up because they weren't thorough enough, then where he and Dean were taken hostage and tortured. The burn marks jumped to where they holed up to heal up and finally the worst of the damage to the map surrounded Sioux Falls.

"What does this mean?" Sam asked without taking his eyes from the map, still trying to understand what he was seeing.

"Harry says it means that they've always been here." Bobby answered and Charlie hovered over Sam's shoulder to get a look at it for the first time. He let out a startled gasp and turned away from the table.

"And none of us knew." Charlie bit into his lip before he rubbed at his forehead, "They were probably watching the entire time."

"Funny, both you and Harry said the same exact thing."

"Similar pasts," Charlie murmured, "Similar career choices, well at least before he left home and came here."

"Huh," Dean looked over towards Sam and rolled his lips together in thought. He mulled over Charlie's words, similar career choices. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he and Sam were on the same page. Dragons and fighting bad guys were no where near similar career choices. One of the two wizards were lying about what they did before making their way over to the states.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he and Teddy made their way back into the house tucked in tight against each other. "Even I can feel like there is something going on in here."

"We can't do this," Bobby said and nodded towards Charlie as he spoke, "Not with him hanging around like he is."

"Me?" Charlie looked around and stepped back looking around the room. "No, you've got to be kidding. You think I'm involved in this?"

A blanket of silence wrapped around the room and Harry watched the fire grow in Charlie's eyes. The slow burn which had been there since everything started happening grew wild and uncontainable as the red head tore through the house and towards the room he had been staying in.

Harry looked towards Dean, "Watch Teddy," before he was chasing after Charlie ignoring Bobby and Sam's warnings not to follow. Harry headed into the spare room and Charlie was already throwing his clothes into a bag and not caring how they landed. Harry took the clothes right back out and Charlie let out an angry growl.

"Leave it Harry before I use magic and make them stay."

"I don't think it's you, Charlie." Harry reached out to reassure the furious wizard but he jerked away.

"Really? Because it feels like it! It's felt like something was up since Taggart died. Hell since I showed up but I just thought it was because we hadn't seen each other in forever but now? Now that I know you think I'm part of this? No, I'm not taking it and I'm not staying here if there is any doubt that I could do such a thing."

"I never thought you would!" Harry yelled. "I even told Bobby that and he thinks I'm stupid for believing that. Damn it Charlie would you just stop for two seconds and look at me!"

"You are stupid, Harry." Charlie grabbed Harry's shoulders, his fingers digging into Harry's skin hard enough to bruise. Charlie lost all the anger and all the frustration to have it replaced with fear, desperation, and hopelessness. "You are so stupid it hurts every time I see you with Teddy and that you're so in love with Dean. You are so stupid to believe you were safe here."

"Charlie," Harry's voice went flat and even, tone that had Charlie loosening his grip on Harry's shoulders and stepping away from him. "What are you saying?"

Charlie gathered all the clothes Harry had taken out of his bag and dropped them back in. He moved across the room and picked up a battered looking pendant and gave a sad smile before he answered Harry, "What I'm saying is that I am sorry. I should have never come here, Harry. I never should have risked seeing you, even if you were the last of my family."

Harry watched as the portkey took Charlie away and he nodded to himself. He immediately thought back to what he would have done while searching out enemy property. He dug through the nightstand and found it empty as if Charlie had never used it. Harry felt the sides of the mattress for cuts and found nothing and he flipped it off the box spring and nothing was there and he went for the closet. Shoes, clothes but nothing incriminating. Harry let a wild fist hit the wall before he moved around the room trying to focus. The battered pendant, Charlie grabbed it off the shelf.

Harry moved across the room and he was plucking books off the bottom of the shelf flipping through the pages and finding nothing and as he moved up to where the pendant laid he let his fingers trace over the one thing that probably gave him a little bit of hope that Charlie might not be who they thought he was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's gone." Harry muttered as he moved through the house and into the kitchen. He ignored the incredulous gazes that he was getting from around the room as he sunk into the couch and he tossed Charlie's wand onto the coffee table. Emerald eyes stared at up at the ceiling before he felt the light weight of Teddy settling next to him.

"Gone?" Bobby bit out and Harry nodded. "How'd he just leave? No, how did you just let him leave?"

"I didn't let him." Harry looked down at the carpet, "He knew he was going to have to leave. He portkeyed out of here. He apologized and he left, leaving behind the one thing that would save himself if he ever saw any of us again."

Harry stood up and grabbed Teddy's hand, "Come on Squirt, we need to get you cleaned up some dinner in that rumbling belly of yours and into bed. You look like you're about to fall over cause you're so tired." Teddy gave a sleepy yawn before disappearing with Harry down the hallway.

Dean looked at the harmless piece of wood lying on the coffee table before meeting Sam's wide eyes and Sam was the first person in the room to say anything. "He said us, Dean."

"I heard that, Sam." Dean nodded and caught Bobby's eye, "I don't think he really believes that Charlie is part of whatever is going on here."

"But he'll do whatever he has to in order to keep you and that kid safe." Bobby sighed before scooping up the wand. "I'll keep it tucked somewhere safe somewhere no one will ever think to find it."

Dean nodded and watched as Bobby disappeared from the house and Sam fixed him with one of those sad smiles that said he wasn't quite sure what to say or do that would make everything better. That he wasn't quite sure how to fix this.

"We should make dinner or try to do something for once." Dean suggested. "Let Harry figure his shit out."

"What about you, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I was fine, Sam. I was actually more than fine." Dean snorted. "For once I was happy and well I guess what they say is true. When it rains it pours."

Sam swallowed and nodded, "The story of our life, man."

Dean shuffled around the cabinets and the fridge before he pulled out frozen pizzas and fiddled with the oven, "I just don't like seeing him that way."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Cautious eyes met Sam and Dean gave a slow nod before he sat down at the kitchen table. "I just wish that this all was over with. That we could settle down and take a deep breath without having to look over our shoulders for the next monster out there."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry let the scalding water pour over his shoulders and down his back, taking deep breaths of steam into his lungs. He could hear Charlie's words echoing in his head. You are so stupid it hurts every time I see you with Teddy and that you're so in love with Dean. Harry sighed. You are so stupid to believe you were safe here. He was safe here. He and Teddy were still safe here and they would be safe here as long as they had the Winchesters and Bobby by their side.

You are so stupid it hurts every time I see you with Teddy and that you're so in love with Dean. Harry let out a worn out sigh and turned off the shower. He grabbed the towel and patted his skin dry before wrapping it around his waist and padding into his bedroom.

Dean was curled up on his side, his nose buried in the side of Harry's pillow. His eyes barely open but tracking Harry's movements around the room. He watched Harry get ready for bed. Harry slid between the sheets his hand immediately sliding over Dean's skin as he moved closer.

"Hey," Dean whispered and Harry took that as his cue to move even closer. "You okay?"

Harry stayed quiet as he let his fingers dance along the sides of Dean's face. He traced along the soft bow of Dean's lips with his thumbs and let his fingers fan out across his cheeks. Dean's lips parted against Harry's soft touches, warm breath fanning over Harry's fingers as Harry's hands slid to cradle Dean's face.

Harry pressed in closer, his lips pressing warm against Dean's. Dean took a deep breath through his nose before he was gripping Harry tight and pinning Harry beneath him. Wide eyes looked down at Harry's bottle green eyes and Dean could feel everything that Harry was feeling. He let his hands smooth out the worry at the corner of Harry's eyes before he placed ginger kisses at closed lids and he feel the body wracking relief that flowed through Harry from the action.

"Harry, look at me?" Dean asked and he waited until Harry's eyes fluttered open. "It's going to be okay."

Harry licked his lips and focused on the way Dean made him feel; safe, protected, real, alive. He made it feel like it really was going to be okay no matter what happened, no matter what they had gone through everything would be okay. Harry nodded and Dean carded his fingers through Harry's locks bringing their lips together in a slow burning kiss.

Fingers slipped beneath Harry's shirt and with slow, teasing touches Dean slipped it up and over Harry's head leaving open mouthed kisses in its wake. Harry wrapped his arms around Dean's neck pulling him in for another kiss. Their noses brushing, breaths gasping and twisting together as Harry's hips bucked upwards against Dean's and Dean let out a strangled groan.

Harry's hands slid down along the bare contours of muscle of Dean's back, his fingers dipping below the elastic of the sleep pants the hunter was wearing pushing them down just enough to tease. The pads of his fingers pressing along the sensitive skin just below Dean's naval and Harry's lips curved upwards at Dean's breathy moan, the widening of his pupils from the promise and anticipation of Harry's touch.

They shed the last of their clothes with glazed focus and fleeting touches. The need for skin, for more was over coming any sense of taking it slow. Reassuring touches became bruising and warm open mouth kisses became claiming.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay on his side next to Dean, his hand pressed over Dean's heart. The soft gentle rhythm slowly pulled him from sleep. Sitting up, Harry glanced down at the marks he left on Dean's skin and he felt a satisfied hum pull from his chest before he could stop himself. Harry shook his head and pressed a kiss along the Dean's temple before he gathered up clothes for the day and showered quickly.

The house was quiet as he made his way through the kitchen and Harry sighed, six AM. He hated mornings like this. It was too early to drag anyone else from bed but he had so much nervous energy he didn't know what to do with himself. It was as if he could feel that today was the day that something bad was going to happen and there was nothing to be done to stop it.

"You're up early." Sam's voice had Harry spinning around with a hand pressed to his chest.

"Yeah, just anxious I guess." Harry shrugged and he moved to start coffee. "Why are you up so early?"

"Probably the same reason you are." Sam answered as he leaned against the counter next to Harry, both of them waiting for the coffee to brew. "Today feels wrong. You can't just sleep through that feeling no matter how hard you try."

"I know," Harry nodded. "I'm going to make another run out to Dell Rapids before everyone wakes up. Think you can watch out for Teddy and Dean while I'm gone?"

"Please," Sam rolled his eyes but the tension that riddled his posture as soon as Harry mentioned the magical community had Harry worried. Both of them knew exactly what this meant, what Harry was going to try and do today. "Be careful out there."

"Always am." Harry gave a half smile and tapped Sam on the shoulder with a closed fist. "I might not be able to answer my cell because of the reception is a bit of a mess and tends to fry electronics but I'll call as soon as I head in and as soon as I head out."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "Just don't take long."

"I won't." Harry gave a sad smile as he looked around the house in a long sweeping glance and he swiped his keys up and with deliberate forced steps he left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in and out of Dell Rapids as quick as he could be. All the ingredients he needed and he just needed to pick up two more maps then he'd be on his way back. He stopped at the petrol station and as soon as he picked up two copies of the maps he felt all the hairs on the back of his neck raise on end.

Setting the maps back in the white wired racks Harry looked up and met the wide grin of another could be customer and he shook his head. He snatched the maps up and headed for the register when a hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. "You are a very surprising person to find in these parts, Lord Potter."

Harry could feel the power crackling down his arm and through his chest. He looked up and met the inky eyes of a blonde haired woman. "It's just Harry."

"Well just Harry, what's even more surprising is the company you keep." She tilted her head, taking Harry in all at once. "They are known for killing our kind and yet you still associate with them. It is baffling."

"We aren't the same."

"Oh but we are." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was almost as if she had tasted something so satisfying she felt the need to share with everyone around her. "We've both killed, spilled the blood of innocents to get what we wanted."

Harry felt the bile in his stomach roil at her words before he tried to calm himself. "I fought in a war. They made a choice to fight. It was not my fault they died. What are you doing besides killing for your own gain?"

"Keep telling yourself that it was all in the name of war. We both know there's a part of you that you keep hidden deep down inside that relished every kill you racked up, every soul you tore from those lifeless bodies." She grinned and looked over Harry's shoulder and gave a slight nod of her head, "As for what I'm doing, think bigger picture. This is going to be bigger than what anyone ever imagined. We won't ever have to hide, there won't have to be any more secrets about who we are."

"And you plan on doing this by using Blood magic and Unforgivables? By killing humans with ritual sacrifices?" Harry asked in a harsh whisper as he saw the people enclosing in around them.

"The blood of family, the blood of the bonded will serve as the gateway of eternity." She said serenely. "He shall walk upon us."

Harry's eyes widened and she grinned, "So you do know what is going to happen when I find just the right pair."

"Don't do this." Harry whispered. "If you allow him to walk, he will destroy our kind even if it were you who brought him here."

"I found them," She leaned in towards Harry with a wicked smile on her face. "It's odd how it worked out. His brother wasn't good enough but you, oh you are perfect dear. Just the right combination of my magic and their bond is needed to open up the gateway."

"You're going to kill us all." Harry took a step back and felt the charge and burn against his skin before he could react.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam eyed the clock, his brows etched with worry. Harry should have been back by now, soon everyone else would be waking up and he would have some explaining to do. He should have told Harry to wait. Not to go so early or he should have went with him in the first place. Two people were always better than one, back up.

"Damn it!" Sam growled out as he hung up his cell phone again, he knew better. They all knew better. He looked up when Dean shuffled into the kitchen with a content sleepy smile and his heart broke a little bit for his brother.

"Morning, Sam." Dean went straight for the new batch of coffee and looked around the kitchen and living room. "Where's Harry?"

Sam hesitated and Dean set his cup of coffee down before he was moving across the space separating him and Sam, repeating the question that Sam couldn't answer, "Where is he, Sam?"

"He should be back by now." Sam whispered out, his eyes darting out towards the driveway. "He should have been back by now. I should have gone with him. I don't know why I let him go by himself."

"Where'd he go, Sam?" Dean asked through gritted teeth, the muscles in his shoulders jumping.

"Dell Rapids."

"Why'd he go there?"

"Because he needed to get more ingredients for that spell," Sam threw out an arm gesturing at nothing. "Today feels all wrong, Dean! Every last second of it feels wrong. Whatever was going to happen? It's going to happen today. He and I both knew it and he wanted to figure out where we had to go but he hasn't come back yet and I can't get in touch with him."

Dean nodded and took a deep breath, "How long as he been gone, Sam?"

"Since six."

"Six?" Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's nine, Sam. It didn't cross your mind to wake me up?"

"He called when he got there, around six thirty. He said he would call when he was leaving and he hasn't." Sam explained. "It took Charlie about two hours and damn it Dean, I should have went with him."

Both Sam and Dean stood staring at each other for a few moments before Dean left the kitchen. Sam let out a long sigh and sat at the table slouched over and pale. Dean came back in and set the maps Harry had made yesterday on the table in front of Sam, he tapped a finger on a charred area, "What's that say?"

"It's right in between Dell Rapids and here." Sam looked up at Dean, a bit of hope flaring in his chest.

"I have a feeling someone with red hair ratted us out and they took Harry there. We're gearing up and heading out there. Eat something and get ready, we're leaving in thirty minutes Sam. I'm going to get Bobby and he's going to watch Teddy and have him at the ready here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry came to he was tied to a table just like the one he had seen in Sam's mind. The bindings were the same. Even the smell of the place was the same smoke and iron filled smell of Sam's memory. Except this time he could taste it in the back of his throat, a slow trickle of blood and pain.

Harry knew as soon as he looked over across the room he'd see the same thing, and what to expect. Tilting his head to the side he took in the pentagram and noticed how much of it was finished and wondered how long he had actually been here for them to have gotten so much of it done. The thick lines and sharp points all meeting up together.

Harry closed his eyes tight and he tested the restraints. There wasn't anything magically holding him to the table now, just rope and someone who understood how to use it. Harry opened his eyes when he heard footsteps and he counted the people who walked into the room. Three witches, two wizards. Swallowing down the anger and the revulsion at where he was Harry concentrated on what he needed to do to get out of here without gathering the attention of the people who caught him.

He focused on getting back to Teddy, back to Dean and he could feel the tendrils of magic licking down his skin. He watched each of the people in the room to see if they noticed anything, if he gave anything away. Harry could feel the bindings loosen around his wrists before twin sets of charcoal eyes latched onto him.

The blonde haired witch walked over towards Harry, her hips swaying and her feet bare against the bloody floor. "You're awake, Lord Potter. A testament to how powerful you really are, to what a perfect match this will be. How pleased he will be."

"It's Harry." Harry ground out, "I haven't been Lord Potter for years."

"They're coming for you, did you know?" She leaned down, her hair falling over Harry's face, "They have the misguided notion and they need to save their newest family member."

"Then you should be worried." Harry warned before a hand jerked his head back and a vial was thrust in his mouth, liquid gushing into his mouth. He started choking and met gleeful eyes. A bright light fluttered up above and the effects of the spell and potion twining together had Harry arching up against his restraints. The ropes burned his skin as he thrashed against the white hot burn flowing through his veins and across his skin.

"You are the one who should be worried, Harry," She trailed a cool finger across his cheek as she spoke, "We increased the toxins threefold just for you and your bonded. It shouldn't take long for you to go under."

Harry felt the tears welling up involuntarily as they spilled over. His fingers curled up to bite into his palms until he flattened them against the table to stop from hurting himself anymore. His teeth bit into the insides of his cheek, trying to hold in agonizing screams.

He needed to concentrate on his core, he needed to find that pull to fight and get out of the ropes holding him to the table. If he could move he could focus on something other than the pain. Charlie's words filtered through his mind again: You are so stupid it hurts every time I see you with Teddy and that you're so in love with Dean. You're so in love with Dean. Every time I see you with Teddy. 

Teddy.

Harry felt the tendrils of his magic fighting against the spell and the potion working together as the bindings loosened along his wrists and ankles. Harry fought against the urge to curl into himself and he watched the happy movements of his captors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were jogging out to the Impala but stopped at the sight of a red head leaning against the black car. Dean immediately went for his gun and Charlie gave a sad smile. "You can shoot me but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Give me one reason!" Dean growled out as he rushed the wizard. "They have him! They have Harry!"

"I know where they have him and I have back up." Charlie nodded over his shoulder and a few people in colorful robes crept out from the middle of nowhere. "I'm not who you think I am, Dean. I'm not the bad guy and I don't really have time to explain if we want to get to Harry in time."

Dean bit down on his lip and ignored everything that was telling him not to trust Charlie, "I will find you if you disappear on us and if anything is wrong with Harry."

Charlie nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

With quick pops the handful of men that were on the street vanished from view. They were in the car and Dean was driving only focusing on getting to Harry. The Impala took careening turnings and slid on the wet roads.

"It's just ahead." Charlie pointed towards a rundown house and Dean slammed on the brakes so hard they all braced themselves with a hand to whatever was in front of them. "It's not going to be pretty."

"We know," Sam voice cracked as they slid from the car and towards the building, "If we had time we'd want to know how you knew."

"You don't remember, do you?" Charlie asked with wide eyes as they stopped right next to the door. Charlie gestured towards invisible figures and the Winchesters watched as they appeared and moved in closer towards the house. "Later, right now Harry. We go in low."

As soon as they tried to move closer to the open the door a flock of demons poured out of the trees and towards them. Both Sam and Dean made a snap decision. Dean pressed a flask of holy water to Charlie's chest, "Use this and be sure to get their skin."

Sam looked over towards Charlie, "We've got salt rounds, we'll cover you if it comes down to it but don't let it."

"I know the rules and I've got magic on my side." Charlie nodded and he stepped back to let the Winchesters move into their element in a flurry of movement. They were latching onto the demons and clouds of black dust raced upwards towards the sky. It didn't take long for Charlie's men to catch on to what was going on they were acting just as effectively, conjuring up salt and holy water. Anything that could disable the demons long enough for them to get into the house.

Dean felt something knock him hard on the side of the face bringing him down to his knees with a gasp before Charlie was tugging him back to his feet and a with a wild arch of holy water a line of demon slid back.

"Thanks," Dean muttered.

Charlie nodded and kept moving, avoiding Dean and Sam's gun shots. Something was going on inside this house if the demons were getting more vicious outside. Dean dodged a blow to the face to get one straight to the gut. There wasn't going to be any time for exorcisms. All they had time for was to disable the vessels and get inside. They needed to get to Harry.

"Fuck," Dean swiped a hand over his face and it came away bloody and dirty. "Come on, you've got to be kidding and army of demons and all I want is to get to Harry."

A loud crack of Sam's sawed off had him refocusing and moving in closer towards the house. Charlie had made a wide gesture and they were all moving in closer towards the house. Both he and Sam had taken a beating form the demons as they tried to open the door but it was a no go.

One of Charlie's men ended up spelling the door open and both Dean and Sam choked on the smell that assaulted their nose. Dean immediately saw the shock on several people's faces and it was a blur of movement. He needed to find Harry. Both he and Sam were ducking from beams of light and loud shouts of Latin as they moved.

They both froze when they saw the blood covering the floor, they knew what it meant. It was like a switch had flipped inside of them when they heard the strangled groans and the thrashing of someone bound. Cool metal fit easily in the palm of their hands, Charlie caught their eyes and he gave a swift nod and suddenly the building was over run by a cacophony of sound, lights, men, and smell.

Dean had one goal in mind as he moved through the dank gutted house and that was to find Harry. He wasn't on the tables and the ropes were tangled up on the floor. Harry was gone and Dean was about to lose it. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and pointed towards the floor and the both tracked the trail of blood droplets and the shuffled fighting shoe marks.

The hallway was dark and quiet compared to the main room and they could hear panting breaths, "You see it's going to work out. No matter who comes to save you, it will always work out. You can feel it can't you?"

There was a muffled groan then a bright jade light that had both Dean and Sam running around the corner, Harry was curled into himself looking up at the blonde haired woman. "I told you we were just the same, Harry. You want me to hurt just as much as I wanted this to happen."

"There's a difference between us." Harry growled out. "I want you dead for what you're doing. I want you and every one of your followers gone from this world."

She bent down low and grinned, "They might kill me, and they might stop us but I'll take you with me to hell for this. That potion and that spell, they are killing you. Every minute it ruins through your veins it damages your body. You think you're strong but you're just as weak as the rest of us."

Harry surprised each of them by shakily getting to his feet and grabbing her arm in a bruising grip, his face lined with pain as he spoke, "I am not weak."

"I knew you were the perfect sacrifice." She gave a serene smile, "His time will come."

Harry ducked his head down to his chest before he took a deep breath, "You will die before that ever happens."

"You have no power." She grinned down at Harry before she pried his hand off her arms and Harry shot a defiant glare at her.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked. "It doesn't take much strength for this."

Both Dean and Sam were moving across the threshold as the bright sliver of green dug into her chest just as a knife would have. Inky eyes slide to a soft grey and a stuttered breath escaped her chest. Harry swayed on his feet and crumpled against the broken blonde vessel, pain taking hold.

"Fuck this really hurts." Harry bit out as he rolled onto his side.

"Harry," Dean slid to his knees and gathered Harry's face in his hands. "Harry."

"You're hurt," Harry reached up a shaky hand and brushed at the drying blood beneath the cut on Dean's face.

"I'm not the only one," Dean whispered as he noticed the way Harry's muscles were still jumping from the effects of the potion and the spell work. He checked Harry's pupils and looked up at Sam hoping for some kind of answer.

"It stopped when we killed them, Dean. It stopped before then for us." Sam struggled to find an explanation for what was going on and Dean gave a small shake of his head and gathered Harry close, rubbing a hand down Harry's spine. He grimaced at the way Harry's fingers curled into his jacket in a white knuckled grip and his breathing became labored.

Charlie slid passed the doorframe along with a robed man and they both flew into the room and stopped next to Dean and Harry.

"Henish, we need the potions, now." Charlie directed and the robed man started handing over vials of potions and Charlie was already maneuvering Harry around on Dean's lap and shoving the concoctions down Harry's throat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later

Harry stretched against the warmth surrounding him, the hand resting against the steady beat of his heart. He turned to face the still bruised face of Dean. He rested his face beneath Dean's chin and breathed in the hunters scent, reassuring himself of Dean's presence. He felt Dean's hold tighten around his waist and Harry couldn't help the small quirk of his lips from that action.

"You awake in there?" Dean asked with a rough voice.

"Barely," Harry answered tilting his head back to look up into Dean's sleepy eyes.

"Barely is good enough," Dean answered before pressing a gentle kiss along Harry's lips and letting it deepen just enough for Harry to grow out of breath. "You look good enough to eat."

Harry grinned and pressed another kiss to Dean's lips, "You always think that, lets get out of bed before we get distracted. Teddy should be here soon."

"It's a good thing I love him, little man is always interrupting," Dean sighed and Harry let out a loud laugh. "Of course you too."

"I'd say so." Harry pressed another kiss to Dean's waiting lips and slid from the bed smoothing out his shirt and pants. "You know, I love you too. Right?"

Dean gave Harry a soft smile before he stood up and rounded the bed wrapping his arms around Harry, "Kind of hard to miss but as girly as it's going to sound, it's good hearing it out loud."

"Come on let's get out of here before we get distracted." Harry grinned up at Dean and headed towards the kitchen with Dean's arms around his waist and his chin tucked at Harry's shoulder.

They came around the corner to see Bobby and Charlie sitting across from each other tense at the table, Dean pulled Harry back so they could listen in.

"I guess I owe you an apology," Bobby muttered as he sat next to Charlie sipping on a cup of coffee.

"You were protecting your family," Charlie eyed the gruff hunter and shrugged. "I would have thought the same thing."

"You saved those boys," Bobby muttered. "All of them."

"I was stupid and lucky to have found Sam and Dean. I went in without back up and loosened ropes. They did all the hard work and ended up with weeks of recuperation for my lousy work. That wasn't saving them."

"They are still alive." Bobby silenced Charlie. "Teddy still has his father. You saved them."

"That was Dean who saved Harry," Charlie grinned but his grin faltered. "If Dean wouldn't have been there keeping Harry awake during the time it took us to figure out that Harry's potions were tripled he would have died. I wish I could have told someone, I was put under an oath and every time I went to speak about it, it was an electric shock to the system."

"It's over right?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "Paper work has been filed and Dean's face still looks like road kill."

Dean went to say something but Harry smacked a hand over Dean's mouth with a wide grin and couldn't help but chuckle when Bobby smacked Charlie over the back of the head, "We should figure out dinner before they wake up."

"Oh, meaning Harry and Dean?" Charlie rolled his eyes. "He's okay, right?"

"Harry?" Bobby asked. "He's doing okay. Still flinches like a wild animal whenever someone gets too close other than us. He's quiet but that's how he is."

It was Dean's turn to put a hand over Harry's mouth to keep the man quiet, to let the two work out their problems and find a common ground. Harry glared at Dean but kept his mouth shut.

"Has he smiled?" Charlie asked and he ignored the odd look he got from Bobby. "My mom used to talk about how he never smiled after the war but when I got here I've never seen him so happy. If that was ruined because the world he left behind couldn't contain its evil I don't know what I'd do."

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Bobby shrugged as he moved towards the fridge and growled. "Edible sound good? Cause if that's the case I ain't cooking."

"That's always a good idea." Charlie nodded and grinned when Bobby snatched up his keys and headed out the door. As soon as Bobby was out the door both Harry and Dean rounded the corner and Charlie sighed. "So did you listen to the entire conversation or just part of it?"

"My face does not look like road kill, dude."

"And I don't flinch like a wild animal."

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Charlie asked Dean and the red head just looked at Harry before he smacked down a hand on the table and Harry jumped. "Right, so I'll take Bobby's word over you two any day of the week. I like him, he's a keeper."

"Right, when's Squirt getting home?" Harry asked, "He's always on my team."

"Sam's bringing him to pick out some more books after he picked him up from school, it could be hours." Dean pointed out and Harry groaned as he buried his face in Dean's neck. "We're doomed."


	18. Chapter 18

Dean watched from the just outside the kitchen as Harry and Teddy scrambled around the counter. They were gesturing and whispering furiously to each other. Teddy was still in his pajamas as Harry whispered for Teddy to grab the fruit they had stowed in the fridge to keep cool for breakfast.

Teddy was dwarfed by the black bowl as he shoved it on top of the counter and grabbed a chair to stand next to Harry waiting, "You think he'll like it?"

Harry ruffled Teddy's sleep mussed hair and let out a chuckle, "its food, of course he's going to like it Teddy."

Teddy looked over at Harry nodded, "What else are we making?"

"Pancakes," Harry rubbed his hands together, "but you need to go get dressed and ready for the day so we don't get behind for school."

"Do I have to go?" Teddy sat down heavy on the chair and stared up at Harry with a pout. "It's not like there's anything important going on. Just math."

"Uh uh," Harry shook his head, "Just math. Go on, get changed and the rest of breakfast will be ready by the time your in here."

"What about Dean?"

"I'll wake him up," Harry nudged him off the chair, "Go on."

Harry and Teddy both turned around to see Dean watching them. Teddy grinned as he bounced down from the chair and towards Dean, "Morning!"

"Hey runt," Dean bent down to scoop Teddy up in a hug, "Busy morning?"

"Yep," Teddy started towards his bedroom, "Breakfast is going to be good."

"Yeah?" Dean looked over towards Harry, "Well then, you better scoot and get ready so we can eat it."

Dean watched as Teddy scampered around the hallway and into his room before he turned towards Harry with his arms crossed against his chest, "What's the occasion?"

Harry shrugged before he started on the pancakes, "Teddy was up early so we decided to make a bigger breakfast."

"No nightmares?" Dean asked as he leaned against the back of the counter watching Harry as he flipped bread on the griddle.

Harry met Dean's eyes and sent Dean a soft smile, "No nightmares."

"Good," Dean pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and he began setting everything out across the table. "It's okay if Sam and Bobby come over tonight for dinner right?"

"Of course it is," Harry quirked a brow at Dean as if he were saying, how could I say no to those two? "Why wouldn't it be? Got something planned that I should know about?"

"Nope," Dean gave a teasing grin before he leaned across the table and the food they had set out to press a kiss to Harry's lips. They both snorted when they heard Teddy's disgust from the doorway. "Come on Squirt, it's time for breakfast and then you're at my mercy this morning on the way to school."

"But?" Teddy let his mouth drop open before he closed it with an audible snap, "Oh, alright. Food."

"I'm starting to suspect something is going on," Harry pointed a fork at Dean before he dug into the fruit and pancakes. "But if I get a late morning to relax, I'm not going to complain."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry scratched his head in confusion when Bobby walked into the garage with a last minute customer. Both he and Dean already sent Sam to get Teddy from school. Then Dean disappeared from the garage early without a word. Something was definitely going on.

"It's just a quick belt change and then you can get out of here."

"Quick belt change my ass, Bobby." Harry smeared dirt and grime across his face when he let out a frustrated noise before he kicked at the ground.

"What was that?" Bobby tugged on his hat and gave an amused smile at Harry's frustration before he turned to leave.

"I should leave right now," Harry yelled out the garage at Bobby's retreating back, "Just go home and see what you're all planning."

"Wouldn't do you a lick of good!" Bobby yelled back his laughter evident in his voice.

The entire time it took Harry to finish up and close up the garage he grumbled underneath his breath. He was going to offer Bobby and Sam a ride to the house but Bobby's place was empty and he was on his own.

"Something is definitely up with them," Harry shook his head as he started the drive home.

The house was lit up when Harry parked the truck. He made his way into the house and he could smell dinner cooking along with the sounds of Teddy's laughter followed by Dean's, Sam's and Bobby's. Harry leaned against the wall smiling at how alive, how perfect his home sounded.

Dean came around the corner and tilted his head, "I thought I heard the door open. What are you doing out here?"

Harry grinned when Dean's boots brushed against his and his hands rested on his hips. He tilted his face up to meet Dean's, "Just listen."

Dean rested his cheek against Harry's and listened as requested. He could hear the laughter, the sounds of everyone talking and making noise in the kitchen. Dean's lips curled against the smooth skin of Harry's cheek before he turned to press his lips against Harry's. With soft nips he licked his way across the seam of Harry's lips and into the velvety warmth of his mouth. "Missed you today."

"Uh huh," Harry murmured against Dean's lips, "It's because you wouldn't come near me in the garage. What were you up to?"

"A secret," Dean tugged Harry down for another kiss before he pulled him towards the kitchen. They stopped just outside and Dean stopped them with a hand to Harry's chest. "I really hope I didn't overstep some boundaries doing this but it's been over a year since we've been together and Teddy already had that little impish smile of his when I talked to him about it and…"

"You're rambling," Harry set a hand over Dean's mouth, his green eyes bright under the dim lights of the hallway. "What are you trying to say before we walk in there, Dean?"

"I wanted us to be a family," Dean scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, "Officially in our own way. You, Teddy, me and Sam, Bobby and Charlie; all of us a family."

Harry's eyes widened at Dean's words. He already felt like they were a family but seeing Dean as nervous as he was, hearing the words tumble from his lips Harry couldn't help the stuttering in his heart. He grasped Dean's face in his hands, pulling him close, and whispering, "You will always be part of my family, Dean. You, Sam, and Bobby. Always."

Dean wrapped his arms around Harry as tight as he could manage before he let out a nervous laugh, "Thank god, because that kitchen would be pretty embarrassing if you would have said no."

Harry glanced over his shoulder to look in the kitchen and snorted at the sight everyone made of themselves in the kitchen. There was flour all over Teddy's hair, dotting his nose while he watched as Sam and Teddy finish icing a cake. Bobby was busy at the stove, stirring something according to Sam's directions.

"You planned all this?"

"Had to get Sam to help," Dean shrugged, "But yeah."

Harry tugged Dean in for a swift kiss before wrapping a hand around Dean's wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. Teddy let out of whoop of excitement and ran towards both of them. Harry bent down and scooped Teddy up, throwing him over his shoulder with a grin. Teddy let out a howl of laughter when Dean's fingers dug into his most ticklish spots and he was squirming in Harry's hands before Dean switched tactics and grabbed the still giggling Teddy from Harry. Harry rested against the counter with a bright smile painted across his face, "I'm a bit in awe of you Dean Winchester.

Dean turned around with a squirming Teddy in his arms before he set Teddy on the floor, lips curled up in a wide smile moving to press a kiss to Harry's lips, "I'd have to say the same about you Harry Potter."


End file.
